Do Começo ao Fim
by J. M Oliver
Summary: Até onde você iria para ajudar um amigo? Conteúdo YAOI. - A.U - Lemon - COMPLETA
1. Casamento por Conveniência

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Casamento por Conveniência

**1**

Aos meus dezesseis, dezessete anos eu era feliz e não sabia. Estou numa pior; sou viúvo, tenho dois filhos excelentes e um emprego relativamente bom. O que faz da minha vida uma droga? A porcaria da apólice de seguro. Deus! É nessas horas que eu me pergunto por que tanta burocracia, já não basta ter que enfrentar um enterro e meus filhos me perguntando por que a mãe deles não volta. Se eu soubesse que a vida adulta era tão... _Problemática_ como diria meu querido amigo Shikamaru, preferiria ter ficado como adolescente risonho e amigável que eu era antes. Bem eu ainda sou risonho e alegre (na medida do possível), mas agora eu tenho _filhos_ e com eles uma porção de problemas e responsabilidade.

Agora mesmo estou tratando de um. A mulher da apólice de seguro me olha como seu eu fosse um débil metal, e me explicava pela décima vez algo que já havia entendido, mas que não **queria** compreender.

- Então você está me dizendo que a única maneira de eu mexer na apólice é se eu voltar a me casar?

- Exatamente Senhor. Ou então o senhor pode esperar dez anos. – Ela ajeitou o maldito ósculo de novo, e deu aquele sorrisinho afetado. No entanto, eu não deixei me irritar, não _podia_ me irritar.

Remexi no cabelo, deixando em completa desordem e dei um largo sorriso.

- Obrigado pela sua ajuda. – falei com bom humor, me levantei e acenei com a mão. A vida adulta era deveras difícil.

Assim que saiu de lá, desfiz minha cara de bom humor, meus ombros estavam baixos. Estava arrasado. Era o décimo pedido recusado pelo seguro. Encontrava-me perdido, quase desanimado. Mas não desistiria afinal, não era atoa que meu nome era Naruto Uzumaki!

Com animo renovado, cheguei em casa e estava vazia (as crianças ainda estavam na escola), tirei os sapatos troquei por pantufas, caminhei até a TV e deixei num canal qualquer. Fui até a cozinha preparei uma coisa rápida para forrar o estomago e fui para a secretária eletrônica. Dois novos recados.

_- Olá! Não estamos em casa, deixei o recado após o bip. *BIP*BIP – _suspirei entristecido ao escutar a voz feminina dando o recado. Teria que mudá-lo – _Olá Naruto é o Neji Hyuuga. Soube que está tendo problemas com a apólice de seguro, se precisar de uma consultoria saiba que estou disposto a ajudar. Hinata e eu esperamos a sua ligação... –_ por um momento me permitir sorrir, esperei o resto da mensagem. Não era muito longa, me desejava o melhor e que sentia muito pelo ocorrido. Apaguei-a e fui para a seguinte.

_- Naruto as crianças saíram mais cedo e estão na minha casa. A problemática da Temari está convida... –_ ele parou no meio da frase, escutei a voz feminina de Temari gritando um "convida com ele" e Shikamaru resmungou "era o que eu ia fazer" –_ A Tema está te convidando para o jantar vai ser servido lá pras oito. Então até mais tarde._

Ao escutar a última mensagem, peguei o telefone e disquei para o mesmo e quem atendeu foi Temari.

- _Olá, Temari. Obrigado pelo convite._

_- Oh, De nada Naruto. "Shikamaru olhe as crianças!" –_ berrou e eu quase fiquei surto –_ Desculpe por isso Naruto. É que ás vezes Shikamaru é pior que as crianças._

_- Tudo bem._ – disse no meu tom costumeiro. Saber que podia contar com os amigos sempre renovava meu humor. Despedi-me rapidamente e cai no sofá analisado o que poderia fazer. O relógio na parede marcava 17h40 há essa hora as crianças já estariam aqui fazendo a maior algazarra com direito a guerra de travesseiro e tudo. Pus-me de pé e andei pela casa arrumando a bagunça que as crianças haviam feito pela manhã, quando terminei fui para o quarto tomei um banho relaxante, coloquei um roupão, e voltei para a sala me arremessei no sofá. Peguei o controle remoto e mudei de canal aleatoriamente, até que uma passeata me chamou atenção:

"_GRUPO GLS LUTA POR DIREITOS IGUAIS." _

_Agora eles podem ser casar e são reconhecidos pelos governantes. _

Algo na minha cabeça soou. Eu me lembrei das palavras da mulher de sorriso afetado "Você só tem que casar" "casamentos GLS reconhecidos pelo governo..." e... Bingo! Se eu cassasse com um amigo, e o governo aceita-se o grupo de seguro não poderia se negar a mudar a apólice... Meu coração quase salta do peito a uma nova perspectiva. Uma esperança. Me vi eufórico como a muito tempo não acontecia, senti a estranha necessidade de debater essa possibilidade para alguém, me arrumei rapidamente e corri para a casa de Shikamaru.

A casa deles não era muito diferente da minha, composta por um corredor que ligava a sala e a cozinha, um banheiro em baixo (para as visitas), um quintal amplo, dois quartos e um banheiro em cima para os moradores. Tinha um espaço bom, e aconchegante. Bati três vezes antes de Temari me receber com um bebê gorducho e rosado nos braços, sorriu e me convidou a entrar acenei com a cabeça e entrei. Ela fechou a porta e fomos por um corredor estreito, na parede as fotografias da família enfeitavam e davam um ar familiar. Seguimos até o final do corredor e entramos na sala onde Shikamaru brincava com as crianças, assim que me viram, soltaram o vídeo-game e me abraçaram. Sorri, passei a mão na cabeça de ambos e voltei a para fitar Shikamaru.

- Espero que eles tenham se comportado.

- Eles se comportaram muito bem. – Temari gritou da cozinha e Shikamaru concordou com a cabeça. – Eles sempre se comportam muito bem.

Meu peito se inflamou e cheio de orgulho isso sempre acontecia quando falavam dos meus filhos. Daichi, o mais velho, tinha a personalidade muito parecida com a minha, no entanto, no aspecto físico ele era incrivelmente parecido com a mãe com seus cabelos negro-azulados e olhos caramelos. Já Aiko, possuía a os genes de ambos, podia se dizer que tinha uma pitada de personalidade dos dois, embora normalmente fosse calma, as vezes tinha ataques explosivos (nada que eu não pudesse controlar com jogo de cintura), fisicamente ela era um retrato vivo de mim, cabelos loiríssimos (na altura das costas), olhos azuis (talvez um pouco mais escuros que o meu), e as três perceptíveis marcas na bochecha.

Pigarreie e voltei minha atenção para a Shikamaru.

- Herm. Shikamaru posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro. – ele se levantou do sofá e deixou as crianças brincando. – Se comportem.

Passamos por Temari, e paramos no quintal. Shikamaru se apoiou na parede e cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça, e fiquei parado na porta. Não queria que ninguém escutasse a nossa conversa por isso comecei a falar num tom mais baixo que o habitual.

- Você conhece um pouco de leis não é Shikamaru?

- Sim. Conheço uma coisa ou outra.

- Certo. - fitei os meus pés como se tivesse algo realmente importante neles. – O que você sabe sobre casamentos gays?

Ele cruzou as pernas, puxou um cigarro, colocou-o na boca e o acendeu com o isqueiro. Aspirou a fumava e soltou-a levemente. Como o vasto conhecimento que tinha, sabia que ele estava pensando.

- Não conheço muito sobre esse assunto. Tudo o que sei é que no nosso estado é admitido o casamento homossexual. E eles têm o mesmo direto dos outros casais. Acho que você deveria perguntar isso ao Neji, ele é um advogado e deve saber mais sobre esse assunto que eu.

Esse era o Shikamaru. Não importava o quão problemática fosse à pergunta, ele dava a resposta com a mesma simplicidade.

Depois, ele apagou o cigarro e nós entramos. A comida já estava na mesa e as crianças sentadas, só esperando para serem servidas. O jantar foi ameno, a comida estava maravilhosa (como sempre), as crianças bagunçavam enquanto comiam e faziam questão de falar de boca cheia, nós os repreendíamos e poucos minutos depois eles voltavam a fazer a mesma coisa. A noite terminou bem, nos despedimos e fomos para a casa a pé. Nossas casas não ficavam menos de um quarteirão de distancia. Chegamos em casa e mandei as crianças diretamente para o banho, Aiko foi primeiro, tomou um banho rápido e saiu enrolada numa toalha cor de rosa, enquanto isso Daichi entrava no banho, coloquei um pijama e a pus para dormir. Fui até o banheiro e Daichi já estava vestido com seu pijama azul e pronto para ir para a cama.

Quando cheguei ao quarto Aiko já estava dormindo, fiz o mesmo com Daichi, dei um beijo na testa e lhe desejei boa noite. Ele sorriu e esfregou os olhos devido ao sono, sai do quarto e deixei a porta meio aberta (eles não gostavam de ficar completamente no escuro), quando cheguei ao meu quarto, me joguei na cama, tirei os sapatos e desmaiei na cama.

Acordei pontualmente as 6h00, fiz minha higiene matinal (com direito a um banho revigorante), coloquei uma camisa branca com um redemoinho laranja, uma calça azul-marinho _jeans_. Fui para a cozinha, preparei o café da manhã e em seguida acordei as crianças. Primeiro fui até a cama de Aiko (ela sempre demorava mais no banho por isso era a primeira a levantar), sacudi levemente seu ombro até que ela acordou, abriu seus imensos olhos azuis e me fitou sonolenta.

- Bom dia, princesa. – cumprimentei-a com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Está na hora de acordar. – disse amavelmente. Ela concordou com a cabeça, ergueu-se da cama até ficar sentada, me fitou longos segundos antes de achar suas pantufas no chão, pegar suas roupas de escola e ir para o banheiro.

Em seguida fui para a cama de Daichi, o coberto cobria-lhe todo o corpo, até hoje não sei como ele consegue respirar. Sorrateiramente andei até pé da cama, descobri os pés pequenos e comecei a fazer cosquinhas. Ele se contorceu sobre o edredom, até que começou a gritar:

- AHAHHA... PARA! PARA! – eu parei.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – respondeu como um homenzinho. Ele estava crescendo tão rápido.

- Quando sua irmã sair do banheiro vai ser a sua vez, então não volte a dormir está bem?

- Tá. – respondeu revirando os olhos. Dei um tapinha fraco nos ombros dele e me levantei, arrumei a cama de Aiko e sai do quarto.

Uma hora depois ambos já estavam arrumados e sentados na bancada enquanto se serviam do seu serial favorito e complementavam com leite. Eu lia o jornal do dia anterior e tomava uma xícara de café.

- Vamos?

- Sim. – eles assentiram e saltaram do pequeno banco.

Percorremos um espaço pequeno até o meu carro popular, eles subiram e eu afivelei o cinto de segurança de ambos. Com um ronco baixo nos partimos, coloquei numa estação de radio local e me dirigi para a escola. Não tivemos nenhum contra tempo, exceto encontrar uma vaga para o carro, fui xingando uma duas vezes por pais histéricos, mas dei de ombros e levei meus filhos para a escola. Um GRANDE erro (fui descobrir depois), quando voltei meu lindo carrinho estava com um tremendo arranhão na lataria. Fechei as mãos e contei mentalmente. _Sem estresse Naruto,_ repeti como um mantra. Não deixaria nada estragar meu bom humor de hoje.

Entrei no carro e fui direto para o escritório de Neji. O quanto mais rápido resolvesse isso melhor. Estacionei o carro (dessa vez na vaga certa), botei no alarme e entrei no grande edifício com um "H" dourado na frente.

- Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Gostaria de falar com Neji Hyuuga. É Naruto Uzumaki, ele sabe do que se trata.

A recepcionista sorriu delicadamente, discou o numero da secretária de Neji, e poucos minutos ela já estava com o resultado.

- O Senhor pode subir agora.

- Obrigado. – Fui para o elevador e procurei o nome de Neji e o andar onde ele ficava. Soltei um assovio de admiração; ele ficava na cobertura.

O prédio em si já era muito luxuoso (bem mais do que por fora) a sala de Neji devia ser tudo de bom. Esse era o bom de ser o herdeiro de uma grande casa. Os Hyuugas eram muito conhecidos pelo ramo da advocacia e negócios em geral, eram muito ricos e famosos por manterem sua linhagem 'pura'. Quero dizer, Hyuugas só se casam com Hyuugas. Neji era uma prova disso, ele se casará com Hinata.

O elevador abriu, e eu entrei rapidamente. Apertei o andar, e enquanto esperava fiquei escutado a musica do ambiente. Era calma e relaxante tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Fechei os olhos e quanto voltei abri-los, a porta já estava aberta e as pessoas me olhavam com estranheza, fiquei um pouco sem graça, abaixei os olhos e sai. Cheguei à mesa de sua secretária, me identifiquei, ela ligou para Neji e logo depois concedeu a minha passagem.

Como havia imaginado, a sala era grande e muito luxuosa. Neji estava sentando na poltrona confortavelmente quando me viu e veio me cumprimentar, abriu um sorriso – pequeno – porém sincero e me indicou uma cadeira a qual eu poderia sentar. Ele voltou para frente da mesa.

- Como está a família? – perguntou cordialmente.

- Está bem.

- Quer algo para beber?

- Errm. Não obrigado. – recusei com uma timidez não muito típica. A verdade era que estava ansioso para debater a possibilidade do casamento. Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça foi até o bar e pegou um uísque para si. Comecei mansamente, aquela era uma questão delicada. – Neji. – eu parei e repensei, era melhor mandar tudo na lata. – É possível eu refazer a apólice me casando com um homem?

Subitamente seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto ficou corado, muito corado.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado. A vermelhidão em seu rosto aumentava cada vez mais, e estava começando a me assustador.

- Estou. – respondeu depois de longos segundos, seu rosto já havia voltado ao normal. – E respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, sim é possível refazer o seguro se você se casar, - ele parou e enrubesceu. – mesmo se essa pessoa for um homem.

- Oh... – me senti instantaneamente aliviado e me permiti sorrir. – Isso é bom.

- Mas devo lhe avisar. O governo é muito rigoroso quanto a isso. Vocês vão ter que provar que o casamento é a valer. Ele terá que morar em sua casa, o governo fará uma entrevista com as crianças para saber se está tudo bem, talvez fusse o seu lixo, entre outros transtornos. E você só poderá modificar a apólice depois de um ano, que é o tempo que o governo demora em analisar tudo. Seja lá o que você for fazer Naruto, pense bem. Se descobrirem que é uma farsa além de você não conseguir o que quer, você também ira conseguir um grande processo do estado.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado pelos conselhos.

Deixei o escritório com uma idéia louca se formando em minha mente. Finalmente eu estava vendo a luz no fim do túnel.

**Continua...?**


	2. Né, Né Sasuke!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Ne, Ne Sasuke?!

**2**

Preparei tudo detalhadamente, deixei as crianças na casa da Ino, arrumei a casa e quando já estava tudo pronto convidei Sasuke (meu melhor amigo) para jantar. Ele seria a parte essencial no meu plano. Já estava tudo pronto quando pontualmente ás 20h00 ele apareceu, trajava uma blusa verde-musgo de botões, uma calça jeans negra e tênis. Impecável como sempre. Sorri-lhe e fiz sinal para que entrasse, entrou lentamente como se esperasse que meus filhos pulassem em cima dele como Aiko fazia sempre que o via.

- Eles não estão em casa. – comentei divertido.

- Ah... – foi à resposta que ele me deu, em seguida trocou os tênis por pantufas. -... Então porque você me chamou...?

- Eu não posso convidar um amigo, só por sua _amável _presença?

- Hn. Não nesse caso. – analisou critico - As crianças não estão em casa, você está me tratando _muito_ gentilmente, até agora não chamou de nenhum nome estranho e está com um tic nervoso nos lábios.

É bem sabia que o meu disfarce não ia durar muito, mas eu esperava que pelo menos fosse até o almoço onde eu preparei a comida preferida dele, fiz o suco de tomate que ele tanto gosta. Eu _odiava_ quando ele dava um de 'sabe-tudo'. Suspirei, e guiei-o até a mesa da cozinha, como já que tinha preparado a comida não ia deixar esfriá-la. Ele entendeu o meu recado e não voltou a perguntar nada, comemos em silêncio, quando acabamos ele me fitou inquisitivo, e se antes ele tinha alguma duvida que eu ia lhe pedir alguma coisa, agora ele tinha certeza.

- Sasuke... – comecei reunindo coragem e falei tudo numa rajada só: – eu... Preciso que você se case comigo.

Viu-o perder a pose por alguns segundos, seus olhos negros ficaram desfocados e seu rosto ficou tão branco quanto cera. Pensei seriamente em socorrê-lo, mas ele logo se recuperou e me fitou longamente, como se esperasse um ataque de risos vindo da minha parte. E quando viu que esse ataque de riso não viria, ele voltou a falar.

- Por quê?

- É por causa da apólice. – esclareci e tentei ser o mais curto o possível. – Só posso modificá-la se eu me casar novamente. _Eu posso esperar dez anos_, pensei mais preferi guardar isso para mim. Deus sabe onde eu estaria daqui a dez anos...

- E porque _eu?_ Você poderia se casar com uma mulher, - ele estreitou os olhos - não poderia?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Eu posso... Mais a morte da mãe deles é muito recente (acaba de completar sete meses), e eu não quero colocar uma pessoa estranha para conviver com eles... E eles já conhecem e tem afinidade com você. Aiko te adora.

- E o Daichi me detesta. – rebateu contrariado.

- Não é verdade. – disse com toda a minha sinceridade. - Vocês dois tem uma personalidade... Que se choca às vezes... Talvez elas sejam parecidas até demais... – falei com um sorriso. – Por favor, Sasuke. Posso contar com você?

Ele estava quase cedendo. Sasuke pode ser o Príncipe de Gelo, mas não comigo, 'ttebayo.

- Vou pensar. – respondeu friamente. Eu tinha certeza de que ele ia aceitar. E tive a confirmação dois dias depois quando ele me ligou para dizer que aceitava.

Com a ajuda de Neji movimentei os trâmites legais e dentro de sete dias estaria casado com Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca pensei que fosse estar tão nervoso por algo que não _fosse_ verdade, acho que atribui isso a aceitação dos meus filhos, Aiko adorou a idéia de ter o 'tio' Sasuke morando com a gente, por outro lado Daichi ficou mal-humorado por dias e só voltou a falar comigo no terceiro dia da greve (quando eu comprei um carrinho que ele já estava de olho a um tempinho), logo depois foi à vez de contar para os meus amigos e consequentemente os de Sasuke. Foi algo tranqüilo, embora Kiba tenha ficado assustado e falado meia dúzia de besteira que eu ignorei, no fim foi convencido por sua mulher, fã incondicional de YAOI.

Os dias passaram rápidos demais, eu nem acreditei quando o dia chegou. Estava nervoso, suava tanto que poderia encher meu próprio rio. Sasuke como sempre, sustentou sua expressão calma e sem emoção. Nós Casamos no civil, tendo Temari e Shikamaru, como minhas testemunhas Neji e Hinata como as dele. Foi algo rápido e simbólico, mas ainda sim um casamento. O _meu_ casamento. Senti-me emocionado, mas Sasuke pareceu não ligar e isso me decepcionou.

Quando voltamos a casa, tivemos uma surpresa, todos os meus amigos (ou pelo menos a maioria deles) estavam lá. Uma faixa colorida escrito 'recém-casados' emoldurava a parede branca, um bolo branco de apenas uma camada enfeitava a mesa, encima dele dois bonecos (um loiro e um moreno) estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Cumprimentei a todos com um enorme sorriso, Sasuke, ao meu lado grunhia algo como "olá" e saia andando, ele nunca fora muito social. A festa foi divertida, não ria tanto há tempos. O problema foi quando a festa terminou, a sala parecia um campo de guerra, na cozinha a pilha de louça triplicava e a geladeira estava praticamente vazia. E então eu me lembrei porque não damos festa em casa.

Comecei pelo mais difícil; as crianças. Estavam incrivelmente sujas e sem nenhuma disposição a tomar um banho, eles berram, espernearam até entrar no banho. Depois de cinco minutos de muito choro (literalmente), rebeldia e água para todos os lados eles estavam prontos para dormirem. Não foi preciso muito, coloquei-os na cama e apagaram quase que instantaneamente. Voltei à sala, mas ela já tinha sido completamente arrumada. Exceto pela faixa que continuava esticada. Fui para a cozinha e encontrei Sasuke cheio de água e espuma. Parei na soleira da porta só para observar mais um pouco, nunca pensei que ainda veria o Uchiha-perfeito-Sasuke não sabendo fazer alguma coisa, dei um leve risinho e fui ajudá-lo.

- Deixa, eu termino o resto. – ele me olhou impassível, parecia em duvida se de largava o prato que estava segurando ou apenas me ignorava. Escolheu a segunda alternativa. Fingiu que eu não estava ali, e continuou a limpar os pratos, dei de ombros e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha. Se ele queria me ignorar, ótimo! Eu não perderia o espetáculo. – Olha, se eu soubesse que você dava uma boa dona de casa tinha me casado com você antes. – ele tirou os olhos do prato e me olhou furioso, eu sorri, tinha conseguido o meu objetivo.

- Cala a boca,_ dobe._ – ele pegou um pano de prato e secou as mãos – Porque não foi dormir?

- Queria ver se você não ia quebrar nenhum prato meu. - respondi brincalhão.

- Idiota.

Nossos olhos se conectaram por um momento e ficamos tensos de repente. A mesma coisa passava pela cabeça de ambos.

- Como nós vamos fazer com a cama?

- Ah... Nós já dormimos juntos quando éramos criança, e na adolescência... A cama é grande, não vai ter problema. – sorri para dar segurança.

- Hn. Tudo bem.

Andamos calmamente até o quarto, Sasuke um pouco atrás de mim. Foi um tanto quanto estranho, mas ficamos constrangidos na presença um do outro, já o virá nu milhares de vezes e ele idem, mas dessa vez eu estava nervoso, tinha um leve tremor na mão. E podia jurar que estava vermelho.

- Não se preocupe Naruto, eu não vou saltar sobre você. – disse sarcástico, tirando-me do transe. Olhei-o, e vi que ele já estava vestido para dormir (uma blusa de flanela e uma calça de moletom), e eu ainda estava desabotoando o quarto botão da camisa e aparentemente olhando para o nada.

- Teme. – murmurei meio irritado por ter sido pego 'desligado' girei o corpo e terminei de desabotoar a camisa. Coloquei meu pijama e me meti de baixo das cobertas. Sasuke já estava deitado. – Boa Noite.

- Murmp. Boa Noite. – sussurrou bocejando. Ele também estava bem cansando.

Virei para o lado, ficando de costas para ele e adormeci. Ainda sonolento, me movi e senti algo macio em torno dos meus braços, me aproximei mais carente daquela sensação, era tão prazerosa. Macio e tão suave, sorri e passei o nariz por algo igualmente macio. A sensação era tão boa... Senti algo sobre o baixo ventre; uma ereção.

Lentamente abri os olhos, e aos poucos a imagem foi se desvendando... Cabelos negros... Curtos... Corpo másculo coberto por uma camisa branca... Aghrn. Abri os olhos de vez, e de súbito pulei da cama. Sasuke tinha um sono bastante leve e até tinha pesadelos de vez enquanto, no entanto, ele não se mexeu e naquele momento agradeci a deus por isso. Voltei minha atenção para a parte baixa da minha anatomia, e conclui que aquilo se devia a privação de sexo. Nada mais que isso. Satisfeito com a minha conclusão genial, peguei uma muda de roupa e fui para o banheiro. Já eram quase 6h daqui a pouco teria que acordar as crianças para irem à escola.

Fiz minha rotina habitual, com uma diferença teria que voltar a preparar comida para quatro. Tomei todo o cuidado para preparar uma comida que agradasse Sasuke (uma maneira de retribuir o grande favor que ele estava me prestando), depois de tudo preparado e as crianças prontas fui chamar Sasuke, mas este já estava acordado.

- Sasu... – as palavras ficaram presas em algum canto do meu cérebro. Sasuke estava na minha frente, nu e muito diferente do que eu me recordava na adolescência.

- Hn? – grunhiu nenhum pouco incomodado com a situação. Vestiu rapidamente uma cueca Box e um short.

Eu me encontrei examinado minuciosamente o corpo de Sasuke. Parei assim que notei uma macha roxa e pequenos arranhões nas costas, um lugar onde ele não podia ver.

- Naruto...? – chamou. Eu voltei minha atenção para ele.

- Ãh?! Que foi... – segredei desconcertado.

- Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui.

Nessa hora tive jogo de cintura. Passei a língua sobre os lábios secos tentando ganhar tempo.

- A é... Eu vim te chamar para o café da manhã.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado.

Assenti com a cabeça e desci. Minha cabeça estava no mundo da lua voltado apenas para as imagens de pouco tempo atrás. Fervia de idéias não muito agradáveis, e quando cheguei a uma conclusão senti algo apertar meu peito. Aquelas marcas eram recentes _muito_ recentes eu não gostei nenhum pouco disso.

* * *

**N/A: **Se tiver algum erro de português mil perdões, eu não tenho beta e sou eu quem corrigi os erros, mas sempre tem aqueles erros que me escapam aos olhos TOT.

**Respostas:**

**Felt Morgan: **Na verdade é uma NaruSasu... hehehe mas é vida. Espero que curta esse capítulo. Obrigado por comentar e pelos elogios *-*

**Kuchiki Rin: **Continuei *-* Ficou bom?

**Inny: **Sim você está certa nas duas questões. Vi o filme faz MUITO tempo... mas tava zanzando pela net e achei alguma coisa relacionada a ele... e pensei... porque não? Quanto ao nome, sim é o mesmo do filme brasileiro, eu tinha escolido outro mais coincidia com o título de outra fic e pra não dar problemas eu tive que trocar as presas. Esse foi o primeiro nome que me veio na cabeça -.- . Espero que você tenha chegando até o final do primeiro capítulo... hehehe


	3. Que a Guerra Comece!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Que a Guerra Comece!

**3**

- Papai, você está bem? - perguntou Aiko, e só então eu voltei à realidade. Não me recordo de como cheguei à cozinha, ou porque estava colocando leite no _ramen_. Paro instantaneamente, mas já é tarde demais, o leite já tinha derramado e caído sobre minhas calças novas. Dou um sorriso amarelo, acho que murmuro um mecânico "Estou bem. Vou me trocar" e saio da mesa. Sasuke me fita soslaio e continua tomando seu café extra forte, Daichi ergue uma das sobrancelhas mais não pergunta nada. Aiko da de ombros voltando a comer.

Subi rapidamente as escadas, estava trocando de roupa quando a porta se abriu, e Sasuke apareceu no vão da porta.

- Está _realmente_ tudo bem, Naruto? – perguntou cauteloso. E pude sentir uma pontinha -minima- de preocupação em sua voz.

- Está. – falei áspero. Não estava bem, e tudo se devia exclusivamente ele.

- Então tudo bem. Quer que eu leve Daichi e Aiko para a escola?

- Não precisa. – coloquei as meias e os sapatos e fechei a porta do armário. – Eu posso levá-los.

Ele deu de ombros. E começou a descer as escadas, fui um pouco atrás, olhando as costas largas agora cobertas pelo terno. Balancei a cabeça e resisti da tentação de pergunta-lhe o que eram aquelas marcas em suas costas, e quem as tinha feito. Quando voltamos à cozinha, Daichi estava limpando o estrago que eu havia feito mais cedo.

- Depois eu limpo, Daichi. Você vai acabar se sujado. – adverti.

- Eu já terminei. – disse sorrindo, deixou o pano na pia da cozinha e foi para a sala pegar o material escolar. Eu fui logo atrás, Sasuke continuava ao meu lado. Observando a rotina da família.

- Se você não for agora você chegará atrasado. – observei. Com o canto dos lábios ele sorriu, típico sorriso presunçoso.

- Não se preocupe. A empresa não vai falir se eu chegar 5 minutos depois do horário.

- Ah... – adicionei sem graça. Esqueci completamente que ele pertencia à mesma classe que eu, não era um assalariado com uma casa modesta e filhos. Quando cheguei à garagem me senti ainda pior; um carro negro de última geração estava estacionado somente esperando-o. Subitamente senti-me idiota e me dei conta de que já não conhecia Sasuke tão bem, nem sequer saiba o carro que ele andava! Ou que tipo de trabalho ele fazia.

- Espero que não se importe. Pedi para Jirobu trazê-lo.

- Quem? – perguntei idiotamente. As crianças já estavam no carro a minha espera.

- Jirobu, meu motorista.

Olhei para o lugar do motorista e vi que um homem gordo e meio calvo estava sentando atrás do volante. Perguntei-me quando tudo isso havia mudado, quero dizer seus pais tinham dinheiro e uma pequena empresa, mas eles não eram ricos, tanto é que Sasuke freqüentava a mesma primaria que eu...

- Não tem problema. – respondi suave, balançando a cabeça.

Inesperadamente Sasuke me puxou pela nuca, aproximou nossos lábios. Apenas um selinho delicado, mas ainda sim um beijo. Minhas bochechas ficaram quentes; coradas. Meu coração latia a mil e meu corpo não reagia.

- Porque você fez isso? – as palavras saiam com dificuldade, tinha a impressão de que minha boca estava cheia de areia.

- Tem um homem olhando para nós. – eu ia virar para trás, mas ele me impediu com um dos braços. – Não olhe Idiota! – sorriu para disfarçar e continuou: - Ele parece um típico homem do governo, não sabe disfarçar.

- Podia ter me avisado antes. - digo furioso, não pelo beijo, mas por ter sido pego de surpresa. Olho para o carro, as crianças estão preocupadas demais no radio para ver o que acontecia ao seu redor, voltou a fitar Sasuke, ele e aquele sorriso incrivelmente sacana no rosto. Fecho a mão e também sorrio, não vou perder para aquele desgraçado. Pegou-o de surpresa, agarro pela nuca e dou um beijo.

Beijo com urgência e rapidez, por um curto espaço de tempo, nossas línguas se tocam e sinto cargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Sem querer ele deixa a maleta de couro cair em seus pés, dá um pequeno gemido e conseqüentemente abre a boca. Aproveito a situação para tornar o beijo ainda mais profundo, (aquilo estava realmente bom) ia enlaçar sua cintura, porém antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ele me empurra.

- Acho que já está bom. – diz ele com toda a sua compostura. Pega a sua mala e entra no carro. Em nenhum momento ele me olha.

- Né, Né Sasuke. Agora estamos quites. – consigo dizer, e tenho certeza de que ele escutou porque fechou a porta com mais força do que o necessário.

Feliz por conseguir irritá-lo. Dou a volta e entro em meu próprio carro, dois pares de olhos me fitam curiosamente. Merda!

- O que você e o Sasuke-niisan estavam fazendo?

- É. – reforço Daichi estreitando os olhos. – Você o beijou igual fazia com a mamãe.

- Erm... Um... – coloquei a mãos sobre a cabeça e dei o meu melhor sorriso. – Aquilo foi uma demonstração de carinho... E algo que você não devem repetir com outras pessoas.

- Por quê? – Daichi inquiriu, eu comecei a suar.

- Por que... Porque são coisas que só os adultos fazem... Quando você for maior irá entender.

Ok. Sei que a minha resposta não foi genial, mas era tudo em que podia pensar naquele momento e antes que viessem mais "Porquês" coloquei o carro em marcha e o radio nas alturas. Isso evitaria a conversa e com sorte, quem sabe, elas se esqueceriam disso. Como sempre fiz o caminho tranqüilo para a escola, estacionei no lugar certo e dessa vez meu carro saiu ileso, entreguei no carro novamente e fui para o trabalho aonde mais um dia estressante de trabalho viria.

O prédio onde trabalhava era como todos os outros em Tóquio, alto, brilhante e com centenas de andares para percorrer. Trabalho em uma gráfica... Um ramo estranho para um cara que queria ser um Yakuza*, né? Pois é, nem tudo são flores. Enfim cheguei ao meu departamento, sorri para todos e voltei para a minha cabine. Até alguém me jogar uma bolinha de papel e me chamar. É certas coisas não mudam.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – interpelou Sai, meu amigo desde a secundária. Ele era um tanto quanto indiscreto, fisicamente me lembrava o Sasuke. Resumindo era um cara legal. É ah, ele estava na minha 'festa de casamento'. – Como foi à lua de mel?

Eu já mencionei que ele era indiscreto não é? Bem é disso que eu estou falando.

- Não teve lua de mel, Sai – revidei pela qüinquagésima vez. Ele andava me perturbando com isso desde que soubera que eu me casaria com Sasuke.

- Hn. Que pena. – cantarolou. – Aposto que o Sasuke-kun ia gostar.

- Ia gostar? Como assim...? – Sabe às vezes era difícil entender o que ele falava.

- Ah... Você não sabia? ... O Sasuke-kun é...

- Cala a boca Sai! – gritou um dos meus amigos, cuja voz eu não pude identificar. – E comece a trabalhar!

- Mas...

Dessa vez eu o interrompi.

- Acho melhor fazer o que ele pediu. – Sorri e voltei-me para o computador tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Aposto que ele ia falar uma coisa grosseira como "ele parecer ter o pinto grande" ou "ele é deve ser muito bom na cama".

O resto do dia foi normal. Recebi um convite para beber de Sai e mais alguns amigos, no entanto, recusei. Na volta para casa, parei no mercado e comprei algumas coisas para o jantar, subitamente estava animado. A primeira coisa que fiz algo chegar a casa foi colocá-las na geladeira, logo depois fui para a secretária eletrônica. Duas novas mensagens. Apertei o botão e deixei a gravação rolar.

-... _Os Uzumaki & Uchiha Sasuke não estão em casa, então deixe o seu recado. BIP*BIP*_ - Havia trocado a mensagem assim que recebi a ligação de Sasuke. A gravação estava horrível mais era o melhor que eu podia fazer... – _Uchiha? Naruto o que está havendo?_

Reconheço a voz instantaneamente. Gaara. Sinto minha respiração acelerar, minhas mãos estão frias. A gravação continua a rolar.

- _Bem não importa. Estou indo numa viajem de negócios para Konoha, vou ficar na sua casa. Estou embarcando agora, devo estar na sua casa às sete horas._

Passei as mãos sobre os olhos. Conhecia a voz de Gaara e sabia que ele estava _simplesmente_ furioso. Respirei tentando me acalmar.

Depois de Sasuke, Gaara era o meu melhor amigo. E ambos se detestavam. Aos dezesseis anos tiveram uma briga tão violenta que eu pensei que Sasuke fosse ficar cego e o Gaara sem um braço. Quando Gaara se casou com Matsuri as brigas diminuíram consideravelmente, mas se olhasse bem dentro de seus olhos você notaria os olhares de ódio, as piadinhas sarcásticas e as ameaças veladas.

- Papai?

- Ãhn. – Caramba! Quando eles haviam entrando? – Oh... Olá. Como foi o seu dia?

- Foi bom. – respondeu Aiko.

- Pai cadê o nosso lanche? – gritou Daichi da cozinha.

- Já vou preparar. – gritei de volta. Só agora meu cérebro voltara a funcionar. Olhei para o relógio: 17h50 o tempo passou rápido demais.

Olhei uma última vez para a secretária e vi que ela continuava a apitar. A segunda mensagem. Apertei o botão e esperei pacientemente a pessoa começar a falar.

- _Porque o meu nome está na sua secretária? E porque diabos você não atende a porcaria do celular? A deixa pra lá, só liguei para avisar que hoje terei uma reunião de caráter especial, vai ser num hotel um pouco afastado da sua casa por isso vou ficar aqui uns dois ou três dias. _

Olhei para o céu, ou melhor, para o teto da minha casa e agradeci aos céus por aquela pequena ajuda. Talvez, Deus estivesse do meu lado. Aliviado fui para a cozinha preparar o lanche das crianças e o jantar. Quando terminei de fazer a comida e tirei o avental à campainha tocou, achei que ainda era meio cedo para ser o Gaara, dei de ombros, talvez o vôo estivesse adiantando. Porém assim que abri a porta tive a pior surpresa da minha vida, Sasuke estava na minha porta completamente molhado e com um cheiro horrível.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei quase aos gritos. _Você não PODE estar aqui_, completo em pensamento.

- A reunião foi cancelada, quando fui sair com o carro vi que alguém tinha esvaziado os pneus do carro. Conclusão tive que vir de ônibus e assim que salto no ponto um imbecil qualquer, passa a roda numa poça água. – ele aponta para a própria roupa. – e aqui está o resultado.

Retiro o que disse, Deus não está no meu lado. Na verdade acho que ele me odeia.

**Continua...**

**Sasuke beijou Naruto e ele revidou. Rivalidade ou algo mais?**

**O que será que Sai ia falar para Naruto? Algo importante ou apenas mais um bobagem?**

**Gaara x Sasuke, qual é o motivo para brigarem tanto?**

* * *

**N/A: **Sem querer mandei o capítulo de outra fic é.e foi mal.

**Respostas:**

**Kuchiki Rin:** uhsuhsuhsuh o que você acha que é? Machucados? Ou algo provocando por um (a) amante? Não sei porque mais eu to tendo bastante imaginação pra continuar essa fic então os capítulos tão vindo bem rapidinhos (to escrevendo eles em três horas mais ou menos), então eu prefiro postar logo. Mas também quando essa imaginação resolver da adeus é.e prefiro nem imaginar, por enquanto vou curtindo minha maré de sorte. Obrigado por ler *-*

**Mag:** Sim é retirado do filme... koaksoaks. Ç.ç Sem querer eu coloquei o capítulo errado na fic... hehehe falta de pratica já faz um tempo que não posto nada...

**Felt Morgan: **Nada :D a maioria das fic's são SasuNaru (que eu também gosto), mas imaginar o Sasuke corando é tudo *-*. Pra falar a verdade eu não vi o filme, só sei do que se trata porque deu o nome do filme e a sinopse no radio. Quase não vejo filme brasileiro :/ Viva a imperfeição humana! (brincadeirinha). Acho que o Sasuke saber fazer mais coisa que o Naruto :x, daqui a pouco ele vai mostrar o seus dotes culinários... hehehe. Ah! O Gaara já apareceu (só por causa você viu! x]) vai ser uma participação especial e essencial...


	4. Porsche Vermelho

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Porsche Vermelho.

**4**

Depois do choque inicial, dei umas boas gargalhadas (talvez tenha até sido de nervoso, vai saber?) e pedi para Sasuke entrar pela porta de trás (não poderia deixá-lo entrar na minha casa daquele jeito, podia?), dei um banho de mangueira e ofereci-lhe uma toalha seca. Ele estava muitíssimo irritado e jurando de morte um cara que muito provavelmente não encontraria mais.

Entrando em casa as crianças olharam-no assustadas (de verdade ele estava com uma aura assassina e ainda tinha o cheiro forte de fossa), não falaram nada e voltaram sua atenção para a TV, Sasuke subiu para tomar uma ducha decente e eu fui para a cozinha preparar a mesa para cinco, rezando para que não houvesse nenhum homicídio enquanto jantávamos.

Sasuke demorou mais de uma hora no banho (achei que ele tivesse dormindo ou algo assim), então resolvi vê-lo. O que eu encontrei? Um cara cochilando sobre a banheira. Soltei um risinho e cutuquei-o.

- Hn. – os olhos negros abriram-se sonolento. - O que foi?

- Você já esta mais de uma hora no banho Sasuke. Seus pés já devem estar enrugados. – brinquei.

- Já vou sair. – murmurou e bocejou ao mesmo tempo. Levantou-se da banheira e eu pude ver os arranhões, pareciam ter se multiplicado desde a primeira vez que os vi.

- O que são esses arranhões em suas costas, Sasuke? – perguntei. Não agüentei minha curiosidade era grande demais para mantê-la só para mim.

- Arranhões? – repetiu e colocou a toalha em volta da sua cintura. – Onde?

- Nas suas costas. – assinalei com o dedo indicador. – um monte deles.

- Não é nada. – mentiu, percebi imediatamente. – Deve ser um tipo de alergia.

Fiquei irritado, muito irritado. Sabia que era uma mentira, e ele também. Então porque não me falava a droga da verdade?

- Se não quer me contar, Sasuke, não conte. – falei em tom magoado, ergui-me e andei até a porta do banheiro. – Mas não minta para mim. Sei que está mentido.

Sei do banheiro furioso, nem ousei olhar para trás, ou cairia na tentação de pegar o primeiro objeto que tinha em mãos para descarregá-lo num certo moreno. Desci as escadas pisando duro, xingando-o mentalmente. Só percebi que a campainha estava tocando quando Aiko começou a me cutucar.

- Tem alguém na porta papai. – disse com sua vozinha doce e seu olhar meigo. Me esqueci de tudo o que estava pensando, e sorri-lhe. Ela tinha o poder de me tranqüilizar.

- Vou atender. Dattebayo. – coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e fui em direção a porta. Olhei no olho mágico mais a imagem ficou pouco deformada, apenas um tufo de cabelo ruivo e um sobretudo negro. Demorei um pouco a perceber quem era, mas logo caiu a ficha: Gaara. Abri a porta, e o abracei. No começou foi um abraço desajeitado da parte de ambos, mais depois se tornou quente e acolhedor.

- Você está ótimo! – digo distanciando-me para olhá-lo melhor. Os cabelos ruivos estão um pouco maiores do que me recordo, os olhos verdes águas vibram na mesma maré calma de sempre. Ele, assim como Sasuke, não mudou muito com o passar dos anos.

- Você também. – diz ele num tom apático de sempre. Pego suas malas e as coloco no corredor.

- Gaara? – a voz fria pergunta do auto da escada. Sinto um calafrio na espinha.

- Sasuke. – cumprimenta Gaara a contra gosto, e faz uma pequena reverência.

O clima é tenso. Mas estranhamente eles não parecem dispostos as se atacar. Respiro um pouco aliviado e voltou minha atenção para Sasuke. Ele está vestido com um short branco e uma camisa de algodão azul marinho, e os cabelos ainda estão molhados.

- Gaara vai passar alguns dias com agente.

Sasuke levanta uma das sobrancelhas fitando Gaara longamente. E Gaara faz o mesmo. Cara eles dão medo.

- Então... – começo a falar para cortar o contado visual. – Vamos comer? A mesa já está pronta e... Ah! Gaara, você vai ficar no quarto de Daichi. – parei e fitei Aiko pedido ajuda. – Ahnm. Aiko leve Gaara para o quarto de vocês sim? Talvez ele queira tomar um banho... Ou algo parecido... Então mostre tudo a ele.

- Está bem. – disse e obediente pegou a mão de Gaara e subiu pelas escadas, quando já estavam no topo, Gaara parou.

- Naruto, quero falar com você.

- Certo. – limpei a garganta - Depois do jantar agente conversa.

Ele assentiu enquanto era arrastado por Aiko. Ele não tinha esquecido o lance da secretária eletrônica... Merda!

- Porque não me avisou que ele vinha? – perguntou entre dentes, assim que eles desapareceram de nossas vistas.

- Eu... – titubeie, o olhar assassino voltou. – Eu... Esqueci...

- Esqueceu? – repetiu calmamente, porém por dentro estava prestes a estourar um vulcão em erupção.

- É sabe. Esses tipos de coisas acontecem... Vamos Sasuke, só por três dias. – supliquei-lhe com os meus grandes olhos azuis. Odiava ter que fazer isso, mais era bom um bem maior. A minha vida. – Você sabe que o Gaara é meu amigo.

- Hnm. – grunhiu e depois se afastou em direção a cozinha e eu o segui.

Sentamos a mesa e esperamos pacientemente eles chegarem, o jantar foi civilizado (embora Gaara me olhasse o tempo todo). Quando terminamos, deixei-os na sala tomando café civilizado, e levei as crianças para dormirem, assim que voltei para sala escutei pequenos sussurros e traços de conversas.

- _Você não pode contar para ele. _– A voz de Sasuke saiu rouca muito diferente a qual estava acostumado. Apurei mais os ouvidos e tentei escutar mais alguma coisa. - _você não tem esse direito._

_- Isso também é problema meu, Sasuke._

Queria escutar mais a conversa, porém, antes que eu pudesse me aproximar, bati num vaso e ele caiu fazendo um estardalhaço, instantaneamente Gaara e Sasuke paparam a conversa e voltaram a sua atual pose-feita-de-marmore.

- Hey! – amaldiçoei-me mentalmente, coloquei um enorme sorrindo no rosto e pus a cabeça para dentro da sala. – parece que eu deixei um vaso cair.

Nenhum deles me prestou demasiada atenção, peguei uma vassoura e par na varanda e arrumei a bagunça com o ouvido colado na sala. Mas só havia silêncio. Resignado catei os destroços do jarro e me juntei a eles, conversamos sobre coisas triviais e logo depois fomos dormir.

Tive um sonho estranho, e muito erótico. Estranhamente não me lembro com quem, tenho a sensação de é alguém conhecido, cara! Como eu odeio não lembrar coisas de um sonho... Sabe, eles podem ser importantes um dia desses...

Acordo com a sensação e posição da manhã anterior. Estou começando a acreditar que a cintura de Sasuke tenha criado uma formula mágica de me atrair até ela. Ou será que estava tão necessitado nem percebia? Não. Com certeza era outra coisa.

Levemente puxei minha mão até se afastar do corpo de Sasuke, sua pulsação mudou, ficou um pouco mais forte, porém, ele não acordou. Sorri internamente em ver que Sasuke já não tinha pesadelos como antes. Sai da cama e fui diretamente para o banheiro, fiz minha higiene rapidamente e desci. Encontrei Gaara, já arrumado, empoleirado na janela da sala.

- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam, não é?

Ele girou nos calcanhares até me fitar, sorriu suavemente.

- Alguns sim. Outros não.

- Que tal um café da manhã? – ofereço indo para a cozinha.

- Claro.

Comecei a fazer o café, incluído os das crianças e Sasuke, logo que acabei coloquei um pouco de café para Gaara, fui para o quarto das crianças acordei-as e mandei-as para o banho, passei pelo quarto nosso... Digo meu quarto bati na porta e voltei a descer. Pouco depois ele desceu, tomou um café rápido (estava de péssimo humor), em nenhum momento me olhou, fez um leve cumprimento informal, e foi trabalhar. Como todo bom anfitrião, acompanhei-o até a entrada da casa e quase esbarrei nele quando ele parou abruptamente.

- O que ouve Sasuke?

- Esse carro... – ele se voltou para mim. Seus olhos se estreitaram em direção a cozinha. – Eu conheço esse carro.

**Continua...?**

* * *

**N/A: **Erros são por conta da casa, eu não tive muito tempo de revisar, sorry.

**Felt Morgan:** Será que era isso? USHUSH Gosto do Gaara, mas com o Sasuke não tem pra ninguém. Sabe você me deu uma idéia do porque o Sasuke e o Gaara brigam tanto - sorriso maligno. - Gaara vai fazer altas revelações (acho que vai surpreender grande parte da galera). Naruto vai ficar rosa chiclete XD. Ele casou com o Sasuke, quer sorte maior que essa? KAOKSKOAKS brincadeira. Vou tentar estar atualizando rápido, bem na medida do possível... hehehe

Eu não entendo os filmes brasileiros... Tem uma literatura tão boa... Pessoas que escrevem radiantemente bem, e eles escolhem colocar filmes de violência, palavreado chulo etc... Isso é o que estraga no filme brasileiro, mas enfim, tenho certeza que um dia desses vai sair um filme brasileiro com uma história de arrasar corações. Quem sabe uma das milhares de autoras do fanfiction não virá uma roteirista?

**Mag: **Pobre nada... Naruto ta bem e nem sabe... hehehe. Sempre encontrei em Sasuke e Naruto pessoas competitivas (vide o anime e o mangá), e também Naruto é muito impulsivo... Junta isso mais um boca tentadora... Bem é nisso que dá. Sim é esse mesmo o filme, eu até ia colocar o título da fic assim, mais ia ficar muito tosco.

**Dea: **Ficou feliz que tenha gostado.

**Uzumari Weasley: **Hehehe com Naruto é bateu, levou não tem outra. Tadinho, Sasuke gemeu de dor, foi _quase_ inconsciente..._ Quase. _Fico extremamente contente que você tenha gostado da fic, esse é o meu primeiro YAOI sério, então estou me empenhando ao máximo. Sinceramente nem eu sei quem é a mulher do Naruto, ela é a apenas um filler. É Gaara já chegou trazendo polemica... Cheio de segredinho... Até comecei a escrever o 4 capítulo no domingo, mas não consegui terminar ;/ Espero que aprecie esse capítulo tanto quanto os outros.

**Inu:** UHSUHSUHS Isso ainda não posso revelar...

**Lady Yuraa (pptsuchan):** Pode ser... Pode não ser... Eles não precisam de um motivo concreto para se odiarem (e eles tem esse motivos concretos). Sim, acho que eu gosto do que é diferente /), mas também vai ter uma pitada de SasuNaru... Gosto muito dos dois... Mas imaginar o Sasuke por baixo é quase um sonho de consumo, ele corando então... – para hemorragia nasal. - NaruSasu é coisa rara (na verdade só encontrei 1 em português e 5 em espanhol), mas quem sabe com o tempo os horizontes vão se ampliando... Espero que continue acompanhando! Até a próxima!

**Kuchiki Rin: **Olá Cleópatra! UHSUHSU Sim, Gaara é casado com uma mulher. Tem uma história por trás dessa história, vai ser explicado mais pra frente, talvez num flash back ou sendo cotando pelo Gaara, ainda to pensando na maneira. Ué... vai ver que o Sasuke apanha todo dia é.e cof*cof /nãoacreditenisso/. Direitos iguais né? Daqui a pouco Naruto coloca uns chifres nele pra ficarem quites XD. Pode deixar te mando um pouco de imaginação, Hey, chegou até você?

**Teka: *-***

**Vivi-hydeist:** Enrolar mais? Que nada... Era pra ele dizer 'sim' na mesma hora... Mas o Naruto estranho o clima com o negócio da apólice e bla bla bla, aí eu resolveu fazer um docinho... É todos inconsciente temos algo guardado, que com muito convivo pode acabar se revelando, com o Sasuke o buraco é bem mas encima, mas como a fic é narrada pelo Naruto, então fica mais difícil de ver o que passa na cabeça do Sasuke, mas acredite, Sasuke não faz nada inconscientemente (a não ser que ele esteja dormindo... TSK). Vou tomar mais cuidado, mas as letras comidas a culpa é do FF . net ás vezes ele faz isso comigo. Anyway ele me ama.

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Hey! Vocês não são mais anônimos seus nomes também estarão aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_- Doris . Black_

_- Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar e Favoritos...


	5. Era você!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Era você?!

**5**

De supetão Sasuke voou para a cozinha, eu fiquei atônito sem saber o que fazer. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando para o nada, só voltei a me mover quando escutei a voz alterada de Sasuke. Corri para a cozinha e cheguei bem a tempo de ver o espetáculo começar.

- Foi você! – Sasuke acusou. Seus dentes estavam trincavam enquanto falava. Ele estava furioso.

- Eu o que? – inquiriu Gaara com sua calma habitual. Pelo jeito ele estava entendendo menos que eu.

- Foi você que me encharcou ontem! – apontou com uma criança birrenta. Processei aquele dado por um momento, enfim entendi onde ele queira chegar, e imediatamente fui defender Gaara.

- Sasuke, - comecei calmo, tentando aplacar sua raiva. – Como pode ter sido ele? Digo, o avião dele só chegou depois que você veio para casa... Ele não...

- Ele tem razão. – interrompeu Gaara, sua serenidade estava intacta. Eu olhei-o surpreso e Sasuke vitorioso.

O barulho na cozinha ficou em suspenso. Pude escutar ao longe o barulho do desenho animado preferido de Daichi, tudo me pareceu muito longínquo. Enquanto eu ia a sua defesa, tentado impedir uma briga e ele me contradiz com um olhar calmo de que fez e faria de novo.

- Mas não foi de propósito. – adicionou. E sorriu – Se eu soubesse que era você, pode acreditar, eu teria feito muito pior.

Sasuke largou a maleta na mesa da cozinha, ele se aproximou de Gaara. Foi tudo muito rápido, fechei os olhos por alguns minutos tentando formula uma estratégia eficaz e quando abri BAN! Sasuke acertou um soco no estomago do ruivo, no mesmo momento em que Gaara acertava-lhe um soco no rosto, com a pressão Gaara caiu do banco, e Sasuke foi um pouco para trás seu rosto pálido inchou instantaneamente. Corri para separá-los, mas naquela hora do circo já estava armado. Com gritaria, Daichi e Aiko tinham parado de assistir TV, e viam luta ao vivo. Arrumaram até torcida organizada: Aiko torcia para Sasuke, e Daichi para Gaara eu no meio tentando separar os dois. Coisa que se mostrou inútil.

- Parem com isso!

Gritei a plenos pulmões, contudo, minha voz parecia não chegar até eles. Tentei mais duas vezes, vendo que era igualmente ineficaz fui para algo mais radical.

- Daichi, vá para a sala. – mandei autoritário. – e leve Aiko com você.

- Mas... Pai... – argumento excitado pela briga. Seus olhos não se desviavam do espetáculo a sua frente.

- A-G-O-R-A. – exigi mantendo minha voz sob controle.

Dessa vez ele me obedeceu sem pestanejar, sumiu como um raio. Logo depois passei calmamente por eles, e fui para o jardim, peguei a mangueira e arrastei-a até a cozinha, olhei uma ultima vez para eles antes de ligá-la. O janto não era forte mais o primeiro contato foi o suficiente para separá-los.

- O que...? – Sasuke foi o primeiro a tentar formular uma frase, mas parou no meio dela.

- Escute aqui, você já não são mais crianças para resolverem tudo na pancada. Eu não quero que vocês briguem de novo, não enquanto estiverem de baixo desse teto. – as marcas na minha bochecha uniram-se, fazendo com que eu parecesse uma raposa. - Agora saiam daqui.

Estranhamente nenhum deles proferiu nenhuma palavra, acataram rapidamente a minha ordem.

- Ei. – chamei atenção e ambos pararam. – Eu não disse que era para vocês irem para o quarto. Vocês vão para o quintal se secar ao sol, eu vou levar as crianças para o colégio e eu quero que vocês sequem a cozinha, colocando tudo como estava antes. Entenderam?

Sasuke olhou pra o lado oposto e inclinou levemente a cabeça. Gaara cruzou os braços e balançou o pé. Revirei os olhos, depois de velho descobria duas crianças grandes. Eles eram mais infantis que meus filhos!

- Entenderam? - tentei novamente.

- Murmp.

- Sim.

- Ótimo!

Sorri de orelha a orelha enquanto eles obedeciam minhas ordens. Peguei as crianças, levei-as para o colégio e fui para o trabalho. Se o dia já tinha começado assim de estressante não queria nem imaginar como seria a noite. Cheguei ao trabalho e fiz minha rotina habitual, mas não foi como sempre, de repente me peguei pensando em Sasuke, muito mais do que deveria. Fui chamado atenção algumas vezes por erros poucos comuns, xinguei meu chefe um par de vezes, levei uma advertência e por pouco não bato em Sai. Ele chega a ser chato de tão insistente.

- Então, Naruto-kun, você vai ao bar hoje?

- Sai eu já disse que...

- Qual é Naruto, vai ser só um trago rápido. Você pode pedir para o Shikamaru pegar as crianças...

- Não é bem assim... Eu não posso convocar o Shikamaru assim de repente...

- Então peça para o Sasuke!

- Cara, você pediu pra ser chato e meteram a mão. – coloquei uma das mãos sobre a têmpora. – Eu vou pensar está bem? Vou ligar para o Sasuke, se ele não estiver uma reunião eu vou pedir... Mas se não der, não.

- Tudo bem. – disse o moreno sorrindo e voltando ao trabalho.

O restante do trabalho seguiu normalmente, e fiquei até mais relaxado. No fim do expediente liguei para Sasuke, e diferente do que eu achei que ia acontecer, ele concordou sem fazer perguntas. Foi tudo bastante tranquilo conversei, ri e esqueci por algumas horas os problemas que, provavelmente, me aguardavam em casa.

Eis que quando chego a casa vejo algo extraordinário: Gaara está jogando Playstation com Daichi, enquanto Aiko torce para que um dos dois perca. Assim que Aiko me vê dá um gritinho e corre para o meu lado, Daichi pausa o jogo e faz o mesmo, Gaara se levanta, cruza os braços e me fita longamente.

- Otousan, você não vai acreditar... – começou Aiko, entusiasmada. - Tio Sasuke e Tio Gaara levaram agente pro parque! Foi tão incrível! Sasuke-Onii-chan botava medo nas crianças...

- o Tio Gaara também. – adicionou Daichi.

Seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação, e Daichi não estava muito diferente mais estava se contendo. Não queria mostrar a Sasuke que gostara de estar no parque a sua presença. Passei os olhos de relance pela casa, estava tudo arrumando, girei mais um pouco os olhos e fitei Gaara, ele trajava uma calça jeans e uma blusa de algodão vermelha, estava bem à-vontade. E não carregava nenhuma marca visível causada pela briga.

- Se comportaram bem? – ambos assentiram, eu acariciei a cabeça deles. – Muito bem. É assim que se faz.

Voltei minha atenção para Gaara, um sorriso maroto brotou em meus lábios.

- Então quer dizer que vocês foram ao Parque de diversões?

- Sasuke recebeu uns convites de algum sócio... Ou algo assim, então ele resolveu levá-los.

- Ah... E onde ele está? – pergunto já que ele não esta em lugar nenhum da sala.

- Na cozinha. As crianças reclamaram de fome, e ele foi preparar algo...

Movimentei levemente a cabeça em sinal de afirmação e fui para a cozinha. Essa era a segunda vez que eu pegava Sasuke numa situação inusitada, e era tão bom. Dessa vez, ele estava indo bem, fazia tudo com destreza, tão aplicado ao que fazia que não me dei ao trabalho de distraí-lo. O cheiro delicioso de comida adentrou minhas narinas, minha barriga solta um ronco alto em protesto, Sasuke deu um pulo.

- Merda! – ele abre a torneira e deixa a água cair sobre o corte no dedo. – Desde quando está aqui?

- Ahn. Cheguei há pouco tempo. – fitei-o de soslaio - Então, se divertiram sem mim?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim.

- Pensei que não gostasse de parques...

- Não gosto. Mas Aiko viu os ingressos na minha maleta e insistiu tanto que eu não tive outra saída. – ele fez uma careta e chupou o dedo cortado. Foi então que eu vi uma marca arroxeada no olho direito, e uma pequena escoriação no pescoço. Inconscientemente lambi os lábios, e imagens nada castas vieram a minha mente. Balancei vigorosamente a cabeça até que as idéias retornassem ao seu lugar original. Com certeza estava mais necessitado do que eu imaginava. – O jantar está pronto. – anunciou e segundos depois todos já estavam na cozinha.

Não ouve nada de muito novo no jantar. Aiko contou detalhadamente o seu dia, desde a sua chegada a escola até a ida ao parque de diversões com o seu querido 'oniisan', Daichi vez o mesmo só que menos entusiasmado. Sasuke e Gaara ficaram quietos o jantar inteiro, como se estivessem se analisando, havia algo no olhar deles que eu não pude identificar e que me deixou muito intrigado. Logo que terminou o jantar Sasuke deu uma desculpa e subiu, as crianças começaram a bocejar, dei um banho rápido e coloquei-as para dormir. Assim que só restaram Gaara e eu. Nenhum dos dois parecia com sono. E Gaara parecia estranhamente inquieto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Iie. Não... Naruto eu preciso conversar com você.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Morram de curiosidade... MUAHUAHUAHUA

**Vocabulário:**

**Otousan:** Pai.

**Oniisan:** irmão, mas no caso da fic é uma maneira afetuosa de chamar a pessoa.

**Iie: **Não.

_Respotas:_

**Uzumari weasley: **uhsuhsushus será? Você terá a confirmação (ou não) no próximo capítulo. Tsk... Naruto só é um pouquinho curioso... O Filme é "Eu os declaro marido e Larry" é uma comedia muito boa, mas não tem nada YAOI. Não, não é brasileiro, procura no Google que você acha mais informações. O filme é divertidíssimo, mas não tem tanto haver com a fic. Só o começo é similar. Algumas respostas você já tem, agora só falta a mais importante.

**Vivi-** **hydeist:** Anyway. Agora a história vai começar a desenrolar. Deu pra aliviar a sua curiosidade?

**Minimini-san:** Nem dá, mas bem que o Gaara gostaria. Bem, é, foi o carro do Gaara que deu um 'pequeno' banho adicional no Sasuke. Você tem uma fic né? Eu vi por esses dias, mas não tive tempo de ler... hehehe Obrigado por ler e comentar. Volte sempre!

**Lady Yuraa (pptusachan): ***-* Assim eu vou me sentir o último biscoito no pacote XD. Logo, Logo o Naruto ira saber, uma das revelações do Gaara vai deixar ele ligado diretamente há isso. Te garanto que ele não vai ficar nada, nada feliz. O quarto deles vai ter que ser a prova de som, se não coitada das crianças...

**Gb!: **Acho é que a relação que eu sempre imaginei. Sim essa fic tem bastante pergunta, poucas respostas. AUHAUHAUH Espero que continue acompanhado e mandando reviews.

**Gab's: **\o/ Também fico pra morrer quando as minhas autoras preferidas demoram para a atualizar, mas as fic's delas são bem elaboradas e geralmente tem beta então é de melhor qualidade sem comparações :~D, então acho que vale a pena esperar. Vou colocar um pouquinho dos dois... quero mostrar um pouco dos dois lados, hehehe. Gaara e Sasuke se pegando? Hunm... será que é isso que o Gaara vai falar pro Naruto no próximo capítulo? Bem eles podem amar o Naruto e estar se consolando mutuamente... vai saber...

**Felt Morgan: **Tá ficando quente... A primeira opção foi quase certeira... (eu acho, se você estiver pensando no mesmo que eu...o/\o) Você pensa a mesma coisa que eu... 'hoho' SasuNaru/NaruSasu é tenso *-*. São? Nunca tinha pensando assim... Na verdade elas não são os anjinhos, daqui a pouco eles vão começar a aprontar, Sasuke tem muito carinho pelos dois, embora não demonstre. Não escutei falar nesse filme... mais vou dar uma procuradinha é sempre bom manter-se atualizada. Até a próximo capítulo XD

**Mag: **Hheheh estou atualizando o mais rápido o possível. Sasuke não é nenhum santo... Daí já da pra tirar de onde vem essas marcas... Ele ta casado não morto XD. Eles são marra.

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Hey! Vocês não são mais anônimos seus nomes também estarão aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_- Doris . Black_

_- Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- __Hyuuga Deka-chan lol_

_- Camis_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar e Favoritos...


	6. Roda da Fortuna

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Roda da Fortuna

**6**

Eu assenti com a cabeça e guiei-o até o quintal, sentei em umas das cadeiras de praia e ofereci a outra ao ruivo que negou, e encostou-se ao batente da porta. Já tinha me esquecido completamente que ele queria conversar comigo, o assunto parecia ser bem sério já que Gaara raramente perdia a serenidade.

- Desde quando você e o Sasuke estão juntos?

- Desde sempre. Esqueceu que nós somos amigos? – rebati achando graça da pergunta dele. De verdade era uma pergunta estranha que eu não esperaria de uma pessoa como Gaara.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando, Naruto. – retorquiu com a voz levemente irritada. – Estou falando da relação de casados...

Ah! Havia esquecido completamente. Quero dizer, quase ninguém sabia que o meu casamento com Sasuke era fachada. Dei um sorriso largo, disposto a contar-lhe tudo, Gaara era um dos amigos em que eu mais confiava e queria que ele se levasse bem com Sasuke.

- Nós não temos uma relação. – esclareci. – Pelo menos não no jeito que você está pensando...

- Como assim?

- Eu pedi para o Sasuke me ajudar com a apólice de seguro, você só pode modificá-la se casar... Então... Pedi ajuda para ele. Isso é só.

Gaara franziu a testa, confuso.

- Então você não sabe...?

- Saber o que?

- Sasuke é gay.

Dentro da minha cabeça esse eco se repete como uma canção de ninar assustadora. Olho para Gaara e para minhas mãos. De repente começo a gargalhar histericamente. Isso não faz nenhum sentido, simplesmente não faz.

- Naruto... – chama e sinto algo gelado sobre a minha face. – Naruto... Merda Naruto, responde!

Paro de rir, olho para Gaara novamente. Seu rosto está sério e muito pálido.

- Você está falando sério?

Eu sabia que estava, mesmo assim precisava de uma confirmação auditiva.

- Estou. Por mais que eu odeie o Sasuke, não mentiria sobre algo assim.

- Certo. – tento fazer uma limpeza geral no meu cérebro, mas merda eu mal consigo raciocinar! – Como e há quanto tempo você sabe disso?

Ele de ombros.

- Acho que a minha vida toda. Você sabe por que eu e Sasuke brigamos tanto?

Balancei a cabeça em negativa. Sempre achei que fosse uma antipatia mútua, ou algo assim.

- Porque nós éramos/ somos apaixonados por você. Nós queríamos a sua atenção sempre, só para nós, queríamos te monopolizar.

Fiquei paralisado. Se **uma** descoberta dessas já era ruim, imagine duas?

- Espera... – levantei uma mão em sinal de 'pare' – você não é casado, com uma _mulher?_

- Sou. – sorriu tristemente - Mas só tomei essa decisão depois que você se casou. Gosto da minha mulher, mas não a amo. – replicou sinceramente.

Senti o impulso de abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito, mas isso não ia ajudar em nada a situação dele ou a minha.

Nunca passou pela minha cabeça uma coisa como essa, quero dizer, não sou homofóbico nem nada. Mas caramba! Isso era demasiado complicado para responder apenas com um 'sinto muito' ou 'vai dar tudo certo'.

- Porque você está me dizendo tudo isso _agora?_

- Porque eu não quero te esconder nada e me arrepender depois.

- Tem mais alguma coisa para me contar? - perguntei desatento. Acho que nada que ele dissesse agora me deixaria chocado.

- Sim. No seu casamento, eu e Sasuke transamos.

Estava errado. Isso tinha me chocado, muito. Não senti nojo, nem nada parecido, mas bem no meu intimo senti algo... Uma irritação profunda... Um ciúme incontrolável, uma revolta devastadora.

- Vocês... O quê... – parei formar uma palavra naquela situação era muito difícil. - Eu pensei que vocês se odiassem!

- E nos odiamos. Foi uma vez só, Naruto. Nós estávamos carentes... Era o dia do seu casamento... Bebemos muito e aconteceu...

Sem falar ou fazer qualquer gesto eu me afastei de Gaara, ele me deixou ir sem qualquer tentativa de tentar me impedir, sabia que eu precisava pensar. Sai de casa, precisava, não, necessitava ar puro. Caminhei uns poucos metros, até chegar ao parque onde pela primeira vez vira Sasuke. Sentei-me no velho balanço, impulsionei os pés balançando-o levemente, fechei os olhos e deixei me levar. Lembranças arquivadas no fundo do meu coração vieram à tona.

_- Naruto? – chamou uma voz grossa, ainda sim infantil. – Porque você está chorando?_

_O garotinho de cabelos e olhos negros se agachou até ficar a altura do outro._

_- Alguém te fez alguma coisa?_

_- Não. – respondeu o garoto erguendo os olhos azuis e fitando aqueles enormes e curiosos olhos negros._

_- Então o que aconteceu? Você não é de chorar a toa. – insistiu o garoto._

_- O Iruka-sensei disse que garotos não se casam com garotos. – confidenciou ainda choroso._

_- Não seu preocupe. Nós daremos um jeito._

Sem que eu me desse conta acabei afundado em lembranças, e só acordei no outro dia quando um guardava me cutucou.

- Ei. O Senhor não pode dormir aí.

- Ernm. Desculpe. – disse já me levantando. Chequei o relógio 7h30. Subitamente me lembrei das crianças, corri mais do que minhas pernas podiam agüentar, rodei a maçaneta e entrei rapidamente, fui para o quarto das crianças estava vazio, depois fui para o meu quarto igualmente vazio. Dei a volta na casa inteira até chegar à cozinha onde encontrei um bilhete.

_Levei as crianças para o colégio depois fui direto para o trabalho. Tem café fresco e pão em cima da mesa._

_Sasuke._

Logo depois de ler esmaguei o papel simulando ser a cabeça dele. Minha cabeça estava uma bagunça, eu estava uma bagunça. Com poucas palavras minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Eu nem sabia como agir! A verdade era que a idéia de Sasuke e Gaara gostarem de mim não me desagradava, mas isso não mudava fato de Sasuke e Gaara terem mentido para mim. Estava com muita raiva, principalmente de Sasuke, como ele podia me esconder coisas tão importantes?

Precisava de tempo e colocar a minha cabeça em ordem. No piloto automático liguei para Sai.

- _Alô_.

- Sai, aqui é o Naruto. Avise ao Ero-Sennin que hoje não irei trabalhar.

- _Está_ _tudo_ _bem_? – perguntou na voz neutra.

- Sim. Avise pra ele ta. – sem mais delongas desliguei e cai no sofá.

Passaram-se algumas horas até que eu voltei a me levantar. Não sabia o que fazer, que respostas dar, e a quem dá-las. A vontade que eu tinha era me esconder em baixo das cobertas e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas essa era a vida adulta eu tinha que lidar com ela da melhor maneira o possível. Sai de casa novamente em direção ao parque o único lugar que me acalmava. Sentei em um dos bancos e observei as crianças brincarem. Não que eu realmente estivesse prestando atenção em alguma coisa.

- Naruto...?

Demorei um pouco para fixar a imagem, longos cabelos azulados, pele pálida de olhos perolados. Hinata.

- Olá. – disse docemente. - Está tudo bem?

- Na verdade não. – desabafo. – Tudo parece vir numa rajada só. Quero dizer... São tantos problemas... E cada vez são mais difíceis de resolver. – passei as mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

- A alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Acho que não. A não ser que você tenha a solução para não magoar as pessoas amadas. – digo meio rude e me arrependo em seguida – Ah... Desculpe, você não tem culpa.

- Tudo bem. – consenti solidária. – Então... O que ouve?

- Um amigo me confessou algo... Bem... Como eu poderia dizer... Assustador...

- E como você se sentiu?

- Não sei. E sinceramente acho que estou com medo da resposta.

- Sabe, Naruto-kun, uma vez me disseram para encarar as coisas com coragem e terminação. Porque você não segue esse conselho?

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Gaara falou a verdade pra ferrar com a vida do Sasuke. Isso sim XD. Hnm. O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco pra sair, vou começar a estudar pra prova XD.

_Respostas:_

**Doris** . **Black**: Pra ele foi mole, já tá acostumado a cuidar de criança XD. Bem acho que desse capítulo já da pra tirar a conclusão da onde vem essas marcas né?! Tem SasuGaara mais são poucas, e algumas nem são tão legais :/ Sem problemas, a listinha negra é porque eu to cansada de ver um monte de gente add no alert history e não mandar nenhuma review isso me desanima muito, então resolvi deixar o pessoal passar vergonha :p. Nada pessoal. Espero que goste desse capítulo :D

**Mag**: USHUHUSHUHS todo mundo tá me perguntado isso. Mas pra ficar claro, não, não é o Gaara. Sasuke e o Gaara não tem muito contado, as marcas do Sasuke são causadas por outra coisa / ou pessoa uhsuhsuhs

**Minimini**-**san**: Foi quase a sua primeira opção, só que, foi mais do tipo "você não pode ficar comigo também não vai ficar com ele..." Gaara pode ser bem vingativo quando se empenha não acha? Eu acho que o loirinho vai é agarrar alguém, mas ainda não tenho certeza, nada confirmado XD.

**Camis**: Não se preocupe, já passei vergonhas maiores. Sabe eu até esperei um ou dois capítulos, mais aí ninguém apareceu, eu comecei a atualizar minha listinha da vergonha.. ahahah é ótima eu lavou a minha alma... (sou uma autora sádica fazer o que ê.e). Naruto vai ficar um expert nisso, com quatro crianças em casa só assim pra colocar ordem na bagunça. Eu também espero que ele não apareça! Até a próxima :D

**Lady** **Yuraa** (**pptusachan**): Faculdade *-* que chique, pode deixar eu não vou achar. Boa sorte nos estudos :D

**Uzumari** **Weasley**: uhsuhsu Gaara faz de tudo para irritar o Sasuke, é quase uma dádiva... hehehe Nem rolou nada... Gaara só foi por livre espontânea pressão, mas não rolou nada (exceto olhares de ódio) Naruto podee... ele ainda tá descobrindo os sentimentos, na hora ele nem pensou nisso, só foi o jeito mais fácil de acabar com a briga. O capítulo teve o mesmo tamanho dos outros... eu não consigo escrever coisas muito longas e depois também pra eu passar o olho fica mais difícil e os erros aparecem mais XD. O filme é "Eu os declaro marido e Larry".

**Felt** **Morgan**: Obrigado, ainda bem que você sabe que tá trabalho. Hnm... você acabou de me dar uma idéia ótima! uhsush acho que você é minha fonte de inspiração Oêê.. você me dá cada idéia que me ilumina... hehehe Tadinho ele nem fez nada, mais todo mundo pensou a mesma coisa, mas ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa, Anyway eles não tem um caso. Sasuke é cute de qualquer jeito (principalmente sem nada ô.o) Esses 'anjinhos' vão aprontar horrores, espere e confira XD. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Gabhyhinachan**: 'hohoho' a curiosidade é a maior arma. Sim, sim eles tiveram algo, mas foi passageiro e eles estavam bêbados feito gambá. hehhehe também gostaria de saber, eu nunca pensei nela (prefiro nem pensar). Até o próximo capítulo!

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Hey! Vocês não são mais anônimos seus nomes também estarão aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_- Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- Hyuuga Deka-chan lol_

_- __kyrazinha_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	7. O Sorteado da Noite

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

O Sorteado da Noite

**7**

As palavras de Hinata penetraram tão profundamente quanto facas afiadas com veneno. Lembrava-me dessas palavras perfeitamente, porque eu as havia tido, há alguns anos atrás. Seria irônico, se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

Sorri-lhe – não aqueles sorrisos aos quais estou acostumado, mas algo singelo quase falso. Ela não notou meu sorriso semi-automático, e sorriu para mim no seu jeito meigo e carinhoso. Ia falar algo para não deixá-la sem graça, mas não foi preciso, porque antes disso, ela já estava correndo de volta ao parque em socorro de uma das suas filhas (a pequena tinha acabado de cair do balanço e chorava histericamente). Não esperei chance melhor e desapareci do parque, não me entendam mal, eu adoro Hinata e conversar com ela. Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era sossego.

Caminhei uns poucos passos, sem rumo. Tentei organizar minha lista de prioridades o mais rápido possível, no entanto, vira e volta lá estava ela me atrapalhado, as pessoas nas ruas começaram a me fitar estranhamente e só então eu percebi: estava falando sozinho! Dei um sorriso amarelo e sai dali de fininho. Já tinha dado show de esquisitice suficiente.

Andei mais alguns quilômetros até que parei numa pequena barraquinha de ramen, entrei sem cerimônia e fiz logo o pedido. Estava morrendo de fome, e pensar de barriga vazia definitivamente não era a minha praia. Consumi três tigelas de ramen, antes de ir embora pedi duas para a viagem. Movimentei-me com a velocidade de uma lesma (não queria ir para casa), quando cheguei coloquei os dois ramens na geladeira e fui para o quarto, precisava de uma ducha.

- Papai? – Daichi chamou dando três batidas na porta do banheiro. – É você?

- Sim. – respondi e saiu do Box. – Chegaram cedo.

- É. O Gaara- niisan foi buscar agente.

Minha boca ficou seca, e parei momentaneamente onde estava.

- Ah é? Ele esta aqui?

- Está na sala. Eu acho que ele ta indo embora porque ele está com as malas prontas...

- Indo embora? – afogado para sair do banheiro enrosquei meu pé na roupa suja, acabei caído no chão, provocando um grande estrondo. – Ah! Merda!

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado depois do estrondo.

- Estou. Ai! – desvencilhei-me das roupas e abri a porta. – vá distraindo ele, enquanto eu vou trocar de roupa.

- Tudo bem.

Aquele desgraçado! Jogava uma bomba em minhas mãos e depois ia embora? De jeito nenhum! Corri para o quarto, troquei-me rapidamente e voei para a sala.

- Crianças vocês podem ir para o quarto? Eu tenho que conversar com o Gaara _em_ _particular_. – lancei um olhar 'amedronta filhos' que eles entenderam rapidamente, no entanto, Aiko parou na porta voltou até Gaara e sussurrou no seu ouvido um: "Boa sorte".

Gaara continuava impassível, sentando elegantemente sob uma das poltronas. Nem parece que há poucas horas atrás do maldito me fez uma revelação, no mínimo, reveladora. Faço o mesmo sento-me em uma das cadeiras e o fito longamente, analisado, questionando, exigindo. Mas ele permanece no jeito oi-eu-sou-uma-estatua-de-marmore. Desisto daquele jeito de investigação e começo a articular palavras:

- Então... Você ia embora... – falo com uma falsa calma.

- Ia. Meus negócios já acabaram não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui.

Sínico!

- Hnm. Certo, então aquela bomba de alta destruição que você me mandou... Foi só pra fuder com a minha vida?

- Só queria ter alertar.

- Preferia ter ficado na ignorância! Agora como você acha que eu vou olhar para o Sasuke...?

- Você vai olhar como sempre olhou. – respondeu calmamente. Isso tava começando a me irritar. – Você é homofóbico?!

- Claro que não! Não é essa a questão... A questão é – parei no meio da frase. A porta se abriu e Sasuke apareceu bem na minha frente. Ele pareceu meio confuso, entretanto, não parecia ter escutado a conversa. – Erm... Bem vindo, Sasuke.

- Hmn. – grunhiu, lançou um olhar atravessado para Gaara e depois sumiu nas dependências da casa.

- Não vai dar pra gente conversar agora. – olhei nervosamente para a escada. – Mas você não vai embora até eu dizer tudo que está entalado.

Pisei duro até chegar à cozinha, lá descontei toda a minha frustração nos vegetais, fatiei-os em pedaços tão pequenos que suas mãos teriam dificuldade de reconhecê-los, e fiz tudo isso imaginado Gaara e Sasuke em seus lugares. Depois de descontar um pouco da minha raiva, cozinhei o resto da comida. Os primeiros a apareceram são Daichi e Aiko.

- Oba! Ramen! – gritou excitada. Fazia tempo que não comida ramen.

- Aproveitem. – disse sorrindo.

- Papai – chamou Aiko com uma porção de macarrão na boca. - Sasuke-niisan pode ter um namorado?

- O quê? – perguntou confundido - Não!

- Viu! – Daichi declarou vitorioso. – Eu disse! Além do mais ele é casado com o papai!

- Mas eu o vi beijando um garoto... – ela juntou as mãozinhas formando um beijo. – bem como ele e o papai fizeram.

Estreito os olhos.

- Quando foi isso?

- Hoje de manhã. Antes de levar agente pra escola ele disse que tinha que passar na casa de um amigo e pegar os papéis.

Giro minha cabeça rapidamente, meus olhos estão abertos como pratos.

- Você também viu Daichi?

Negou com a cabeça.

- Eu vi o garoto bem perto dele, mas não vi os dois se beijando não. – ele fez uma careta. – e ele era feio.

- Isso é. – ela concordou alegremente. – Papai é muito mais bonito!

Ela esqueceu rapidamente do assunto e começou a falar de outros. Mas meus pensamentos não abandonaram aquele assunto. Eu já suspeitava que Sasuke tivesse alguém... Mas uau! Uma confirmação de Aiko era o que eu menos esperava. Balancei a cabeça, concentre-se Naruto. Voltei à atenção para os meus filhos e continuei conversando normalmente, sem me abalar, ou pelo menos eu tentei. Nem Sasuke nem Gaara apareceram para jantar, ambos ficaram encerrados no quarto. Fiz meus afazeres na cozinha, coloquei as crianças para dormir, fui até o quarto onde Sasuke estava dei uma olhadinha e voltei para os das crianças, precisava falar com Gaara ainda hoje.

- Gaara, quero falar com você – sussurrei para não acordar as crianças. – Eu sei que não está dormindo, então levante.

Nas sombras, ele se moveu cautelosamente como um gato saiu do quarto e fechou a porta levemente.

- Vamos lá para fora. Não quero que ninguém ouça a nossa conversa.

Guiei-o até o parque, senti-me no balanço e esperei até que ele fizesse o mesmo. Respirei fundo, e juntei toda a minha determinação.

- Gaara, eu pensei, e pensei. Na verdade não tenho feito outra coisa desde que você me contou... Ernm... Você sabe... E pra falar a verdade eu não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Pra falar a verdade nem entendi do porque você está me falando isso... Ah, Merda! Nem eu entendo o que estou dizendo!

O ruivo sorri com astucia, e se levanta do balanço.

- Desde os meus doze anos eu te amei Naruto, mas só fui reconhecer isso tarde demais. Se eu tivesse me declarado na época, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes... – pausa. – Ou talvez não. O passado é passado, e nem eu nem você podemos mudá-lo. Só quero que você saiba: Eu ainda te amo, Naruto. E finalmente eu tive coragem pra falar a verdade, e te dizer todos os meus sentimentos. Sem rodeios e sem meias verdades.

- Gaara... Eu... – começo, mas paro sem palavras. Ele estica uma das mãos para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceito, quando me levanto, fico frente a frente com ele. Ele não sede nenhum passo, e se aproxima lentamente, eu sei o que vai acontecer mesmo assim não consigo evitar.

Nossos lábios se tocam rapidamente, num reconhecimento mútuo, em seguida ele me puxa pela nuca e com a língua; pede passagem. Abro a boca num convite, o contanto é gostoso. Nossas línguas se entrelaçam, duelando por espaço, mas não sinto as cargas elétricas que senti com Sasuke. O beijo não deixa de ser bom, mas é diferente. Então, me lembro do que Aiko me disse mais cedo "Vi o Sasuke nii-san beijando um garoto", e invisto ainda mais, os movimentos se tornam furiosos e cada vez mais rápidos. E só parei quando de súbito Gaara nos separou. Nossas respirações estavam agitadas e ruidosas.

Sabíamos o que íamos fazer, sabíamos que era errado. No entanto, eu não me importei. Isso até a amanhã seguinte.

* * *

**N/A:** Nesse capítulo não quero criticas só elogios –q. Brincadeira, esse capítulo ficou horrível, mas foi tudo o que minha mente afetada conseguiu articular. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça... O tempo na fic é relativo, mas cada capítulo é de mais ou menos uma semana. Ou seja, o casamento deles já tem um mês e alguns dias... uhushsuhs. Quem adivinhar pra onde eles foram/ e o que fizeram ganha um beijinho doce com sabor de menta UAHUAHUAH. Naruto só comprou dos ramens porque nem Sasuke nem Gaara são chegados (embora comam de vez enquanto), então ele fez comida para ambos mais nem deles deu o ar da graça ê.e

**Perguntinha básica: **Vocês querem lemon/hentai (NaruSasuNaru)?

_Respostas:_

**Minimini-san:** AHAIISHUHUSH JÁ pegou, agora e só aguardar o que o Naruto vai fazer depois XD. Beijos e até a próxima!

**Mag x-x:** Sabia que isso ia surpreender, até eu fiquei surpreendida, quando li o que tinha escrito pensei "Uaau que louco, mas gostei disso... hehe" Hnm. Esse segredo permanecerá por mais algum tempo... Isso até o Naruto encosta o Sasuke na parede :D To estudando... aahhah mas não resisti e postei antes do previsto... Eu não tenho jeito ú.u

**Gab's:** Em que parte? Ou foi todo o capítulo? De umas dicas... Assim eu posso ajeitar isso nos próximos capítulos... Às vezes eu corro e nem percebo (Y)

**Doris . Black: **Acho que essa foi à parte que mais chocou o pessoal... 'To' adorando a reação de vocês cada um vem com uma mais hilária que a outra, eu acho que não tem nenhuma SasuGaaSasu, mas da uma procuradinha, de repente você dá sorte. É bom inovar um pouco, imaginar dois estereótipos de "seme" numa jornada é engraçado, deve dar briga já que os dois tem uma personalidade "parecida". Obrigado pelo comentário, e espero que esse capítulo te agrade, e não te assuste muito ... hehehe

**Dea:** Até que você deu sorte, poste bem antes do que eu imaginava. Acho que vai demorar um pouco pra terminar, ainda nem começo XD.

**Hyuuga Deka-chan lol: **UHAUHAUHAHU Isso é porque eu aguardo ansiosamente as suas reviews. Gosto de saber porque minha fic é tão boa que não vale nem um comentário... E é claro, adoro ver os outros passando vergonha (faço isso com os meus amigos o tempo todo O.O) Obrigado pela review, essa autora super sádica fica muito agradecida.

**Vivi-hydeist: **Não é? Uma coisa dessas também não acontece comigo... HHUHSUHSUH de um deles ele já aproveitou... Ou ta aproveitando vai saber... heheh agora só falta o outro. O prato principal ô.o. O negocio do amor a três e que sempre tem um que fica sobrando é-e

**Insana: **Isso é porque você não viu o Naruto. Ré.

**Felt Morgan: **Você é uma das minhas maiores fontes de inspiração... 'hohoho'. Tudo vai depender da pergunta que eu fiz acima, se a maioria for a favor, sim vai ter hentai (mas não entre o Gaara e o Naruto), mas vou logo avisando. Vai ser o meu primeiro hentai/lemon então se ficar uma bosta já sabe o porque. O Gaara, bem eu ainda não tinha pesando nisso, mas quem? A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas né? Eles fazem tudo 'acidentalmente' como a Aiko XD. Os autores sempre pensa em seus leitores, só que as vezes é impossível atualizar rápido, por exemplo, eu tenho outra fic e não sei porque eu não to conseguindo atualizar ela... é.e Mais uma vez, obrigado por ler, comentar e me dar dicas de Shaman .... hehhe

**Jesse Marie Cullen:** Acho que isso era o mais fácil de imaginar, complicado mesmo só pro Naruto, tadinho acho que até agora ele não assimilou direito. Calmo, logo, logo ele volta pra Suna. Obrigado por comentar.

**Camis: **HUSHUSHSUHUS Espero que já tenha assimilado, porque nesse capítulo já tem coisas novas para se espantar. 'hoho' Na verdade o Sasuke não sabe que o Gaara contou, tipo ele notou que o Naruto ta MUITO mais estranho que o normal, mas ainda não ligou uma coisa a outra. Por enquanto rsrs. Por enquanto Gaara ta na frente da concorrência, mais isso não vai durar muito tempo...

**Uzumari Weasley: **Eles estavam carentes porque, cara foi no mesmo dia em que eles viram o 'amor' de suas vidas se casando com outra e não puderam fazer nada, hehehe. Opa! Tinha bolão eu não sabia? Eiita... Eu ainda nem sei se vou fazer um a dois e você já ta querendo um a três :O . Tudo vai depender das respostas positiva do resto do pessoal... Porque todo mundo acha que o SasUKE foi o ativo da vez? Seu pedido foi uma ordem, ficadinha a caminho...

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Hey! Vocês não são mais anônimos seus nomes também estarão aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_- Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- kyrazinha_

_- Rafa-chan Xp_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	8. O Dia Seguinte

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

O Dia Seguinte...

**8**

Acordei bem, leve e muito satisfeito. Isso é claro até eu me mexer. Bastou eu mexer o pé para sentir todo o meu corpo dolorido, principalmente a parte traseira. Latejava e ardia como o demônio! Olhei para o relógio colorido demais para o meu gosto, marcavam 6h 00. Esperei um pouco até voltar a me movimentar, quando criei coragem coloquei os pés para fora da cama e fui diretamente para a calça que estava jogada no chão do quarto de hotel (ou seria motel?) peguei o celular e liguei para Sasuke.

- _Alô. - _atendeu com a voz rouca. Provavelmente ainda estava dormindo.

- Sasuke, sou eu. – sussurro numa voz igualmente rouca. Até falar doía.

- _Naruto?!_ – escutei um rangido, provavelmente ele havia pulado da cama. –_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? _– só então ele se deu conta de que eu não estava em casa – _Onde você está?_

Limpei a garganta.

- É uma longa história... – pausa. – Não aconteceu nada, só liguei para pedir pra você acordar as crianças. Eu já estou indo para casa, então não precisa levá-las, só acorde-as, por favor.

_- Hn. Tudo bem._ – respondeu ainda sonolento, desligando em seguida.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando o telefone, antes de me tocar que ele havia desligado na minha cara. _Desgraçado_! Voltei a colocar o telefone no bolso da calça, e só então fui olhar o detalhadamente o lugar onde estava, era claramente um motel. Mas era diferente dos que eu já havia freqüentado, nele tinha de tudo, desde Karaokê até camisinhas com sabores, soltei um risinho quase infantil, como se tivesse fazendo uma travessura. A suíte era bonita e tava na cara que Gaara desembolsaria um bom dinheiro naquilo. Quem convida paga, não é mesmo?

- Bom Dia. – cumprimentou, saindo de uma das portas com apenas uma toalha na cintura.

- Bom Dia. – digo totalmente sem graça, provavelmente minhas bochechas estavam no mínimo avermelhadas, já que estavam pegando fogo. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que se fazia numa situação dessas. Já tive sexo casual, mas essa situação era **muito** diferente.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Naruto. – disse transbordando tranqüilidade. Relaxei um pouco na cama, e mais uma pontada aguda veio da minha parte traseira. – Está doendo muito?

- O que você acha? – repliquei irônico, um pouco mais calmo com a situação.

Ele nada respondeu, preferiu manter-se calado minutos depois de pegou a roupa da noite passada e começar a vesti-la.

- Você deveria tomar um banho. – apontou já totalmente vestido.

- Eu sei. – resmunguei manhoso. Peguei o coberto e fui com ele até o banheiro, escutei Gaara dar um risinho contido mais não me importei, fechei a porta num estrondo e fui direto para o espelho. Meu corpo estava cheio de marcas de mãos, alguns chupões e por um momento em pensei em Sasuke, talvez eu devesse deixá-lo ver... Só para testá-lo ver se ele se sentia como eu... Balancei a cabeça, lá estava eu pensando naquele maldito bastado. Deixei o coberto de lado e fui para o boxe, tomei um banho rápido, e sai e me arrumei rapidamente. Afinal ainda tinha que levar as crianças para a escola.

Gaara pagou a conta e fomos andando.

- Gaara... Nós... Isso que aconteceu...

- Isso não vai acontecer novamente. – concluiu, e eu assenti sem graça. Não podia acontecer novamente, não podia negar, que apesar da dor, a noite havia sido... Hnm... Proveitosa... Mas ele era casado, eu também, mesmo que fosse uma 'mentira' não me sentia bem em trair uma pessoa. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse o bastardo do Sasuke.

- É. – parei por um momento, pensando se deveria dizer ou não, por fim resolvi dizer: - Eu te amo Gaara.

Ele parou de andar, e alguns passos depois eu fiz o mesmo.

- Mas... – ele começou. Eu sorri. Ele me conhecia terrivelmente bem.

- Mas é só como amigo. – abaixei a cabeça fitando os meus pés. – Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe. – ele chegou bem perto, e já era ele era do mesmo tamanho que eu, esticou um pouco os pés e meio desajeitado deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Você não tem culpa de ter se apaixonado por um idiota.

- Ãhn? – interpelei sem entender.

- Nada. – apresou-se a responder. – Bem de qualquer jeito, sua primeira vez foi comigo.

- Primeira vez? – perguntei idiotamente.

- É. – seus olhos brilharam quase vingativos. – Logo, logo você entender.

Continuamos a andar, e falar de banalidades, rimos, brincávamos. Porém, quando chegamos a casa o clima ficou tenso, Sasuke fitava-nos minuciosamente, ia de um para o outro, mas no fim não falou nenhuma palavra, e voltou a adentrar a casa. E assim que eu entrei no quarto ele saiu, sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

As crianças já estavam prontas, coloquei-as no carro, e já ia entrar quando Gaara me parou com o braço.

- Naruto, eu estou indo embora... Provavelmente quando você voltar eu já vou estar dentro do avião...

- Certo. – fiquei ereto, me aproximei dele e o abracei. – Boa viagem.

- Obrigado. – ele se separou do abraço e se afastou um pouco.

- Lembre-se que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

- Lembrarei.

Trocamos mais um par de palavras sem sentido, Suna não era nem tão longe... Mas uma separação era sempre ruim. Fiz as crianças descerem e se despedirem apropriadamente de Gaara, depois de um longo tempo olhei o relógio e vi que as crianças estavam atrasadas para a escola e eu para o meu trabalho, apresei-as e corri para o carro. Mas me lembrei de algo e corri de novo para Gaara.

- Gaara. – chamei e ele se virou. – Quem... Ficou por baixo?

- Ãhn?

- Quando você e o Sasuke... – grunhi aos sussurros – você sabe...

- Ah... – sorriu. – Foi ele.

Satisfeito com a resposta, dei outro abraço nele e voltei para o carro, fui o mais rápido que pude até chegar a chegar à escola (onde ainda tive que dar uma explicação do porque as crianças só terem chegando no segundo tempo). Cheguei ao trabalho exausto, e antes mesmo de chegar ao escritório ganhei um sermão de Kabuto, aquele abutre de ósculos.

Já com a cabeça quente, sentei apressadamente e soltei um gemido de dor.

- Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun?

- Estou ótimo, Sai.

- É? Engraçado não parece. Sua cara está péssima.

- Obrigado. – respondi sarcástico.

- De nada.

E como sempre ele não percebeu. Dei de ombros e voltei para o trabalho, que com certeza, estaria acumulado. E estava indo bem... Até que...

- Ei! Naruto, isso no seu pescoço é um chupão?

Metade da sessão parou o que estava fazendo para me olhar. Lancei um olhar assassino de volta para Sai, e ele me devolveu um sorriso.

- Não. Isso não _é_ um chupão. – menti - Bati na quina da cômoda, só isso.

O silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo, e pouco a pouco as pessoas foram voltando ao trabalho.

- Que pena. Pensei que tivesse começado a Lua de Mel com o Uchiha...

Por algum motivo aquele comentário me incomodou, mas eu não disse nada. Continuei quieto na minha.

- Ah... Bem de qualquer... Se você precisa de ajuda pode me chamar.

- Claro. – afirmei desdém. Agora Sai parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, voltou para o trabalho.

O restante do trabalho foi normal (fora ás vezes em que Sai me chamava para falar besteira é claro), cheguei à casa um pouco mais tarde que o normal e encontrei Shikamaru e as crianças na sala, conversamos um pouco e deixamos o tempo passar, quando já estava próximo do jantar o celular dele começou a tocar (provavelmente era Temari querendo saber por que ele ainda não estava em casa), ele murmurou um "problemático" e se despediu.

- Então o que vão querer comer? – perguntei logo após fechar a porta.

- Eu quero bolinho de arroz! – Aiko exclamou com seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu quero almôndegas! – completou Daichi.

- Yare... Yare...

Cozinhei a ligeiro, o arroz já estava pronto já que na noite passado ninguém havia descido para comer, só faltava a almôndegas que eu fiz num instante. Nem precisei chamá-los, pois assim que o cheiro gostoso de carne apareceu no ar, às crianças apareceram na cozinha. Servi-as e fui para a sala, não estava com vontade de comer, talvez fosse esperar Sasuke, fiquei assistindo TV, e quando acabaram de comer as crianças me fizeram companhia. Acabei dormindo no sofá, e as crianças foram no meu embalo. Acordei horas depois, dolorido, os pés de Daichi estavam na minha cara e Aiko está quase me sufocado, com seus braços ao redor meu pescoço.

Me separei deles, e só então notei que ainda estava com roupa de escola. Ia acordá-los mais achei maldade demais, desisti da idéia, peguei um de cada vez e levei para cima, troquei as roupas e fiz o mesmo com o outro. Estiquei-me um pouco, e fui para o quarto, doido para cair na cama. E quando abro o quarto encontro-o vazio, desço até a cozinha e vejo que ela continua intocada._ Ótimo,_ Sasuke não apareceu em casa.

Não dou importância e voltou para a cama. Deito, fecho os olhos e rolo de um lado para o outro, fico nesse jogo meia hora até que desisto. Tamborilo os dedos por das mãos na madeira da cama, e por fim levanto. Aquele maldito conseguiu levar meu sono.

Devagarzinho vou até o quarto das crianças, admiro-as por um tempo. Escrevo um bilhete para caso eles acordem, e então saio.

Estranhamente não vou para o parque que me deixa tão tranquilo, quando estou nervoso. Não eu vou para outro lugar, cheio de gente jovem onde as vitrines das lojas os seduzem, onde está tudo iluminado. Então percebo onde _exatamente_ estou, a rua dos motéis e bares gay's. Olho tudo detalhadamente, acho que a palavra para se usar agora seria curioso, há vários motéis enfileirados, uma mais brilhoso que os outros (e provavelmente mais caros também), os bares exibem placas enormes, e com emblemas bem... Sugestivos...

Penso em entrar em um deles, Sabe, só pra ver como é. Contudo, meus pés param no ar, e meus olhos só se movem para a imagem a minha frente. Sasuke, sendo segurado pela cintura por um _homem_ saindo de um motel. Fecho e abro meus olhos milhares de vezes, só para ver se não estou tendo uma alucinação, ou algo parecido. Mas não é. Quero ir até ele, mas simplesmente não consigo, meus pés estão grudados no chão. E somente quando eles somem no meio da multidão, começo a me movimentar, e praticamente corro pra casa.

Chego à casa ofegante, abro a porta sem fazer muito barulho vou para o quarto das crianças destruo o papel, fazendo-o em pedaços, e volto para a minha cama. Minutos depois escuto o barulho das chaves, me obrigado a deitar e fechar os olhos. Ele passa por mim, pega uma muda de roupas e vai para o banheiro. Eu continuo na mesma posição, escutando a água cair. A vontade que tenho é de abrir os olhos, escancarar a porta e lhe gritar tudo o que estou sentido.

Ele deita na cama com a respiração desregulada, vira para o lado e eu acho que ele dorme. Continuo do mesmo jeito, não durmo, as coisas martelam na minha cabeça com cada vez mais força.

"_Vocês já estão em lua de mel?" "Ele gosta de você" "Eu o vi beijando outro garoto"_

Pare. Eu peço, mas as vozes se tornam agudas, quase insuportáveis. Levanto-me de supetão. Não vejo que horas são, e também não me interessa, pego o telefone e espero a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender.

-_ Alô... – _murmura sonolenta.

- Sou eu, Naruto.

Do outro lado da linha ele boceja.

- _Você SABE que horas são?_

- Não. – e também não me dou ao trabalho de saber - Escute, acho que vou aceitar _aquela_ ajuda.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Mil e um perdões, por não responder cada review. Eu as leio com muito amor e carinho, porém, dessa vez não vou poder respondê-las como queria. Desculpe. Peço que não deixem de mandar review, quando mais review mais eu me animo a escrever :D.

_AGRADECIMENTOS__:_

_Dea, Hyuuga Deka-chan lol, Mag x-x, Minimini-san, Gab's, Doris . __Black, Vivi-Hydeist, _

_Lady Yuura (pptusachan), Camis, Felt Morgan, Sasami-kun, Lady B. Milor, Gabhyhinachan, Uzumari Weasley._

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Estou sem tempo mesmo assim não me esquecerei de vocês, seus nomes continuaram aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_- Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- kyrazinha_

_- Rafa-chan Xp_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	9. Jantar de Negócios

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Jantar de Negócios...

**9**

Depois de conversamos por alguns minutos, desliguei o telefone muito satisfeito. Acordei no dia seguinte com um humor _ótimo, _isso é claro, para os meus filhos. Já com Sasuke as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes, não queria falar com ele, não queria olhar para ele, porque tenho certeza, denunciaria tudo antes mesmo que eu pudesse dar um basta. E o que me irritava mais era seu olhar, aquele maldito olhar, calmo, sereno como se não tivesse feito nada de errado na noite anterior. _Sínico!_

Servi o café das crianças, e subi para pegar alguns documentos que tinha esquecido, estava tão distraindo que não vi quando Sasuke encostou-se no vão da porta.

- _Merda._ – murmurei sobressaltado.

Na soleira da porta ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Desculpe. Não quis te assustar.

- Não me assustou. – disse seco. – Quer alguma coisa?

-Onde você e o Gaara estavam? – replicou sem rodeios, saiu do vão da porta aproximou-se de mim.

- Não acho que isso seja do seu interesse.

- Gaara te contou alguma coisa? – chegou mais perto, como se quisesse me intimidar, no entanto, eu não me importei e continuei colhendo os papeis.

_Sim! _

- Ele tinha alguma coisa para me contar? – perguntei desafiante, encarei-o longamente, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar. Espero alguns segundos, em nenhum momento quebramos o contanto visual, estou quase desistindo de uma reposta vejo Sasuke abrir a boca fico na expectativa mais nada sai por ela. Contraio levemente a sobrancelha, e começo a andar para sair do quarto, quando estou próximo a porta ele me segura pelo braço.

- Papai, ainda falta muito? Nós já estamos atrasados.

- Ahm. Já estou indo. – respondo com a boca seca, me desvencilho do agarre de Sasuke. – Até mais tarde, Sasuke.

Ando calmamente até a cozinha, onde Aiko e Daichi me esperam inquietos.

- Vamos?

- Vamos. – responde Aiko com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que logo desaparece. – Papai, você e o niichan brigaram?

- Não, claro que não. – faço um carinho sobre sua cabeça e os levo para fora de casa.

Executo a tarefa de todo santo dia, estaciono, deixo as crianças na escola, voltou para o carro, sou xingando por um pai desocupado, corro para o trabalho, chego atrasado, ganho uma advertência, xingo meu chefe e sento na minha cadeira e ganho cinco minutos de paz. Até que um infeliz resolva me chamar para resolver alguma coisa, ou simplesmente me encher o saco.

- Bom dia Naruto-kun.

- Bom dia, Sai. – respondo já com a cara no computador.

- Naruto-kun... Ontem...

- Podemos conversar sobre isso na hora do almoço? – pergunto meio sem paciência.

- Hunm. Claro.

E assim se passam mais horas e horas, só de trabalho exaustivo e extremamente chato. Não me entenda mau, eu amo o meu trabalho, mas tem vezes, como hoje, que tudo o que eu queria era ficar em casa na presença dos meus filhos, assistindo um desenho animado e rindo sem parar. Mas hey! A vida adulta é assim mesmo, e todos nos, infelizmente, temos que saber como lidar com isso.

Na hora do almoço, sou abordado por Sai e então decidimos almoçar na casa dele, chegamos lá em pouco tempo (já que o apartamento dele fica próximo a empresa). O apartamento não era muito grande, mas ele vivia confortavelmente, a sala estava repleta de quadros pintados por ele mesmo, tinha uma estante para a TV, uma para o computador e outra para livros. Tudo é claro muito bem organizado. Não tinha muita coisa na cozinha, uma geladeira meio velha, um fogão, e um armário para a comida.

- Então o que vai querer comer? – perguntou na porta da cozinha, enquanto eu estava sentando no sofá.

- Tem ramen?

- Mnm. Acho que sim.

- Então eu quero... Sai... Como você pretende me ajudar? – indaguei, fixando-me numa das dezenas de quadros. Na noite anterior não havia pensado muito antes de fazer a ligação pedindo uma ajuda, então eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo agora.

- Ah... Espere um minuto, vou colocar a água pra ferver e aí agente vai pro meu quarto.

- Seu quarto...?

O que diabos eu vou fazer no seu quarto?!

- É. – ele respondeu, saiu da cozinha e me guiou até a última porta do corredor.

- Sai... Eu acho que você me interpretou errado... Eu não...

- Ei, eu sei. Relaxa.

Soltou um risinho no mínimo estranho, e foi em direção a cama. Apertou algum botãozinho estranho e cama começou a se ergue. Dentro dela vi coisinhas coloridas que não pude identificar a primeira vista, isso é claro, até que Sai me ergueu meia dúzia delas.

Revistas pornôs.

- Aqui, essas são muito boas, aprendi um bocado com elas. – jogo-as em minhas mãos, e pude ver mais claramente, não eram revistas 'educativas' normais, já que a capa eram dois homens se beijando.

- Que merda é essa?

- Pornô gay. Vai por mim, você vai aprender muito. – um som de vapor soou ao longe, fazendo Sai andar em direção a cozinha.

Sempre soube que Sai era bissexual. E aquela frase "pega tudo o que se move" era feita especialmente para ele, mas não posso dizer que aquela revista não me chocou. Dá um tempo, eu ainda sou novo nesse 'negocio' e embora eu sempre tenha sido muito aberto as coisas novas, não quer dizer que eu não posso ficar muito, mais muito mesmo chocado com elas. E é. A ficha do que eu fiz com o Gaara só foi cair agora.

Com um súbito desespero, jogo as revistas longe, e estou muito disposto a sair pela porta sem nem dizer "tchau". Mas paro no meio do caminho, eu havia procurado por isso, queria saber não é mesmo? E agora eu iria saber, reuni toda a coragem e saquei as revistas do chão, abri a revista devagar e olhei as figuras detalhadamente, algumas coisas me pareceram familiares; outras nem tanto. Quando Sai voltou com o ramen já tinha lido três revistas inteiras e já estava indo para quarto, até que aquelas revistas tinham coisinhas _bem _interessantes.

- Então Naruto-kun, o que acho das revistas?

- Erm... Bem _educativas_... Sai, o que é uke?

- É a pessoa que fica por baixo sabe, banca a "mulher" da relação.

- E seme?

- O ativo. Que fica por cima.

- Ah... – continuo comendo meu ramen e fazendo as perguntas quem vem a minha cabeça. Quando me dou por satisfeito e o nosso tempo de almoço esta quase estourando voltamos para o trabalho. Não antes é claro, de Sai me dar de presente meia dúzia de revistas e vídeos que poderiam me ajudar. Tento recusar diversas vezes, mas ele insiste tanto que eu desisto, agradeço meio sem jeito e escondo tudo dentro do carro num lugar onde ninguém possa ver.

O restante do trabalho continua normalmente, mas eu realmente não me concentro muito nele, estou muito preocupado com as revistas em meu carro. E no momento em que o expediente acaba corro para o carro, e não descanso até chegar em casa. Sei que são só revistas pornôs, mas... Ei! Agora eu sou um pai de família e não ia pegar nada bem se alguém me visse com elas. Só na segurança do meu quarto permito-me respirar, coloco as revistas sobre o peito e respiro calmamente. Olho para todos os cantos do quarto até que vejo o armário e me lembro de uma porção de caixas vazias, abro o armário e vasculho até encontrar a caixa mais funda esquecida no fundo do armário. Soco tudo lá e começo a respirar novamente, sentido um peso daquilo se dissipando de minhas costas.

- Está tudo bem?

_Puta Merda!_

- Estou... O que esta fazendo aqui? Você nunca chega antes das 7h30.

- Hoje eu vou ter um jantar de negócios. Por isso vim tomar um banho e avisar que não precisava fazer comida para mim.

- Ah... Certo. – sorrio – Então fiquei à-vontade.

Retiro-me do quarto lentamente, e assim que fecho a porta o meu sorriso desaparece. _Jantar de negócios... Sei..._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/A: **'-' to sem comentários para esse capítulo, mais deve ta cheio de erro de português ou no mínimo de gramática... hehehe. Na outra vez não pude responder, nem revisar o texto. Por isso os erros devem estar gritantes. Meus óculos quebraram e sem ele eu não sou ninguém. Acho que esta faltando algo nesse capítulo, ser alguém perceber o que é, me de uma dica... acho que fiquei meio perdida nesse capítulo XD

Respostas:

**'Hyuuga Deka-chan lol:** Depois de tanta demora, aqui está mais um capítulo. :D

**Minimini-san: **hehehe... bem o Sasuke já tinha um rolo antes de casar com o Naruto só que ele é imper discreto... tks Ué, o ruivo até oferecendo de graça e ele vai negar? Claro que não :D

**Mag**-x-x: Gente eu tenho tara por Sasuke de Uke, sério. Só de imagina ele lá todo vermelhinho e pedindo bis... nuss... - hemorragia nasal - bem ele não é sempre o uke, na verdade a primeira e única vez foi com o Gaara... tadinho porque o Naruto tem que ser sempre o uke? Ele também e bem ativo quando quer... Bem mais ou menos, a ligação como você pode ver nesse capítulo, não foi para o Gaara... é agora vamos saber a reação do Sasuke quando souber, que dizer, eu acho que ele já sabe só não quer admitir... heheh

**Lady** **Yuura**: Nem ele sabia o que ia pedir pro Sai...

**Sasami**-**kun**: Séra?

**Camis**: Sasuke não surtaria 1. não daria esse gostinho ao Gaara, 2. ele é um Uchiha Rá! Brincadeira... mas ele não via surtar... ainda...

**Rafa**-**chan** **xp**: uhsushsu ganho uma surpresinha adicional viu?! Sou uma autora super da paz... quase um Ganjin (?) É tem coisas que o Naruto não vê nem com lente de aumento, mas acho até que ele tá melhorando, Sasuke tadinho... ele tem as razões dele. Shikamaru fala e fala, mas ama a sua problemática XD. Isso mesmo se esforce para me deixar reviews, e fazer essa autora aqui feliz. Nuss sem problema, a listinha negra e só um jeito bem humorado de pedir reviews, espero que você não tenha ficado ofendida :D

**Uzumari** **Weasley**: tsk... eu não resisti Sasuke sendo uke e lindo demais imagina ele com todo aquele jeito corada? AHAHAH da vontade de morder... acho que a primeira vez é essa mesmo, depois se acostuma (eu acho). Que nada... Sai gosta de falar mesmo, principalmente quando é besteira. É não é. Mas Sasuke é bem mas reservado, não vejo ele sendo direto e dizendo "estou morrendo de ciúme de você, ciúme de você..." Não fica assim, dessa vez você foi a antepenúltima. :/ A) Sai B) Ajuda echi, de um amigo mais echi ainda. E não, não é o Sai. UHUHSUSHU vai ficar se matado para adivinhar quem é, mas já vou logo dizendo, não é da equipe de Konoha. Cara também acho que preciso de uma beta, *-* tá se candidatando? Eu estou, é que estou prestando concurso... tenho um mês e meio pra estudar, então estou indo na cama. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Gabhyhinachan**: Sasuke também não pode ficar na seca né? Ele é um Uchiha mas também e filho de deus XD

**Lily:** Postei :D

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Estou sem tempo mesmo assim não me esquecerei de vocês, seus nomes continuaram aqui, na minha listinha negra compartilhada! **

_-Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- kyrazinha_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	10. Primeira Briga

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Primeira Briga

**10**

O tic tac do relógio _nunca_ me pareceu tão irritante. Viro-me de um lado para o outro da cama, olho o relógio, três da manhã e nada do senhor "Uchiha" chegar. Olho para o teto, para a porta conto carneirinhos e ainda assim o maldito sono não vem. Quer dizer, o sono está aqui, mas não a vontade de dormir. É estranho e não faço a mínima idéia de como explicar. Desistindo completamente de dormir, saio do quarto e vou direto para a cozinha, preparo um ramen com bastante carne de porco e me entupo até não querer mais. Se eu tenho que esperar pelo menos que seja de barriga cheia.

Deito a cabeça na mesa e fecho os olhos por uns estantinhos e de repente caio num sono profundo.

- Naruto. Acorda. – sinto algo me cutucando, mas não dou muita importância. Não quando eu finalmente consegui dormir.

- Ahnm... Me deixa dormir...

- Naruto... As crianças vão se atrasar...

- Atrasar! – grito, e pulo da cadeira ao mesmo tempo. – _Droga_, minhas costas – passo as mãos nas costelas e coço os olhos - que horas são? – pergunto e não deixo de reparar que Sasuke já está com a roupa de trabalho.

- 7h20, dobe, se você não correr não vai chegar a tempo.

- O QUÊ?! – grito histérico. – Mas não vai dar tempo... Oh droga... As crianças... Meu trabalho... – coloco as mãos na cabeça - Agora sim eu vou ser despedido...

- Puff. Você é mesmo um idiota. Falando nisso, porque você dormiu na cozinha?

- Estava sem sono. – respondo, olhando de um lado para o outro. – Sasuke! Você podia me dar uma ajuda não é?

- Hnm. No que, _dobe? _

- Você... erm... Podia levar as crianças para a escola... É só hoje... Prometo.

- Tudo bem. – ele assente com a cabeça.

- Sasuke...

- O que é?

- Obrigado. – agradeço e então penso estar tendo uma alucinação. Daquelas bem forte, porque bem na minha frente vejo o grande Uchiha Sasuke, corando. Fico alguns minutos com a cara de "babaca" pensando o quão bonito Sasuke é, e só então me lembro que estou atrasado para o trabalho e que meus filhos e eu dependemos totalmente dele.

Tomo um banho de cinco segundos, escovo os dentes (ou pelo menos tento), troco de roupa e me _teletransporto_ para o trabalho.

- Chegou atrasado _de novo_ Naruto-kun.

_Cobra peçonhenta! _

- Desculpe Kabuto, tive alguns problemas em casa.

- Claro. – inquiriu com sarcasmo. – Você sempre tem, não mesmo?

Como sempre, não dou trela e começo o meu trabalho. Estou seriamente envolvido no trabalho quando escuto a voz de Sai:

- Naruto-kun...

_Lá vem besteira._

_- _O que foi Sai... – respondo com a maior paciência do mundo.

- Eu estava me perguntando. Você já colocou as explicações da revista em pratica?

- Quê?! Não... Oh... Pelo amor de deus Sai. Aqui não é lugar para se tratar disso.

- Porque não? Eu li que...

- Se você não calar a boca _agora_. Você vai _voltar _ver todo o seu café da amanhã. – rujo entre dentes. Eu adoro o Sai, mas se eu não cortar ele de vez em quando ele acaba comigo. E é claro, leva minha sanidade junto.

- Que stress, isso é falta de sexo.

Meus olhos se estreitam ameaçadoramente.

- SAI!

- Tá, ta já parei.

Ignoro Sai pelo restante do dia. Termino o trabalho e estou prestes a entrar no carro quando o telefone no meu bolso toca.

- Alô.

- _Uzumaki-san. Aqui a Haruka Hanae* sou professora do Daichi..._

_- _Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

- _Bem sim. Mas não se preocupe._

_- _É claro que eu vou me preocupar, para estarem me ligando é porque é algo grave. – abro a porta do carro e entro rapidamente.

_- Ele e outro coleguinha brigaram na sala de aula. _

- Brigaram? Ele está machucado? – meu coração quase salta pela boca, Daichi não era o tipo de garoto que entrava numa briga. Ele é bem mais tranquilo que eu quando tinha a mesma idade.

-_ Está. Apenas com alguns arranhões, já foi levado para a enfermaria e foi trato... Mas... Ele se nega a falar porque brigaram..._

_- _Entendi. Estou saindo do trabalho e passo aí, assim podemos conversar com calma.

Coloquei meu carro em marcha, estacionei em qualquer lugar e fui diretamente para a diretoria.

- Arff... Pronto já estou aqui.

- Papai. – Aiko corre ao meu encontro e se afunda num abraço. Daichi vem um pouco atrás, posso ver um curativo em sua bochecha e em um dos braços.

- Você também se envolveu na briga? – pergunto, verificando se ela tem algum machucado aparente.

- Claro que não papai! – diz com um enorme sorriso.

Coloco-a no chão e me aproximo de Daichi.

- Ei rapazinho o que houve? – perguntou, mas ele me ignora cruza os braços e vira o rosto para o outro lado evitando me olhar.

Fito a professora mais ela também faz sinal dizendo que não entendeu. Insisto mais algumas vezes para que ele me conte alguma coisa, mas no fim desisto, era melhor eu perguntar em casa. No caminho da escola até em casa Daichi permanece calado, enquanto Aiko fala pelos cotovelos.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado, já tinha notado uma 'alteração' no comportamento de Daichi, mais ainda assim brigar com uma pessoa não condizia com a sua personalidade.

Chego em casa e logo dou um jeito de distrair Aiko:

- Aiko, que assistir TV lá no meu quarto?

- Obaaa! – concorda eufórica, sai correndo escada acima, e quando Daichi vai fazer o mesmo eu o impeço.

- Você espera. Precisamos conversar. Você fugiu do assunto lá na escola, mas eu quero que me conte tudo. – ajoelhou-me e ficou quase na sua altura – O que houve? Você não confia em mim?

- Não é isso. _Tou_-_san. _– nega e mais uma vez ele desvia o olhar, pude perceber que ele estava extremamente nervoso.

- Vamos lá. Pode contar tudo pro seu velho... Eu não sou seu amigo?

- É, mas... – ele para no meio da frase desistindo de concluí-la. – Tudo bem.

- Então...

- Foi por causa do Sasuke-san! – gritou e tampou a boca em seguida.

- Sasuke? – curioso ergui uma sobrancelha - O que ele fez?

- Ele não fez nada... – confessou com uma careta – Mas... O pai de um menino da escola disse umas coisas feias do Sasuke-san, eu... - ele titubeou - não gostei...

- E por isso você brigou?

- Não. – negou com a cabeça. – Eu fingi que não escutei e passei direto, mas na hora do recreio ele começou a falar tudo o que o pai dele tinha falado para os meus amigos e para mim. E foi aí que eu bati nele.

- Você sabe que bater não é a maneira certa de resolver as coisas não é?

- Sei... – murmurou envergonhado, fitando o chão.

- Eu espero que isso nunca mais aconteça. Entendido Senhor Uzumaki Daichi?

- Entendido...

- Muito bem... Então, agora vamos ao seu castigo...

- Castigo?!

- É, castigo. Uma semana sem computador, celular, jogos ou qualquer outra parafernália eletrônica que você goste. Se eu desconfiar que você me desobedeceu jogo tudo no lixo, ta entendendo?

- Tô.

- Ótimo. Então pode subir.

Meio cabisbaixo ele anda até a escada mais para logo no primeiro degrau.

- Pai...

- Que é?

- Não conta pro Sasuke-san, tá?

- Se você se comportar eu não conto.

Olhando-o bem eu podia ver que o meu pequeno menino estava crescendo rápido demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Woou, que filosófico esse capítulo. Esse capítulo foi só enrolação, no próximo eu prometo que será melhor, eu só quis mostrar que o Daichi gosta sim do Sasuke, só que ele não demonstra abertamente como a Aiko. Espero que gostem do capítulo. :D

Haruka Hanae – nome fictício inventado por mim.

**Lady** **Yuura** (**pptusachan**): uhsuhsuhs tava pensando nisso, mais ainda não, quem sabe mais tarde? Sobre o Naruto... sabe eu acho que ele também tem seu lado "seme" ele só tem que aflorar. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Mag** **x**-**x**: Margarida! uhsuhs dessa vez eu demorei mais... E que as idéias tão me matando é muito informação pra uma cabeça nem tão grande assim... Tadinho, Sai não é um lunático... ele só é diferente, MUITO diferente. Todo mundo achou que a 'ajuda' do Sai ia ser outra coisa, mas como ele lê muito nada como revistas 'educativas' imagina ele indo para uma livraria comprar isso? :O * levanta plaquinha* Taradas pelo moreno unidas! * coloca a plaquinha em neon* jamais serão vencidas! Logo, Logo Naruto vai usar o moreno de cobia cientifica, 'hoho Eu acho que sou uma das poucas que vejo mais o SasUKE como Uke... sei lá porque mais eu tenho fanatismo por ver as bochechas do moreno corarem *hemorragia nasal* mais falou bem acho que eles se alternão bem... cada dia e uma posição diferente 'hoho. Hum... sabe que você me deu uma ótima idéia? * olhar maligno* Já tenho uma pontinha de uma idéia para o próximo capítulo. Beijo, e até logo... rsrs

**Camis**: Espero que tenha melhorado, e obrigado pela review! Sai é mara, se não tivesse o Sasuke, Gaara, Haku, Neji ele com certeza teria um lugar no meu coração uhushushsuhs Espero te ver nesse capítulo!

**Vivi**-**hydeist**: X.X Tenho fobia de capítulos grandes... to tentando melhorar, mas é tão dificil, quando eu chego na pagina 4 eu travo ç.ç \o/ Sim eu entendo e até pensei nisso, mas ia ficar obvio demais, então vi a outra alternativa. Agredite se quiser mais eu ri horrores escrevendo isso. Calma, tudo ao seu tempo... logo logo o moreno toma uma altitude (eu acho)... heheh

**Minimini**-**san**: Oiie! Obrigado pela review. Será....? Acho que dos problemas do Naruto as revistas são as menores...'hoho

**Uzumari** **Weasley**: Se você acho que aquele era encheção de lingüiça, não quero nem imaginar o que vai achar desse XD Juro que o próximo vão ter fatos que mudem essa história. De rank T pra M uahuhauhauhau (brincadeirinha). Juro que eu tento aumentá-los, mas eu não estou conseguido eu travo e o capítulo demora mais pra sair e ainda fica mais curto do que deveria ser, enfim eu to tentando! Quem sabe até a minha próxima fic eu não consiga?.

Tá não, ele vai dar, 'hoho' espere e verá. Bem, o Naruto não sabe dos hobbies ocultos do Sai... mais é bem... se ele abrisse o guarda roupa de Sai ia encontrar bem mais que roupas isso pode ter certeza... Sai é o amigo tarado sem saber que todo mundo teria que ter... adoro deixar o Sai tarado é tão magico *-* Aiko é uma florzinha, e ela realmente detesta brigas e o Daichi também. Nah, ele não ia se declarar, mais ia falar uma coisa que ia deixar o Naruto bem coradinho... de raiva... 'hoho

Oba!!! Tenho uma candidata a beta, me manda o seu e-mail, pra eu te adicionar e já mandar uma historia nova *-* e cheia de erro. Oxii acho que nesse capítulo não aconteceu nada demais, só demonstrou um pouquinho o Daichi, mas no próximo... uiii aguarde... Obrigada pela review instrutiva, elogios são bons mais puxões de orelha de vez enquanto é bom também. Isso me deixa mais alerta, obrigado.

**Gaby**. **Sadrez**: Ok, Obrigado. Bem o Gaara foi o primeiro, mas o Sasuke vai ser o última *KYAAA!* que clichê. Bem sim, e não. Eu amo SasuNaru, tanto quanto NaruSasu mais como quase não tem fic desse 'casal' no fórum eu decidi colocar *escritora piradinha na batata* Mas Sasuke não vai ser o passivo sempre, essa função vai ser muito bem divida entre os dois XD Beijos e até o próximo!

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mas membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

_- kyrazinha_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	11. Na Mesma Noite

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

Na Mesma Noite

**11**

Um pouco mais tranquilo, fui preparar o jantar. Aiko tinha ido para a sala brincar de casinha enquanto Daichi permanecia no quarto. Fiz uma coisa leve e rápida, hoje estava sem a mínima vontade de cozinhar. Acabei o jantar, e subi para tomar um banho, estava exausto e fedendo. Não demorei nem dez minutos, troquei a roupa pesada do trabalho por uma de dormir, dei uma 'checada' no quarto de Daichi para ver se ele estava me obedecendo e logo depois desci.

Parei no meio da escada ao notar que Sasuke tinha chegado. Tinha tirado o paletó, afrouxado a gravata e estava sentando perto de Aiko, segurando uma boneca de um modo que eu não consigo identificar, enquanto Aiko se diverte com isso. Os braços e pernas balançam no ar enquanto ela fica vermelha de tanto gargalhar, e então explica a Sasuke como se faz a boneca 'agir'. De um jeito mecânico e muito desengonçado, ele obedece.

- Assim está bom! – diz animada. – Agora você só tem que fazer a Yukina falar.

Confuso, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem?

- A boneca, nii-chan! Você tem que fazer assim, ó... – ela mexe na boneca e começa a falar como se fosse a 'Yukina'. – E fácil, agora é só tentar.

- Nem pensar. Já estou fazendo muito segurando essa boneca.

- Ah, nii-chan! Mas assim não tem graça! – comenta, levando os dois braços para o ar.

- Puff. Sinto muito, mas é tudo o que você vai ter de mim.

- Então deixa pra lá. Não queria brincar mais mesmo. – dá de ombros, senta no sofá e deixa as bonecas espalhadas pelo carpete. – Nii-chan! Sabe o que aconteceu hoje?

- Não. O quê?

- Daichi brigou na escola...

- Brigou? Por quê?

- Não sei. Ele não quis falar nem pra mim! – chegou perto de Sasuke, fez cochinha com as mãos e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Acho que o papai sabe, ele sempre consegue arrancar tudo do Daichi-niichan...

- É mesmo?

- Un-hum. – assentiu num gesto infantil. – Acho que papai daria um bom ninja...

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Talvez...

A conversa estava tão boa que eu fiquei com pena de interromper. Mas o jantar já estava pronto e iria esfriar se eu não o fizesse.

- Huhuh – pigarreio entrando na conversa. – O jantar já está pronto...

- Ah... Vou tomar banho... – Sasuke replica levantando-se e indo para o banheiro.

- A gente te espera. – falo um pouco mais alto que o normal para que ele ouça. – E você mocinha, trate de arrumar essa bagunça. Depois que acabar, vá chamar o Daichi.

- Porque eu? – resmunga com um bico imenso.

- Primeiro, porque você fez essa bagunça. E segundo, porque eu estou mandando. – digo severo e voltou para a cozinha. – Anda, arruma isso logo.

- Chato!

- Eu ouvi isso, hein!

Preparo a mesa do jantar, enquanto espero. Daichi e Aiko são os primeiros a chegar, sendo seguidos por Sasuke. Jantamos em silêncio, mesmo assim percebo os olhares de Sasuke para Daichi. Em sua expressão estóica vejo um resquício de preocupação, e sorrio disfarçadamente contemplando o que poderia ser realmente uma família feliz. Não um casamento, de certa forma, por contrato.

O tempo passa tão rápido que mal percebo quando eles terminam o jantar, me dão um beijo de boa noite e vão para o quarto dormir.

- Você vai comer o resto? – ele aponta para o meu prato.

- Não. – respondo, Sasuke se levanta para pegar os pratos, se inclina um pouco e vejo uma pequena mancha arroxeada. Outro chupão. Fecho os olhos nervosamente e me obrigo a contar até dez. _Um... Dois... Três... Ah, merda!_ Não adianta. Sinto um sentimento poderoso me envolver eu não vejo nada além daquela mancha tão... Vergonhosamente à mostra.

- Sasuke, preciso falar com você...

- Estou escutando.

- Lá no quarto, não quero que as crianças escutem.

- Tá. Só espera eu lavar a louça, e a gente conversa...

- _Não_. Tem que ser _agora_. – tiro os pratos de sua mão coloco-os na pia, o arrasto até o quarto e tranco a porta.

- O que é tão important...

- É verdade que você gosta de homens? – pergunto, quando na verdade queria perguntar _"Você gosta de mim?"._

- O quê... Quem... – pela primeira vez vejo Uchiha Sasuke desorientando. - Foi o Gaara?

- Não interessa, só me responda! – exijo enfurecido.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- É claro que é. – um longo silêncio se segue eu vejo que ele não vai me responder. – Tudo bem, então vai ser pela maneira mais difícil.

Aproximo-me lento e sensualmente, nossos lábios se tocam. No começo Sasuke resiste tenta me afastar e até consegue, mas no instante seguinte ele perde o equilíbrio, cai sobre a cama e por reflexo me leva junto. Com o golpe e com o susto, ele abre uma pequena brecha da qual eu me aproveito ao máximo.

Intensifico o beijo, nossas línguas se entrelaçam, duelando por espaço e dominação. Sinto-o relaxando aos poucos, diminuo o meu agarre, até que deixo minhas mãos livres para passearem sobre os braços alvos ao abdômen definido, e ele faz o mesmo. Coloco a mão por dentro da camisa, com jeito interrompo o beijo, e tiro a camisa. Ficamos uns minutos nos olhando, enquanto nossas mãos vasculham e provam cada parte de nossos corpos.

A pele alva de Sasuke contrasta levemente com a pouca luz e parece brilhar. Arrepio-me, e me excito ainda mais. Nunca imaginei que Sasuke pudesse ser tão... Sensual. Ele já não parece com vontade de lutar, e sim de agir.

Com uma habilidade gatuna, ele envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, beija e chupa com vontade. Eu não perco tempo, subo uma das mãos para os mamilos e com a outra chego ao membro de Sasuke, acaricio-o por cima da calça. E para o meu prazer ele geme. Um grunhido prazeroso e nem um pouco tímido.

- Assim você vai acordar as crianças, Sasuke. – sussurro, o menos ofegante que consigo.

Ele sorri de canto e com uma agilidade bem típica dele, inverte a posição ficando por cima de mim. Seu rosto desce até a curva do meu pescoço, começa a dar pequenos beijos, trilhando um caminho perigosamente delicioso. Escorrega sua língua até um de meus mamilos, mordiscas e os chupa com vontade. Depois de satisfeito, ele segue pelo meu abdômen, até a borda da minha calça. Seus lábios crispam por ali, e dessa vez, eu dou um baixo gemido de expectativa.

Lentamente ele abre o fecho da calça, e passa a dar beijos leves naquela região, o que me excita ainda mais.

- Sasuke... – murmuro debilmente, num pedido para aumentar o contato.

Primeiro ele passa a língua na base, de leve, só para me fazer arquear, e pedir por mais. Aos poucos ele vai evoluindo, as pequenas fricções tornaram-se lambidas longas e prazerosas, a sucção torna-se cada vez mais exigentes. E quando estou próximo ao meu limite, ele interrompe o contanto.

- Ah... – solto um grunhido de puro protesto.

Um sorriso sacana surge na face pálida. Ele se aproxima da minha orelha direita e num tom sensual, sussurra:

- Acho que daqui você pode terminar sozinho.

- O quê? – resmungou aturdido. Ele **não**pode fazer o que eu acho que ele vai fazer... De jeito nenhum...

- Boa sorte com seu amiguinho, Naruto. – ele abre a porta e desaparece por ela, enquanto eu faço uma nota mental: antes de tentar transar com Uchiha Sasuke, tire toda a sua roupa e o amare com qualquer coisa que estiver ao seu alcance, para ter certeza que ele está totalmente à sua mercê.

**Continua...**

* * *

(**N/A:**)Não era pro capítulo terminar assim... Mas o lemon tava complicado aí fui pra saída mais engraçadinha... hehehe... Espero que tenha tido ação o suficiente meninas XD Antes de mais nada FELIZ ANO NOVO GALERA! Ahn. Esse será o último capítulo do ano...

_**iBONUS DE NATAL!**_

Adivinhe o nome do amante de Sasuke, e ganhe uma One-shot/Song-fic (o que preferir) de qualquer casal/gênero/tema, então mandem ver no chute :D

_Respostas:_

**Uzumari Weasley:** O que eu posso fazer?! Não sou muito boa em mistério... é.e você é tão má... Espero que esse capítulo seja do seu agrado Vs. Senhoria. Sasuke corando é sempre o máximo, pequena que as fic's não retratem isso com muita freqüência. Sim não é filho não, mas é muito parecido... Acho que eles vão abrir o jogo no próximo capítulo :D Te enviei o capítulo pra você corrigir, mas como eu vou viajar não vai dar tempo pra eu postar depois ;( Até o próximo capítulo! Espero sem comentário :D

**Mag x-x:** UHUSHuhsuhs... Sério? Nome bonito :D Tia Jota? AHHAHAH antigamente me chamavam de Tia Baby, depois virei Tia Ichi. Também sou da época do orkut... Embora esse perfil seja novo levo pelo menos uns 4 anos escrevendo KAOSKAOSK. Se quiser pode me chamar de Tia Jota; sem problemas. Não menina, é que, eu não consigo atualizar duas fic's ao mesmo tempo. Por isso eu sempre dou um tempo de uma para a outra... heheh mais não se preocupe eu não vou me esquecer dessa fic. Ela é meu amor e além do mais to quase com 100 reviews e isso me deixa muito feliz :D O pessoa relata muito o Naruto como uma florzinha delicada, e ele não é assim, embora eu concorde. Ele tem uma pinta de 'uke' o Sasuke de vez enquanto dá uma desmunhecada também. Ademais inovar e bom :D só curta, não é porque o Sasuke é uke que vai ser "Naruto me possua" o carinha tem personalidade como você bem pode ver nesse capítulo. 'kkk Mag e seus secretos... Pode deixar eu me lembrarei do 'queremos Sasuke sem camisa' Espero que goste desse capítulos. Espero comentários!

**Camis: **'kkkkkkk esse capítulo foi baseado no castigo que eu recebi semanas atrás. Naruto já atacou, mas parece que não foi o suficiente, será que ele vai tentar no proximo capítulo?

**Gabhyhinachan: **Que bom *-* faço o capítulo pensando... bem em mim, e depois logico em vocês... fico super quando recebo elogios. . Como comentou nesse capítulo tá perdoada... até o proximo capítulo!

**Bruna-Chan SoraLive: **Valeu. Ficou feliz que a história esteja do seu agrado, espero que continue e a ler e comentar. Até mais.

**Rexposion: **Que bom que você acho, eu tento ao máximo, colocar coisas do cotidiano sem ficar muito 'maçante' e enquando tiver reviews eu vou continuar a escrever. Fica tranquila.

**Mei-senpai:** OMG. Obrigado. E agora não falta mais agarração... só falta o Naruto tomar vergonha na cara e para de fazer besteira sem sentir... 'hoho Até a próxima. E Valeu pelos elogios ele são magicamente bons. Como energéticos...

**Nanao:** Olá! Sim a fic está em andamento, o seu e-mail tem que ser separado se não o come ele. Obrigado por comentar. Bjs até a proxima!

**- Deki H.:** Tudo de pior que você possa imaginar. Digamos que Sasuke é implacável com os enigmas da empresa e o seu estado com as pessoas não é muito agradável. Ele é odiado por muitos na empresa. Afinal ele é um Uchiha, só por isso ele tem motivos de sobra pra ser odiado. Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente. Até ano que vem! Rsrs.

**Iari-thekiller: **Era só você me add no alert story e não comentar, você ia direto para a lista negra. Bah! Sou uma autora 'dú mau' Pode deixar eu não vou parar com a fic. Pelo menos não está nos meus planos.

**Blanxe:** Nossa, você não imagina a emoção que eu senti quando vi uma review sua. Fique "Ohh... uma review." Gaara se mostrou mais 'aberto' do que o Sasuke... e embora eu goste do ruivo não imagino ele com o Naruto ú.u vai entender... só coloquei porque o pessoal pediu... nem tinha pesando nele no começo... mas acabou dando certo. Eu também morro de dó daqueles trios, tem sempre um que sai ferido ç.ç e geralmente quando eles arrumam alguém eu não gosto do par. Vai entender. Se eu colocasse algo mais profundo acho que não ia ter como eu reverter depois... então preferi deixar uma coisazinha mais suave...

E ah... Sim Sasuke tem um boyfriend... e ele é muito fiel ao cara sabe, mas não posso falar quem é isso é secret, se quiser pode tentar a sorte. Acho até que vou fazer um bônus pra ver se alguém adivinha quem é.

Sei lá, acho que foi mais por curiosidade, eu perguntaria, então porque o Naruto não faria?!

Naruto tomou a providencia de meter os pés pelas mãos... basta saber como ele vai reveter... 'hoho

Obrigado por comentar. Você como uma ótima escritora deve saber o quão importantes são as reviwes. Então valeu :D

**I'm. Λмα'αн:** A primeira briga do casal é no próximo capítulo... Eu sou?! Hehehe Obrigado...

**Amynah-Kate-chan Storys**: Olá, Kate! Uouou o resto está a caminho...

**Vivi-hydeist:** Os filhos do Naruto são uns fofos. Naruto também não está muito contente, mas agora como pai de família, ele parte para uma coisa mais 'lasciva'.

**Kyrazinha**: Bobeou, passou. Isso aí, já que esteve por aqui não deixe de comentar! Isso me deixa muito, muito feliz...

**-x-**

Nossa quando eu vi, quantas reviews eu fiquei no céu, e então resolvi deixar vocês com o gostinho de quero mais do próximo capítulo:

**Previa do Capítulo 12:**

"_Você acha que porque eu ser gay, eu vou transar com qualquer um...?"_

"_Sasuke... eu"_

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mas membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	12. Lembraças

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

Lembranças

**12**

Tentei me manter calmo e não gritar aos quatro ventos que Sasuke era um maldito bastardo. Pela milésima vez naquela hora, aspirei fundo. Com toda a dignidade possível, peguei o lençol e fui para o banheiro. Tinha que acabar o pequeno serviço que aquele maldito havia deixado por terminar.

Porém, antes de entrar no banheiro, escutei um barulho apurei os ouvidos e percebi que o barulho vinha do quarto das crianças. Preocupado que pudesse ser um ladrão ou algo pior. Caminhei com cautela, abri um pouco mais a brecha da porta e vislumbrei Sasuke dormindo sob o tapete, enquanto Aiko se levantava, pegava seu coberto e ia cobri-lo.

- Boa Noite, Sasuke-kun. – desejou ainda sonolenta, aproximou-se de Sasuke, beijou-lhe a testa e voltou a se deitar.

Senti meu coração se aperta dentro do peito. Pouco a pouco todos nós estávamos nos envolvendo com Sasuke, tão profundamente que eu não sabia o que aconteceria quando o tempo do _falso_ matrimônio acabasse. E eu achando que por ser o meu melhor amigo e ainda por cima homem não mexeria com os meus sentimentos. Que idiota.

Minha raiva _diminuiu _consideravelmente. Triste, perdi completamente a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa e fui direto para a cama. Dormi como uma pedra, mentira, dormir pessimamente. A cama tinha espaço demais, sabe?

Só fui dormir quando o sol já estava começando a nascer e acordei poucas horas depois, quando senti um peso extra sobre a cama.

- Bom dia, papai!

- Hnm. Bom dia, princesa. – murmuro ainda com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. O Deus, eu _sei_ que o senhor me odeia, mas não podia esperar mais uma hora?

- Papai, porque o senhor não está arrumado?

- Arrumado pra que?

- Você esqueceu?

_Esqueci do que?_

_- _Não. É claro que eu não esqueci querida.

- Então se arrume rápido, vamos ficar esperando lá embaixo.

- Tudo bem. – concordo. Forço a memória até a exaustão e _definitivamente..._ Opa! Lembrei... É o aniversário de um amigo do Daichi, e Aiko tem me perturbado há dias para ir.

Certo, Naruto. Não entre em pânico, você só tem que tomar um banho, vestir qualquer coisa e achar o maldito convite da festa. Hnm... Se eu não tomar banho posso economizar um tempo... É, isso. Coloco uma calça por cima do short de dormir, troco a blusa, pego qualquer sapato e, puf, estou pronto.

- Papai ainda vai demorar muito? Há essa hora vai estar todo mundo lá.

- Hnm. Já estou indo. – resmungo apressado, piso num pedaço de lençol e vou direto para o chão. _Isso, agora só me falta ter quebrado a coluna!_ ... Espera, tem alguma coisa brilhando em baixo da cama. Oh, Deus! É o convite. Um pouco amarrotado e pisado, mas pelo menos ainda 'ta' enterro.

- Papai...?

- Já vou! – digo exasperado. Deus, tudo tem que ser na hora que eles querem...

Desço a escada, ofegante e com a droga do convite amassado nas mãos.

- Pronto já estou aqui, podemos ir.

Daichi me olha como se eu fosse um E.T, e Aiko coloca uma mão no rosto e outra na boca, com certeza, para não gargalhar.

- Pai... Você se olhou no espelho?

- Eu não vou com você desse jeito.

- O que tem de errado comigo? – pergunto, e vou direto para frente da TV olhar o meu reflexo. Bem, poderia estar pior... Só esqueci-me de pentear o cabelo, escovar os dentes, conferir se a blusa azul bebê combinava com a calça abobora, e conferir se o sapato era o mesmo par. –... Não ta tão ruim... Eu não preciso sair do carro...

- É, mas pra entrar no carro você precisa sair de casa, e eu me nego a ser visto com você assim.

- Você tem vergonha de mim?

- Não. Mas dessas roupas, sem dúvida.

_Que filhos mais ingratos!_

- Acho melhor o senhor subir, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, de preferência por uma limpa porque essa tava no cesto de roupa suja. E mudar o par do sapato.

- Ei! Eu sou o pai aqui!

- Ahm. Eles sabem, mas você está realmente precisando de um banho ou vai inundar qualquer ambiente com esse cheiro. – diz Sasuke encostado no batente da porta da cozinha. _Caramba!_ Desde quando ele estava ali?

Tomando a decisão totalmente adulta, fulmino Sasuke com o olhar, puxo os dois para fora da sala e sem importar o quão patético eu estou, os arrasto até o carro. Enquanto Sasuke solta uma olhar divertido e um sorriso sacana. _Filho da Mãe!_

- Papai... – Aiko resmunga assim que eu fecho a porta de casa.

- Não se preocupem. Eu não vou sair do carro, deixou vocês enfrente e depois vou embora. – interrompo antes que eles resolvam me deixar mais irritados.

Levo as crianças, peço pra elas tocarem a campainha, e quando a mãe do garoto atende, dou um rápido 'oi' espero eles entrarem e voltou para casa, enfrentar Sasuke. De uma maneira ou outra nós temos que conversar.

Entro em casa e encontro Sasuke sentando no sofá vendo TV. Passo direito por ele, e assim que estou prestes a subir a escada escuto um ruído baixo. _O desgraçado está rindo..._

Faço a minha higiene atrasada, checo tudo e só então desço novamente.

- Sasuke...

- Não vai dizer que precisamos conversar, não é?

- Na verdade vou. As coisas não podem continuar como estão...

- Já não conversamos o suficiente ontem? – inquiriu com aquele _odioso_ tom sarcástico.

- Sasu-

Ele não prestou a menor atenção e voltou a falar me ignorando completamente.

- Porque você não fala logo que estava curioso? Vamos lá, diga. Você achou que por eu ser gay iria transar com qualquer um, não é?

- Sasuke... Eu... Não é bem assim...

- É claro que é! Você está apenas... Curioso... Descobriu que eu era gay e resolveu experimentar... –aquele maldito sorriso estava presente de novo. Como se estivesse me escondendo algo...

- NÃO É ISSO! – gritei a plenos pulmões. Aquele jeito sínico de me olhar e falar estavam me dando nos nervos. – Eu não queria... Só estava confuso.

- Confuso?! Eu também fiquei confuso quando anos atrás um imbecil do meu melhor amigo ficou bêbado feito um gambá transou comigo porque me confundiu com a sua namorada. E então no dia seguinte anunciou em alto e bom som que tinha reatando com ela e que logo iria se casar porque ela estava grávida! – com expressão perplexa Sasuke tampou a boca, e correu para a porta a abrindo-a e fechando-a num estrondo. Eu fiquei lá sem reação, do que diabos ele estava falando?

¦**Lembranças Sasuke**¦

_Como Naruto estava para baixo com o fim do namoro. Os meninos o convidaram para relaxar e beber, e como resultado o loiro estava tomava um bebida atrás da outra._

_- Vai com calma Naruto! - falou Shikamaru, vendo o amigo colocar mais uma doze de Sake no copo. Já era a trigésima terceira naquela noite._

_- Não se preocupe! - ele virou mais um copo de Sake, quase inconscientemente. Um sorriso largo se formou na face ruborizada. - Eu estou bem!_

_- Você vai ficar bêbado, Naruto-kun. - comentou Sai que estava no outro extremo da mesa. Ele fitava o loiro com curiosidade, e preocupação. Nunca virá Naruto beber tanto. - Depois fala da Tsunade..._

_- Shii vocês estão são TÃÃO CHATOS! - gritou as ultimas duas palavras, antes de cair de costas. Tudo estava rodando. E seus amigos pareciam tão... Distorcidos._

_- É inútil. Ele já esta bêbado. - afirmou Neji, revirando os olhos e indicando o obvio. _

_-_

_A rua estava escura e deserta, exceto por dois rapazes. Um estava visivelmente contrariado, outro dormia e babava em seus ombros muito confortáveis. Sasuke bufou quando Naruto apertou seu pescoço até quase estrangulá-lo._

_- Ei, idiota, assim você vai me matar! - urrou quando o loiro apertou ainda mais o abraço. _

_- Su... - ele parou momentamente, sua voz estava baixa e confusa. Seus olhos brilhavam pelo efeito do álcool. - Susu... Não me deixe..._

_- Beft. É mesmo um idiota. - murmurou, e parou quando viu onde estava. O lago onde vira Naruto pela primeira vez. Quem diria que depois de tudo ainda seriam amigos?... E seu primeiro amor... A menção da palavra o fez sorrir mesmo que fosse seu famoso sorriso de canto de lábios._

_Bufou quando sentiu as pernas do loiro baterão nos seus quadris._

_- Cavalinho, parou por quê?_

"_Esse idiota" _

_Ignorou o loiro, e continuo andando até chegar ao pequeno apartamento do loiro. Tateu o bolso traseiro de Naruto, mais nada a chave não estava ali._

_- Naruto, - o moreno cutucou até o mesmo levantar a cabeça - Onde está a chave? _

_- Hum... Está em baixo do tapete. _

"_Típico" pensou e com muito cuidado abaixou-se para pegar as chaves e quando voltou a se levantar viu as bochechas caramelo se inflamarem, e rapidamente ele colocou a mão na boca, mas não foi o suficiente... _

_- Naru... _

_Tarde demais. A blusa negra e boa parte da calça de Sasuke estavam manchadas com tudo o que o loiro digerirá nessa manhã._

_- Ora, seu...! - a vontade do moreno era socar o outro até não querer mais, no entanto, suprimiu o máximo que pode essa vontade. Abriu a porta da casa do garoto com cara de raposa, e literalmente jogou o loiro no chão sem se importar com o barulho ou os grunhidos de reclamação. Correu até o banheiro e voltou minutos depois só de cueca. Murmurou uma dezena de palavrões antes de pegar o loiro pelo braço e o arrastar até o banheiro. A roupa do loiro não estava muito melhor que a sua._

_Quando terminou de banhá-lo, a única peça que Sasuke vestia estava completamente encharcada. Naruto pareceu satisfeito com aquilo, ria como uma criança que acaba de fazer uma travessura. Irritado, o moreno carregou-o até a cama e o cobriu com um lençol fino. Já era demais ter que despi-lo para tomar banho, agora vesti-lo para dormir? De jeito nenhum!_

_Foi até o armário do loiro e procurou por alguma coisa que não fosse cor de abobora "oi-eu-estou-chamando-atenção-o-suficiente". Tudo o que achou foi um short branco, desbotado e um tanto quanto apertado. Colocou-o mesmo assim, lavou a roupa suja, pegou o futon reserva de Naruto, instalou-se para dormir. Porém não demorou muito, e sentiu sendo vasculhado por mãos quentes, fortes e muito atrevidas._

_- Hnm..._

- _Naruto?! O que diabos você está fazendo...? _

_**- **__Shiuu. – calou o moreno com um beijo faminto. Primeiro o moreno achou estranho, mas logo depois passou a corresponder e investir com a mesma vontade do loiro. Dos simples beijos, pularam ao tato agressivo, necessitado; urgente. _

_Sasuke estava tão extasiado com as novas sensações que só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando já era tarde demais. Sem preparação ou prévio aviso Naruto o penetrou. Sasuke quis gritar mais a voz simplesmente ficou presa na garganta, a dor era tanta que mal conseguia raciocinar ou reagir. Ficou inerte por algum tempo, tentando diminuir a dor. Sabia que em algum momento teria que sentir prazer. E esse momento chegou um pouco depois, quando Naruto acertou um ponto dentro de si que o fez esquecer a dor e desfrutar daquele momento que tanto sonhara._

_Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar. Finalmente ele tinha Naruto para si. _

_-_

_Com incomodo entre suas pernas, Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar, fitou-o o rosto do garoto a sua frente e sem que percebesse um pequeno sorriso nasceu em sua face. _

_- Sumiko...* _

¦**-**¦

- Sasuke, o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou surpreso por ver Sasuke ali. Era um pouco mais alto, tinha os cabelos alaranjados e muito rebeldes, olhos acinzentados e pele clara.

O moreno ignorou-o completamente.

- Posso dormir aqui hoje, Juggo?

* * *

(**N/A:**) Olá meninas, e meninos! Sei que todo mundo deve ta assim Ò.Ó mas não se preocupe eu vou explicar tudo... eu acho... Cof*Cof* esse capítulo já estava pronto a um tempo... Mas... eu travei no lemon que por acaso saiu uma bosta, eu sei, mas to tentando melhorar... JURO. A propósito, foi o meu primeiro lemon, então, peguem leve. Espero que o ano de vocês tenha começado com o pé dinheiro, porque o meu infelizmente não foi tão feliz x.x

_**iRESULTADO DO BÔNUS!**_

Aêe o amante do Sasuke é o **Juggo**, tadinho quase ninguém se lembrou dele. E antes que perguntem o por que... Tem uma explicação... Aguardem e confiram:D. O bônus vai pra **Gabyhinachan**. Depois me diga o casal que você quer pra a oneshot / Song-Fic, caso seja song-fic indique a música também.

**Sumiko – **Lucidez ; Criança Pura (namorada do Naruto XD e mãe das crianças.) Rá. Golpe de misericórdia.

* * *

**Respostas:**

**Amynah**-**Kate**-**chan** **Storys**: rsrs eu acho que foi dos dois... Eu por te escrito e o Sasuke por te deixando XD. Foi curta (bem eu não consigo escrever capítulos longos) mais esse vai ser maior I'm promisse.

**Lady** **Yuraa** (**pptusachan**): Eu suei pra fazer um pedacinho do capítulo 11 e quase quebro a cabeça do cap 12. Lemon realmente é pra quem sabe... é.e

**Camis**: Por essas águas ainda correm muitos moinhos de vento... tem muita coisa que ainda vai ser explicada. A maior delas vem nesse capítulo, mas ainda tem outras então, sem pressa. UHSUHSHU A primeira briga terminou em sexo XD mais foi um flashback vale? nha... Pein?! chegou perto, também tem cabelo laranja XD

**Mag**-x-x: Oh si vai... Se bem que o Naruto também não vai ser mole x.x. Simples, ele não se explicou ficou sem palavras ká. Sim eu sei, fico louca com as autoras do FF elas demoram tipo uma década pra postar e eu quase salta pelas paredes. Isso junte se ao pequeno grupo NaruSasu *olhar megalomaníaco* sim as autoras manda super bem. A do fórum latino são as melhores (não desmerecendo as brasileiras é claro), mas é que lá e bem mais facil encontrar... aqui a cada 20 fic's uma é NaruSasu. Mó preconceito -.-' uhsuhsush você é mais tarada que eu! Eu nem tinha prestando atenção nisso... ksoksoks. Infelizmente você não acertou, mas quem sabe num próximo? Oba!! Espero fic's suas então, se for NaruSasu e dedica a mim melhor ainda! (brincadeirinha) Mas se quiser fazer eu não ligo viu?! -- aproveitadora cara de pau :p

**Gabhyhinachan**: Tadinho... Ele tem seus motivos... Sasuke não é tão desfrutável assim, ele tem um amante fixo. E você acertou! É o Juggo. KAAKOSK Me manda o nome do casal que você queira a fic, se quiser uma song fic manda o casal e o nome da música :D

**Deki** **H**.: Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. E sim vamos aderir a campanha: * amarra faixa na testa "Vamos amarra o Sasuke".. rsrs até breve... Eu espero!

**Minimini**-**san**: Porque todo mundo fico com raiva do Sasuke? Tadinho... o pobrezinho não fez nada... Porque você pensou no Haku? Sabe, eu até tinha pensado nele, mas depois me decidi pelo Juggo e é claro, o motivo do porque vai ser explicado. Eu acho que fazer previa é legal, mas eu nunca tenho o capítulo pronto até receber as primeiras reviews. Eu acho previas maras' vou tentar fazer mais vezes :D Se o Sasuke respondesse isso, com certeza ele ia sair com um olho meio azulado. Espero seu comentário no próximo capítulo!

**Blanxe**: Como posso explicar... Ele gosta do namorado, mas ama o Naruto e nem sempre as coisas do coração são fáceis de se entender. Soma isso com uma autora pirada e dá essa fic.. ahahahha mentira, eu vou explicar tudo nos próximos capítulos... Mas isso vai ser aos poucos (céus essa fic tá ficando maior do que eu tinha imaginado x.x). Acho que esse Sasuke irritou todo mundo, o que teve de gente xingando o Sasuke de sacana não tá nas paginas amarelas não... Se bem que eu acho que é porque não teve o lemon... 'kkk. Mas o negocio é esse, o chute livre... cara o Juggo tá mesmo em baixa, só uma pessoa pensou nele, tadinho assim ele fica carente 'hoho.

Ah! Sobre o trio, eu também gosto de fazer eles ficarem juntos, já ouviu falar de um mangá chamando 'Flowers'? Bem, não bem de um trio... Quer dizer mais ou menos, só lendo a história pra saber. No final um deles não fica junto dos outros dois e depois ele começa a namorar com um velho (fiquei muito chateada com isso), nem pra usar um cara bonitinho a autora serviu ú.u. O negócio é que entre idas e vindas os três sempre se entrelaçam e de certo modo acabam juntos. Esse foi um dos mangás que me fez odiar os trios. Porque um sempre tá sofrendo... sei lá eu não sei explicar. Então eu prefiro não ler fic de trios porque a autora sempre sacaneia, e eu fico 'tadinho... ' e como eu sou emotiva demais meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas por qualquer coisa x.x

**Rexplosion**: Ah... Obrigado... Senhor... e que sabe como é né... um avantar masculino não garante nada... Mas agora que eu sei que é um garoto não vou me esquecer :D Ficou muito contente por estar lendo a fic e gostando, hnm. viu nesse capítulo já teve um lemon (mesmo em flashback). Bem a maioria as coisas são reais, coisas do meu cotidiano, minha familia é uma comédia, tem coisa aqui que até Deus duvida... e outra boa parte é a minha imaginação... ler livros desde pequena tem que servi para alguma coisa XD Até o próximo capítulo!

**I'м.** **Λмα'αн**: ^.^'

**Uzumari Weasley:** Ouu que saudade, pensei que não ia chegar a comentar nesse capítulo... uhsuhsusuhs. Huhh... é muito ruim escrever essas coisas no PC TDU (todo mundo usa), sei lá, já pensou se minha mãe abre o Word e da de cara com isso?! Acho que a velha tem um treco rsrs ó.o... nhá procurei essas fic's mas não achei, onde elas estão ç.ç ? Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado, minha leitora/critica :D que linda consegui minimizar os erros de português viva! Mas se quiser mandar a sua correção eu vou ser a garota mais feliz do mundo! Sabe como é né, uma fanfic nunca fic 100% com uma pessoa só corrigindo... o dia que você fizer uma fanfic você vai ver o desespero que é pra ver os erros, se fica loca de ler tanta coisa XDAh... eu to ficando chique agora nós temos um integrante masculino enviando reviews... uhsushs

**E para vocês do Alert Story. Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mas membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar_

_- Yo mismo_

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	13. Desenlaces

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

Desenlaces

**13**

Sem nenhuma palavra, Juugo abriu passagem e Sasuke entrou. Pelo estado em que o moreno estava sabia que uma bomba havia explodido. Enquanto Sasuke se sentava em uma das poltronas, Juugo foi até a cozinha. Trouxe uma xícara de chá, que deu ao moreno e depois se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que houve? – perguntou calmamente.

Sasuke olhou longamente para o líquido na xícara.

- Contei a ele sobre a noite em que transamos.

- E qual foi à reação dele?

- Nenhuma. Naruto não é um cara que pensa rápido. Provavelmente ainda deve estar pensando no que eu falei.

- E o que você pensa em fazer?

- Eu... – por um momento Sasuke titubeou. – Não sei...

Depois da resposta de Sasuke, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Juugo fitou o amigo e namorado. Por mais seguro e cheio de si que Sasuke pudesse parecer, ele sabia que por dentro o moreno não passava de uma criança assustada que precisava de carinho, proteção e um lugar seguro para se abrigar. A insegurança era o pior sentimento que Sasuke poderia ter.

Sem nenhuma palavra ele se aproximou de Sasuke e o abraçou.

- Venha, vamos dormir. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e o levou para o seu quarto.

¦**-**¦

Naruto continuava na mesma posição de horas atrás. Era obvio que ele já sabia sobre o que o moreno estava falando, tinha pequenos fragmentos. Engoliu em seco. Não tinha sido um dos inúmeros sonhos em que ele tinha o moreno nos braços?

Então...

Oh, Santo Deus, ele havia transado com Sasuke.

Assim que as informações atingiram seu cérebro ele não pensou duas vezes, se lançou sobre o telefone e ligou para Shikamaru. Com certeza o moreno tiraria essa história a limpo, e ele, finalmente, poderia dizer que estava fantasiado tudo.

_PI*PI*PI_

_- Problemático... Mas não estamos em casa. Diga sua mensagem após o bip... _

Bateu o telefone com toda a força. Porque sempre quando precisava ele não estava em casa? "Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem pânico..."

- Já sei! – gritou eufórico. Novamente agarrou o telefone e ligou para Neji, mas como Shikamaru, o moreno também não estava em casa.

"Só pode ser brincadeira"

Um a um ligou para todos os conhecidos que estavam naquele dia no bar. Mais como os dois primeiros, eles também não estavam em casa. Só restava um número, o de Sai. Por um momento o loiro relutou, sabia que se falasse demais Sai o infernizaria pelo resto da vida. Mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. E ele era o último da lista.

Respirou fundo, e digitou os números. Tocou uma, duas, três vezes e quando Naruto estava quase desligando aliviado, Sai atendeu.

- _Alô._

_- Sai, aqui é o Naruto._

_- Olá, Naruto-kun! Ao que devo o seu telefonema?_

_- Sai, preciso te perguntar uma coisa._

_- Claro. Se eu souber lhe darei as respostas._

_- Tá. Você lembra no dia em que nós saímos para beber, e eu tinha terminado com a Sumiko?_

_- Lembro sim. – _ele soltou um risinho abafado._ – Você parecia um porco de tão bêbado._

_- Não é isso que eu quero saber. –_ resmungou aborrecido. –_ Eu quero saber... Quem... Quem me levou para casa?_

_- Você não lembra?!_

_- Se eu lembrasse não estava te perguntado! –_ exclamou irritado. Porque o moreno não parava de fazer perguntas e dava os dados?

- _Você está muito estressa..._

_- Sai, pelo amor de Deus, só preciso que você me diga quem me levou para casa. –_ interrompeu antes que o moreno começasse com as suas.

- _Já que você insiste. Foi o Sasuke-kun._

_PI*PI*PI_

_- Naruto-kun, ainda está ai?_

_PI*PI*PI_

Lentamente Naruto colocou o telefone do gancho e encarou as próprias mãos. Não sabia se gritava de felicidade ou se chorava de tristeza.

Felicidade por aquilo não ser apenas um sonho.

Tristeza por ele ser tão lerdo e não perceber nada.

¦**-**¦

Sentada sobre o balanço, Aiko observava o resto das crianças brincarem. A festa não estava sendo tão divertida quando ela achou que seria. Além do mais tinha algo que a estava incomodando desde cedo. Isso não passou despercebido aos olhos de Daichi. Por um momento, o garoto deixou a brincadeira de lado e foi falar com a pequena.

- O que houve Aiko? Alguém te fez alguma coisa?

A pequena balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e fitou o irmão. Embora a pouca idade, ela era muito atenta e observadora.

- Eu só... Estava pensado... O papai e o nii-chan não estavam se falando... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa que eles ficaram, muito, muito chateados?

Daichi abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Talvez, você sabe como é o papai, quando cisma como alguma coisa não sossega, até provar que está certo. E o Sasuke também é bastante cabeça-dura... Você lembra das histórias que o papai contava, não é?

A menina assentiu, mas o cenho continuava franzido.

- Mas e se a briga foi séria e o nii-chan resolver ir embora?

- Não fique pensando nisso. – ele deu a volta no parquinho e sentou-se no balanço ao lado. – Além do mais o Papai não vai deixá-lo ir, e se ele deixar, nós o impediremos.

- Isso é uma promessa? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, isso é uma promessa.

¦**-**¦

Sasuke encontrava-se dormido longamente, enquanto Juugo com uma das mãos acariciava o cabelo do moreno. Havia se passado tantos anos, ainda sim aquela recordação se mantinha viva em sua mente.

_Ele estava num quarto de hospital, tudo branco, limpo, irreal demais. Na cama um garoto respirava com dificuldade, e somente com a ajuda de aparelhos, sua pele outrora tão viçosa agora estava áspera, desbotada. Seus sorrisos eram fracos, suas mãos quase não se mexiam, seus olhos mal conseguiam se sustentar abertos. Para desespero do companheiro que segurava suas mãos com afinco, ele estava morrendo._

_- Kimimaru, eu... – o moreno tampou os lábios do outro com os seus, e quando se distanciaram um sorriso adornou seus lábios. _

- _Eu sei... Também amo você. – sussurrou com a voz fraca._

_- Eu... Não sei se vou conseguir viver sem você..._

_- Você vai, é claro que vai. Sei que você vai conhecer uma pessoa especial. – sem saber o porquê, o homem riu. – Só espero que não se esqueça de mim._

_- Não, nunca._

Anos depois ele conhecera Sasuke em seguida começaram com uma relação. Era algo calmo e sereno, ambos sabiam que não era amor, e eles não se iludiam em relação a isso. Sasuke era sim, uma pessoa especial para si, mas ele sabia que isso nunca chegaria a ser amor.

Por isso que quando o moreno veio lhe falar sobre o casamento ele não se opôs ou deu sua opinião. Ele simplesmente olhou-o e consentiu. Não era egoísta, já tinha tido a sua chance de ser feliz e a aproveitou do jeito que pôde, e se Sasuke pudesse ter uma parcela de felicidade, pra ele tudo bem.

Ainda que Sasuke aparentasse ser frio e, algumas vezes, cruel, ele tinha um coração que batia como todos os outros. E ele tinha direito de ser feliz.

¦**-**¦

Embora estivesse com os olhos fechados e aproveitado das caricias, Sasuke não estava verdadeiramente dormindo. Ainda estava divagando sobre toda a sua vida, sobre a sua infância, sobre Naruto.

_- Ei, Sasuke, se sentir medo pode segurar a minha mão._

_- Não tenho medo de altura, dobe. – comentou com desgosto. Porém assim que a montanha russa deu um solavanco, o moreno foi o primeiro a agarrar firmemente a mão bronzeada. O loiro deu um sorrisinho vitorioso, e entrelaçou ainda mais forte sua mão com a do moreno._

_O coração de Sasuke começou a bater tão rápido, que ele achou que a qualquer hora ele fosse parar, e não era pelas descidas vertiginosamente rápidas, e sim pela mão que segurava a sua e lhe passava tanta confiança. As bochechas geralmente pálidas tornam-se rosadas e algo em seu coração incendiou._

_Há muito tempo o moreno sabia que sentia mais do que uma simples amizade pelo loiro. Mas ainda não tinha valor para falar, e talvez, nunca tivesse. _

_Sabia que, as chances de uma declaração dele – um menino – dar certo eram mínimas para não dizer nulas e embora Naruto nunca fosse tratá-lo mal ou espalhar para a escola toda (como alguns faziam), a amizade que ele tinha nunca seria a mesma. Isso seria fatal. Por nada no mundo ele perderia a amizade do loiro, custasse o que custasse._

Sasuke, se não estivesse tentando dormir, riria de sua própria desgraça. Provavelmente, ele _já_ perdera a amizade de Naruto. E as coisas com certeza não seriam mais as mesmas. A questão era se tudo melhoraria, ou só ficaria pior.

**Continua...**

* * *

(**N/A:**) Olá meninas e meninos! Agente tarda mais não falha. Demorei um pouco mais porque quebrei a cabeça em certos pontos, olhei todas as reviews, e acho que tirei as duvidas com esse capítulo, por isso ele foi narrado em terceira pessoa. Mostrou os pontos e os contra pontos de todos (ou isso eu espero). Se alguém ficar meio perdido, e só me pedir um alô que eu explico é.e. Meninas e meninos não vou poder responder todo mundo agora. Por isso vou responder por review reply. Obrigado. E bom _Carnaval_!

**Betagem do Capítulo e Conclusão Final: **Uzumari Weasley.

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS HÁ: **

Gaby . Sedrez, Mag x-x, Minimini-san, Bruna-Chan SoraLive, Lady Yuura (pptusachan), Rexplosion, Camis, Uzumari Weasley, Gabyhinachan, Gab!, Sam RV, Blaxe, Deza-L, Lell ly

**E para vocês do Alert Story & Favorite Story. Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mais membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar²_

_- Yo mismo²_

_- Isana_

_- Rafa-chan XP_

_- Uchiha Dark Moon_

_- VicZala_

_- Kyrazinha_

_- Lidianessj_

_- Niyama_

_- Sasami-kun_

- _Gliiter x3_

**Como podem favoritar uma fic, se não manda nem um comentário dizendo que ela está boa?!**

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	14. Pequenos Espiões

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia

* * *

Pequenos Espiões

**14**

Argh! Eu não posso acreditar em quão cabeça dura esse Uchiha pode ser?! Além de proibir a minha entrada na empresa dele, também deu ordens expressas para nenhum de seus empregados me darem qualquer informação de onde ele se encontra. Deus! Como eu vou falar com ele desse jeito...?

- Naruto?

- QUÊ!? – grito no maior mal humor.

- Erm... O chefe está pedindo o relatório... - replica um pouco sem graça pelo meu jeito pouco gentil. Essa semana estava sendo um inferno!

- Desculpe. – digo recuperando um pouco do bom senso. – Tome.

Passei uma pilha de papéis para a mão dele e logo ele sumiu por entre os corredores. Dando espaço para um Sai muito curioso.

- O que houve com você?

- Não houve nada. – respondo curto e grosso para deixar bem claro que eu não quero falar. E dessa vez ele compreende, pra minha incrível surpresa, e volta para o seu próprio trabalho.

Tudo nessa semana estava me enlouquecendo, desde a cama incrivelmente vazia até as pequenas – e habituais – brincadeiras de Sai. Fora que as crianças estavam me tratando diferente do usual, Aiko só falava comigo quando era pra perguntar 'Quando o nii-chan vai voltar da viagem?', e Daichi... (_Esse era bem pior_) Ele me olhava como se estivesse dizendo 'Sei que o Sasuke não foi viajar' 'O que você fez dessa vez?' e silêncio.

E a que eu devo isso tudo?! A minha imensa burrice e a cabeça dura daquele Uchiha... E vendo por todos os lados a única coisa boa era que: Se estava ruim, não poderia ficar pior...

- Uzumaki, telefone pra você, linha três.

- Ok. Obrigado.

- Alô?

- _Alô? Aqui é da escola... – _Santo deus, o que havia acontecido dessa vez...

_- O que houve?_ – interrompi exaltado.

_- É que queríamos saber por que Daichi e Aiko faltaram à aula hoje. Eles estão doentes? O senhor tem como nos mandar os atestados?_

Doentes? Atestados? Essa mulher era maluca?

_- Deve haver algum engano... Meus filhos foram para a escola, eu mesmo os levei._

_- Não, não. – _do outro lado da linha a mulher vez uma pausa para verificar o papel. _– Uzumaki Daichi, 7ª série e Uzumaki Aiko, 6ª série. Adulto responsável: Uzumaki Naruto. _

Senti-me gelar por dentro, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiquei horríveis passaram pela minha cabeça.

- E-eles f-foram à escola... – eu gaguejei sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou como me comportar. O desespero tomou conta de mim.

- _Mas eles não apareceram na sala, e a professora também não os viu dentro da escola._

Depois disso eu não ouvi mais nada. Minha visão foi escurecendo até se tornar totalmente negra. Meu corpo já não me respondia. Poucos minutos depois tudo ficou embaralhado demais. Eu desmaiei.

- Naruto. – alguém me chamou, e logo depois senti um cheiro de perfume forte. – Saiam de perto, ele está acordando. – gritou e logo depois se voltou para mim, enquanto eu começava a recuperar os sentidos. – Você está bem?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- Tragam água para ele. – gritou novamente. E logo em seguida com copo de água estava abanado sobre a minha cara. – Tome.

Num gesto automático, peguei o copo de água e bebi numa tragada só.

- Obrigado. – respondi entregando o copo. De súbito a conversa volta a minha mente. _Meus filhos..._

Me levantei de um golpe, cambaleei até a minha mesa peguei a minha maleta e corri para o elevador mais próximo enquanto alguém gritava um 'Espere, você ainda não está bem!' ao qual não dei à mínima, e assim que o elevador abriu, pulei para dentro dele em direção ao estacionamento.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi ir pra casa, na esperança de, talvez, encontrá-los lá. Mas nada, a casa estava tão vazia quanto quando nos saímos. Voltei a entrar no carro a toda, e fui em direção a escola, _eles_ tinham que saber onde meus filhos estavam.

- Sinto muito, mas não podemos fazer nada. As crianças não chegaram a entrar na escola...

- Vocês sentem?! É só isso...? – grito ensandecido.

- Nós não podemos fazer nada... Talvez elas só estejam pregando uma peça...

- Não! Eles não são esse tipo de criança... Eles jamais... – parei para pensar um momento. – Shikamaru! – gritei e peguei o telefone celular... Talvez, talvez ele soubesse de alguma coisa.

_- Alô. É o Naruto._

_- Olá, Naruto._

_- Eu... Os meus filhos estão aí? _– perguntei cheio de expectativa.

-_ Não. – _pausa – _O que está acontecendo Naruto...?_

De súbito a angustia subiu em meu peito e as lágrimas aos meus olhos. _Deus por favor, me dê forças..._

_- As crianças. Elas... Sumiram... Eu não sei o que fazer... – _estava realmente perdido. Não podia nem mesmo contar com Sasuke.

_- Sei que é problemático... Mas acalme-se. Você já verificou a sua casa?_

_- Já. – _funguei, e tentei limpar as lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos.

- _É quanto à escola?_

_- Estou nela... Mas... – _funguei mais uma vez, era impossível de controlar. –_ Eles disseram que não podem fazer nada. _

_- Tudo bem. Eu vou dar um jeito aqui no trabalho e passo aí. Não tente sair daí sozinho, entendeu?_

_- Entendi._

_- Ótimo. Até mais._

Assim que desliguei, notei que as minhas mãos tremiam de tanto nervoso. No estado que eu estou, acho que não conseguiria nem mesmo acertar a chave na ignição. Então fiz o que ele pediu, sentei-me no pátio da escola e rezei, rezei para que nada tivesse acontecido, e que eles estivessem bem.

- Naruto... – uma voz me chamou ao longe. Eu foquei a vista na pessoa a minha frente.

- Shikamaru. – deixei escapar sem muito ânimo. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – ele sussurrou, enquanto me ajudava a levantar. – O que você sabe até agora?

- Nada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar em pânico. Primeiro temos que ir a polícia, depois nós vamos passear de carro e pedir informações. Você tem alguma foto das crianças com você?

- Tenho.

- Ótimo.

Nós entramos no carro dele, e fomos para a delegacia mais próxima. Forcei a minha cabeça, dei todos os dados possíveis, as roupas que eles estavam vestidos, e o tipo de mochila de cada um. Tentei detalhar ao máximo, mas tudo estava confuso e eu estava nervoso demais. Logo depois eu tive a idéia de ligar para alguns amigos deles em busca de informação, e enquanto percorríamos a cidade de cima abaixo eu não saia do telefone.

Meu desespero se intensificou quando eu percebi que já estava anoitecendo. Há essa hora as crianças já estariam em casa... A salvo.

Shikamaru parou o carro e de dentro da porta luvas tirou uma cartela de lenços. Eu tinha começado a chorar de novo. No jeito que estava eu ficaria igual a uma uva passa fora de época. Funguei fortemente sobre o papel e o agradeci mentalmente. Ele era um ótimo amigo. Diferente de outros...

Ele colocou o carro em marcha e logo depois parou. Seu celular estava tocando.

- Hn...? O quê? Tá... Estarei aí em dez minutos.

Logo após ele desligar o telefone ele me encarou por alguns minutos, mas não disse nada, colocou o carro em marcha e logo eu vi onde estávamos.

Minha casa.

- Shikamaru o quê...? – me interrompi no meio da frase ao ver quem estava a minha porta. Daichi, Aiko e... Sasuke.

_Eu juro que o mato se eles não derem uma ótima explicação pra isso._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **UAHUAHUAH Maldade não?! AHAHHA agora vão ter que ficar curiosas sobre o que as crianças estão fazendo com o Sasuke... 'hoho Com as minhas voltas a aulas, essa e as outras (que eu já demoro séculos pra atualizar) vão demorar um pouco mais. E é, esse capítulo foi só enrolação...

E... Querida beta, eu não vou agüentar então vou dizer que você errou numas duas coisas que você só vai saber no próximo capítulo. MUAAHAHHA

**Nota da Beta: **Acho que eu desconfiava disso desde que eles sumiram... Imagina a cara da secretária do Sasuke quando chegaram os dois perguntando: "Podemos falar com o Sasuke-chan, por favor?". Seria a cara da Aiko! O Daichi deve ter ficado calado enquanto ela falava. E o Sasuke deve ter ficado tão chocado quanto a tal secretária!

Ah, gente, amei o cap. Acho até que o que eu falei lá em cima deve ter dado uma ajudinha pra J.M, sabe, pro caso da inspiração dela resolver dar uma voltinha... Como na maioria das vezes. Brincadeira!

O último pensamento do Naru-chan foi por minha conta. Porque ele certamente deve está possesso com o SasUKE! Não deixa ele entrar na empresa, não quer falar com ele, e do nada, aparece na frente de casa com os dois sapequinhas? Eu ficaria com MUITA raiva. E aposto que ele também.

Bom, acho que vou me juntar à J.M e pedir: REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! Agora elas farão duas pessoas felizes! (credo, que N.B comprida...)

-

Meninas eu vou responder as anônimas aqui. O resto eu mando por e-mail é.e

**Agradecimentos: **_Blanxe, Amynah-Kate-chan Storys, Mag x-x, Lady Yuura (pptusachan), Minimini-san, Gliiter x3, Gaby . Sedrez, Onigiri, Gabyhinachan, Vivi-hydeist, Rexplosion, I'__м__. __Λмα__'__αн__, Deza-L, Uzumari Weasley, Lell Ly, Sam RV._

_**Respostas:**_

**Onigiri**: HUAHSUHU que preguiçosa menina! ('cê é uma menina né?). E é pra ficar mesmo, sabe eu tenho uns 300 leitores que leem todo santo capítulo, mas nem 10% deles comentam e depois reclamam que o autor larga a fic ¬¬'. Bem, não precisa passar por lado rosa, o azul já tá ótimo. Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz por estar gostado, acho que sou uma autora super babona rsrs. Obrigado por comentar, isso me deixa muito feliz e faz com que os capítulos venham mais rápidos :D

**I'м. Λмα'αн: **Sem problemas. Espero que a viagem tenha sido maravilhosa e que tenha curtido muito.

**E para vocês do Alert Story & Favorite Story. Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mais membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar²_

_- Yo mismo²_

_- Isana_

_- Rafa-chan XP_

_- Uchiha Dark Moon_

_- VicZala_

_- Kyrazinha_

_- Lidianessj_

_- Niyama_

_- Sasami-kun_

**Como podem favoritar uma fic, se não manda nem um comentário dizendo que ela está boa?!**

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	15. Lábios Compartilhados

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Lábios Compartilhados

**15**

Assim que o carro parou não pensei duas vezes, saltei do carro e fui direto para as crianças. Não sabia se as abraçava ou se dava uma boa surra. Optei pela primeira. Abracei-os forte querendo que eles se fundissem comigo e não saíssem nunca mais. Estava tão preocupado, e tão aterrorizado de perder meus filhos que não pensei em nada. Ou melhor, pensei em tudo. Minha vida, meu trabalho, meus amigos... Sasuke.

Parei o abraço por um momento, e analisei-os criticamente querendo ver se tinha algum arranhão, uma ferida, algo que pudesse comprovar uma agressão. Respirei aliviado. Nada eles estavam inteiros e nos meus braços. E foi nessa hora que a minha raiva explodiu numa velocidade intensa e devastadora.

- ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM?! – gritei histérico. – VOCÊS SABEM O QUANTO EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADO?! JÁ ESTAVA COGITANDO A IDÉIA DE IR PESSOALMENTE A TODOS OS HOSPITAIS DESSA CIDADE!

- Naruto... Acho melhor vocês entrarem. – Shikamaru disse calmamente. Nem tinha notado que ele estava do meu lado.

- Obrigado Shika. – disse recuperando um pouco da sanidade. – Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Está tudo bem. – sorriu. – Sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Agora acho melhor vocês entrarem, as crianças estão com frio, você está cansando e precisam conversar com calma.

- Tá. – meus olhos se arregalaram. – E quanto à polícia? Temos que avisar que...

- Eu cuido disso. Não se preocupe.

Lancei um olhar agradecido a Shikamaru enquanto ele começava a andar para o carro.

- Se cuidem crianças _problemáticas._

Olhei por um bom tempo até que ele desapareceu de nossas vistas. Meu olhar correu para os três e parou em Sasuke. Esse era outro que eu queria fazer em _picadinho_ e comer no jantar. Reunindo toda a calma (que eu não tinha), peguei a chave de casa e abria dando espaço para as crianças e Sasuke. Ele continuava com a roupa de trabalho, exceto pelo paletó negro que estava com as crianças.

- Muito bem. Quem é que vai começar com a explicação?

- Agente tava sentido falta do Sasuke.... E agente sabia que ele não tinha ido viajar então...

_Assim que Naruto os deixou na porta da escola, Daichi e Aiko colocaram seu plano em prática. Enquanto a professora organizava a fila, eles saíram de fininho e conseguiram sair da escola sem ser notados nem por pais nem pelos professores. Quando se distanciaram o suficiente pegaram a blusa da escola e tiraram e trocaram uma blusa comum de ficar em casa._

_E logo partiram para o plano PO. Pegar o ônibus. Não foi muito difícil, eles ficaram perto de uma senhora e logo que ela entrou eles entraram um pouco atrás, com o dinheiro que Aiko tinha tirado do cofrinho pagaram o ônibus e seguiram uma viagem tranqüila até chegar ao lugar que eles lembravam vagamente._

_Ali foi um pouco mais difícil, as casas era muito parecidas, as cores também não ajudavam. Então tiveram que ir pelo número da casa. Subiram e desceram a rua três vezes até achar a casa certa. Um homem grande de cabelos ruivos apareceu para recolher o jornal, e Aiko o reconheceu instantaneamente. Era esse o homem que estava beijando o seu nii-chan. _

_Discretamente, Aiko cutucou o irmão mostrando o homem que acaba de entrar na casa atrás de si. E assim que Daichi também o reconheceu ambos correram para a casa. Tocaram a campainha duas vezes antes do mesmo homem ruivo de antes aparecer._

_- O Uchiha Sasuke-san está? – Daichi perguntou da maneira mais formal que conseguiu._

_- Espere um momento. – o ruivo se afastou e em poucos minutos um moreno afobado apareceu na porta. Aiko foi a primeira a reagir, soltou a mão do irmão e foi direto para o colo de Sasuke. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Sasuke e ficou assim por um tempo, o moreno ficou atônito sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar. Não era do tipo de demonstrar emoções. Daichi ficou parado olhando a cena, e tentou ser manter impassível, mas não durou muito, quando se deu conta já estava agarrado contra a camisa do moreno, escondendo suas lágrimas._

_- O que aconteceu? – perguntou meio sufocado. Era difícil falar quando se tinha dois filhotes, nem tão leves, agarrando-o pelo pescoço._

_- Por que você foi embora? – foi à primeira pergunta de Aiko, que o encarava meio chorosa._

_Sasuke teve que tragar a saliva e morder a língua para não falar nada que pudesse ser mal interpretado pelas crianças._

_- Você não queria ficar mais com agente? – voltou a perguntar olhando-o nos olhos. – Agente fez alguma coisa?... Se for pelas bonecas, você não precisa brincar se não quiser... – murmurou baixinho._

_Se a pessoa em questão não fosse Sasuke, provavelmente estaria gargalhando pela última fala da garota, no entanto, ele apenas soltou um sorriso fraco e acariciou a cabeça da menor. _

_- Não é isso, crianças. É complicado demais... – tentou se explicar. Mesmo sabendo que as crianças não aceitariam uma explicação tão superficial._

_- Então é por quê?_

_- Seu pai e eu... Tivemos um desentendimento. – dessa vez os olhos de Daichi tem voltaram-se para encará-lo, e ele apressou-se em explicar: – Mas não foi nada sério._

_- Se não foi nada sério porque você foi embora de casa? – Daichi perguntou sisudo. E com uma das mãos limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair._

_- Não sai. Só resolvi ficar alguns dias com um amigo... _

_- Ele não é seu amigo. – afirmou a loirinha lançando um olhar malcriado ao grandalhão que se encontrava atrás deles. – Vocês se beijaram, e papai disse que só se beija as pessoas especiais._

_- Ele é um amigo especial. _

_- E foi por causa dele que você largou agente? – inquiriu o irmão mais velho. Seus olhos analisavam cada expressão (mesmo que fosse mínima) de Sasuke._

_- Quê? Não..._

_- Sasuke eu estou indo para a empresa. – interrompeu Juugo. – Qualquer coisa pode me encontrar pelo celular. A sua chave da casa está em cima da mesa da cozinha._

_- Hnnnm. Agente se encontra lá. E por favor, de o recado de que devo chegar atrasado e peça para desmarcar todas as reuniões que tenho para a parte da manhã._

_- Ok. _

_Sem mais nenhuma palavra o ruivo se retirou deixando os três parados e silenciosos na porta de casa._

- Ahn. E em nenhum momento vocês pensaram em ligar para o pai de vocês dizendo que estavam bem? Eu quase tive um infarto!

- Sasuke-nii tentou ligar, mas estava dando ocupado, depois deu fora de área e depois ocupado de novo. Ele teve muito trabalho em encontrar o número do tio Shikamaru... E ele não queria sair daqui porque agente podia se desencontrar.

- Como você já chegou acho que...

- Nem pense em ir embora,_ Uchiha_ _Sasuke_. Eu ainda nem comecei a falar. – disse calmamente. Dessa vez ele não ia fugir, não mesmo. – Eu ainda vou decidir um castigo bom para vocês. Por hora, vão ficar um mês sem ir a qualquer festa e eu não quero escutar pio sobre isso, ou eu aumentarei para dois meses, vídeo-game, computador e telefone estão expressamente proibidos até a segunda ordem.

Timidamente, Aiko levantou a mão.

- Fala. – repliquei colocando a mão na testa tentando parar a dor de cabeça que com certeza viria.

- Agente pode comer? Eu estou com fome.

Respirei fundo e olhei para os dois. Eles não pareciam estar se importando muito com o castigo ou com o meu mau humor. _Pestinhas..._

- Vou preparar alguma coisa. E depois vocês vão diretamente para o quarto.

Na cozinha, ainda com as mãos tremulas, preparei algo fácil e sem uso de faca (não queria perder nenhum membro no processo). Servi e sem nenhum barulho eles comeram e foram para cima. Sabiam que em meu estado raivoso, me desafiar, mesmo que fosse um pouquinho, poderia lhe custar mais algumas boas semanas de castigo.

- Agora o assunto é entre nós dois. – disse e fiz sinal para ele me seguir até o quintal. Lá as crianças não poderiam escutar.

- Eu não sabia que eles...

Abanei a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Não é disso que eu quero falar com você. – adicionei mais calmo. – Até quando você pensou em nós ignorar? Você acha mesmo que eu acreditei naquela desculpa de viagem? Que tipo de estúpido você acha que eu sou?!

- Você está nervoso, _dobe._ Acho melhor conversamos outro dia.

- Não. Nós vamos conversar agora. Acho que já protelamos esse assunto por tempo demais, não é?

Ele virou o rosto para não me encarar. Era agora ou nunca.

- Porque você não me contou isso antes? ... Não confia em mim?

Um sorriso cínico se desenhou nos lábios finos de Sasuke.

- Quando você acha que eu devia te contar isso? No dia em que você ficou noivo? Não espera... Talvez no seu casamento?

- Não seja sarcástico e não jogue a culpa em mim! Você é que sempre foi um medroso, um _covarde_. Preferia esconder qualquer sentimento a se mostrar e se ferir.

- Isso não é verdade! – rugiu aumentando um pouco um tom de voz.

- É claro que é! Era sempre você, a _princesinha_ _de_ _gelo_. – anunciei frisando o apelido da adolescência e terminei em tom mais brando: - Porque Sasuke? Porque é sempre tão difícil pra você mostrar seus sentimentos?

Suspirei desolado. Porque as coisas entre nós sempre tinha que começar assim, meio de brigas?

- Sasuke... Eu... Não quero brigar com você. Você é e sempre será importante para mim... Eu... Naquele dia... Eu não estava te testando o querendo saber como era... – titubei – Eu fiquei com ciúme. Sabia que você tinha um amante, desde o inicio já desconfiava, mas bem, eu pensei que fosse uma mulher... Depois eu descobri que, bem, não era... E isso me deixou com muita raiva, furioso. Eu não pensei... Só queria... – coço a cabeça - Eu não sei o que eu queria... Desculpe-me.

- Você está fazendo isso pelo contrato? – perguntou friamente.

- É claro que não! Não sou esse tipo de pessoa e você sabe muito bem!

Eu não sei como, nem o porquê, mas o corpo de Sasuke se moveu tão rápido que eu não tive nem tempo de assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Fiquei fora do ar durante algum tempo até perceber que Sasuke estava me abraçando. Verdadeiramente me abraçando. Com as duas mãos circulei sua cintura e ficamos assim por muito, muito tempo. Ficamos calados somente nos concentrado naquele abraço, tão surpreendentemente, quente.

Pela primeira vez em anos eu tinha uma atitude positiva de Sasuke. Deixei me levar pelo abraço, e quando distanciei um pouquinho nossos olhos se cruzaram e eu pude ver os olhos ônix, uma lagrima solitária estava prestes a descer, e eu não pensei duas vezes. Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e me aproximei daqueles olhos tão belos, e carinhosamente beijei as pálpebras cerradas. Para minha felicidade, ele não recuou ao meu contanto, muito pelo contrário ele fechou os olhos esperando o seguinte passo. Sorri, audaciosamente fui descendo os beijos, olhos, bochechas, o cantinho da boca, e então a boca. Aqueles lábios finos e tão chamativos.

Pressionei os lábios calmamente, e quando recebi uma resposta positiva aumentei a pressão até ganhar espaço para aquela cavidade gostosa e incrivelmente cálida. E pela primeira vez na vida, nós não brigamos por algo. Nós completamos e brincamos um com a língua do outro, primeiro com calma, e logo depois mais urgente. Uma das mãos que se encontrava um pouco acima da cintura de Sasuke subiu para acariciar os cabelos negros e a outra, ainda mais espertamente, desceu um pouco mais, e com muita agilidade burlou a camisa do moreno e começou a acariciá-lo por debaixo sentido a textura da pele macia. Sasuke por sua parte aprofundava mais o beijo, enquanto mexia na camisa tentando desabotoá-la. A sensação era tão boa...

Caminhei alguns passos antes de abrir a porta da cozinha e desabar com tudo no chão, e é claro, acabei levando Sasuke. Não queira que os vizinhos presenciassem uma cena um tanto quanto comprometedora. Recuperando-me da queda, olhei para Sasuke e tomando a iniciativa ele me beijou, com um pouco de dificuldade tirei a blusa social e a gravata, quase bufei de raiva por ver que ainda teria outra blusa por baixo. Vendo a minha frustração, ele sorriu, interrompeu o beijo e ergueu os braços para facilitar a retirada. Tirei rapidamente, e joguei em qualquer canto da cozinha. Agora com o acesso livre fui diretamente para o pescoço branquinho, e dessa vez sem marcas. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E enquanto eu vasculhava com os lábios cada partezinha daquele corpo maravilhoso, ele distribuía beijos, mordicos e arranhões por todo o meu ombro e sem muita dificuldade desafivelavam o cinto da minha calça. Sorriu cúmplice e ajudei-o a me livrar da calça. Foi então que me lembrei de algo...

Abri um sorriso enorme e parti para a boca do moreno, com as mãos, toquei todo o piso da cozinha até encontrar o objeto da minha ambição. A gravata. Com habilidade quase gatuna, coloquei os braços de Sasuke para trás, e num laço único amarrei_ o gatinho medroso_.

- Naruto... O que...?

- Sshhh. Só vou terminar o que você começou... E dessa vez não vou te dar nenhuma chance de fugir. E sabe? Você tá lindo assim...

- Espera só eu me... - fiz questão de interrompê-lo com um beijo. E recomeçar com as pequenas carícias, dessa vez eu não iria abrir um espaço para ele escapar. Não mesmo.

Comecei a distribuir pequenos beijos, e inocentemente – ou _quase - _rocei as nossas ereções, que há essa hora já estava pedido urgentemente por um alivio. Soltamos um suspiro em uníssono, cúmplice. E numa rapidez assombrosa tirei tanto o meu boxe quando o dele. Levemente, toquei o membro de Sasuke e aos poucos fui aumentando a pressão, junto com isso vieram os gemidos que até pouco tempo ele prendia com toda força em sua garganta. Era uma sensão... _Diferente_ mais tão excitante...

Eu também não estava muito melhor, precisava urgentemente de um alivio. Foi então que ele começou a se contorcer e choramingar juras de morte. Ele já estava no seu limite, foi então que eu parei a pequena 'massagem' e segundos depois ele abriu os olhos negros e muito confusos.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou alarmado vendo que eu me levantava e pegava alguma coisa na bancada da cozinha.

Por um instante me senti vingando, sorri e abanei uma lata de azeite.

- Sem isso não vai ser muito fácil, não é? – brinquei. Essa era a coisa mais próxima de um lubrificante que tinha no momento. Aproximei-me novamente, ficando em sua frente, beijou-o e com um das mãos continuei o trabalho que tinha deixado pendente. Acariciei-o até ver que ele estava relaxado, e só então lambuzei os dedos de azeite e o penetrei com um e logo depois dois dedos. Sua primeira reação morder o meu pescoço até sangrar e me xingar, mas com um pouco de paciência, os xingamentos tornaram-se murmúrios e, pouco depois gemidos prazenteiros.

Quando percebo que ele está pronto para me receber, retiro meus dedos e o substituo pelo meu membro. A primeira estocada é forte e rápida chegando bem a fundo, e se não fosse pela minha boca que tampava a sua, ele teria gritado de dor. Por um momento, separo nossas bocas e com um olhar peço desculpa, ele assente com a cabeça e impulsiona os quadris para que eu continue. E assim eu faço. Começo um vai-e-vem leve para que ele se acostume melhor com a invasão que logo toma um ritmo mais enérgico e exigente.

Estou tão extasiado que não penso mais em nada. Fecho meus olhos e me deixo levar por aquela sensação quente e tão vibrante. Somente deixando-me levar como nunca antes eu havia feito.

- Desamarre... as... minhas...Ah!... mãos. – arfante, ele exige, mas do que pede, e eu fico _muito_ tentando a não atender. Porém, resolvo obedecê-lo. E vejo que a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito, pois assim que o desamarro ele se agarra a mim intensificando ainda mais o contato e os gemidos ficam ainda mais sensuais. Em nenhum momento deixamos de nos olhos e afirmar que aquilo era sim o que _realmente_ queríamos fazer.

- Ah... Naruto, eu...

- Hum... Eu também. – afirmo sentido as paredes anais ao redor do meu membro se contraírem consideravelmente. Intensifico ainda mais as estocadas, chegando até o ponto que o faça querer gritar e se contrair ainda mais. Não demora muito, e ele chega ao clímax e segundos depois é a minha vez. Relaxado, caio parcialmente sobre ele tentando recuperar o ar dos pulmões que sumiu misteriosamente, e só me levanto e saio de dentro dele.

Minha felicidade é tão intensa que tenho vontade de gritar e dizer que o amo, realmente o amo, mas nenhuma palavra sai da minha boca.

- Precisamos tomar um banho. – ele fala de maneira automática começando a vestir a calça. E só então eu vejo que estamos no piso da cozinha, nus e com roupas espalhadas por toda a parte.

- Hnm. Tá. – concordo idiotamente. Visto a minha calça, pego as mudas de roupa e assim como Sasuke subo para tomar um banho. Percebo que ele está estranho, mas não falo nada, tomo banho, deito na cama a espera que ele termine o seu banho. O sono começa a se aproximar e preguiçosamente eu caio num sono leve. Poucos minutos depois escuto Sasuke abrir a porta e se aconchegar comigo sobre as cobertas, no entanto não abro os olhos e finjo dormir. Por um momento ele se aproxima e acaricia levemente os meus cabelos e escuto aquelas palavras tão doces e que esperava escutar desde o primeiro momento:

- Te amo.

* * *

**Notas: **Nuss.. sei que demorei demais nesse capítulo, mas ele foi meio complicado sabe? Espero que vocês gostem tanto do resultado quanto eu... E espero reviews ein?! Quero agradecer a minha super beta _**Uzumari Weasley**_ que teve toda a paciência do mundo comigo, além do que, betou esse capítulo de hoje pra hoje. Uhsuhsush o nome do capítulo foi graças à música _Labios Compartidos_, Mana que me ajudou muito a fazer a parte do lemon. Se quiserem dar uma espiadinha na música aposto que vocês gostarão. Meninas e meninos... eu não lembro se eu já respondi vocês, mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que eu não respondi :s, então me desculpe. É que eu sou uma pessoa MUITO esquecida... Mas nesse eu respondo! Palavra!

**Agradecimentos: **Blanxe, Amynah-Kate-chan Storys, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), Rexplosion, Lell Ly, Camis, Hikari-san, Kyrazinha, Vivi, hydeist, Mag x-x, Deza-L, Bruna SoraLive.

**Kyrazinha:** Você sumiu seu nome apareceu XD.

**E para vocês do Alert Story & Favorite Story. Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mais membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar²_

_- Yo mismo²_

_- Isana_

_- Rafa-chan XP_

_- Uchiha Dark Moon_

_- VicZala_

_- __Patty-MTK_

_- Gliiter x3_

_- Lidianessj_

_- Niyama_

_- Sasami-kun_

**Como podem favoritar uma fic, se não manda nem um comentário dizendo que ela está boa?!**

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	16. Dois Garotos Solitários a Menos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence há Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

Dois Garotos Solitários a Menos

**16**

Pela primeira vez nesse inferno de uma semana. Acordei com um sorriso no rosto e com os braços envoltos naquela cintura que tanto sentia falta. Olhei-o por vários segundos, e lembrei-me da noite anterior que eu poderia resumir em várias palavras, e um único sentimento.

_Amor_.

Movi uma das minhas mãos levemente pela cintura, braços, e pescoço até chegar aos cabelos negros e incrivelmente macios. Talvez o estivesse esperando durante muito tempo, mas só agora, depois de anos conseguia enxergar com clareza e sem aquela casca que nós mantínhamos. Inclinei-me levemente sobre a cama e quando estava prestes a beijá-lo um par de olhos azuis curiosos apareceu pela brecha da porta.

- Papai, já acordou? – perguntou docemente abrindo a porta, e me distancio de Sasuke num pulo.

- Erm... Sim. – respondo, levando o lençol até o pescoço automaticamente escondendo Sasuke.

- Mas o quê...? – ele resmunga mal-humorado e se interrompe ao olhar para mim e logo depois para Aiko. Gradualmente seu rosto se torna um tom escarlate, muito, muito intenso. Uaau, ver um Uchiha corando é para poucos. E eu vou aproveitar cada minuto... Ah se eu tivesse uma máquina...

- Nii-chan, está com febre? – ela se aproxima um pouco mais da cama e vejo que Sasuke se encosta mais o meu corpo. É tão engraçado vê-lo entrar em pânico.

- Não, estou bem. – responde meio desconcertado, e olha para mim como se disse 'faça alguma coisa, idiota!'.

- Então porque está todo vermelho? – pergunta ainda mais curiosa. E dessa vez eu resolvo interromper:

- Ele ficou resfriado, Aiko. Por isso ele vai passar o dia _inteiro_ na cama, assim deitado e todo coberto.

- É mesmo? – seus olhos azuis pousam em Sasuke quase buscando uma confirmação. E com um prazer quase sádico eu vejo assentir com a cabeça e pigarrear.

- Minha garganta dói um pouco. – diz entrando na minha brincadeira, enquanto me lança um olhar de 'não era esse tipo que ajuda, imbecil'.

- E você papai, também está doente?

- Não querida. Só estou aqui para passar um pouco de calor para o _teme_. – respondo carinhosamente e dou uma piscadinha para Sasuke que me olha revoltado. – E o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?

- Ah! Já ia esquecendo... Tem uma moça na porta, ela disse que é Assistente... – pausa. – Assistente... Ah! De alguma coisa!

- Seria, Assistente Social?

- É isso mesmo! – seu sorriso se amplia em confirmação. – Ela está lá baixo querendo falar com vocês.

- O quêe?! – grito praticamente pulando para fora da cama. – Tudo bem, Aiko fale que já estamos descendo. Sejam gentis e não aprontem nada.

- Mas você não falou que o nii-chan está doente?

- Hnm. Acho que eu posso ir falar com a Assistente Social. – replica em tom calmo e pouco rouco. Quem diria, Uchiha Sasuke é um bom mentiroso.

Aiko assente com a cabeça e desce cantarolando uma canção, enquanto eu pego uma roupa qualquer e me enfio no banheiro. Tomo um banho de cinco minutos, cruzo olhares com Sasuke e desço.

Olho de um lado para o outro e não vejo ninguém, vou para a cozinha e encontro Aiko e Daichi preparando um café da manhã a base de leite, cereais, chá gelado, torradas e tudo que não envolva fogo, já que eu não gosto que eles mexam com essas coisas.

- Onde está Assistente Social?

- Está do lado de fora. – responde com a maior naturalidade pegando um prato de biscoito de chocolate.

- O quê?

- Não se preocupe, - avisa Daichi num tom muito responsável. - eu disse pra ela esperar.

- Do lado de fora? – perguntou sarcástico. Esses meus filhos...

- Você disse para não deixar estranhos entrarem em casa.

_Bela ora para serem obedientes._ Hnm, se bem que é melhor assim, não quero nenhuma enxerida fuçando as coisas antes da hora.

- É você está certo. – dou um leve tapinha na cabeça de cada um e vou para a porta onde uma mulher muito bonita me aguarda. Sua pele é bem bronzeada, os cabelos têm o diferencial de serem encaracolados e loiros, os olhos negros bem puxados, o corpo bem definido. – Erm... Desculpe a demora. – digo fazendo uma leve reverência e sorrindo. – Por favor, entre.

Ela me analisa de cima em baixo antes de entrar. Solto um muxoxo e fecho a porta. O dia mal começou e eu já vejo que ele será longo...

- Então... – começo, assim que chegamos à sala. Não me agüento de tanta curiosidade.

- Eu sou, Ishi Kawa¹. Assistente social responsável pela vistoria. – amostra um crachá com o nome e o número de identificação.

- Vistoria? – ergo uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- É. Eu venho para verificar se está tudo bem com as crianças, se elas estão indo bem não escola, se elas estão sofrendo algum preconceito... E é claro, vejo se elas estão se adaptando ao _ambiente_.

- Ah... Isso que dizer que você quer fuxicar a minha vida como uma pervertida? – faço a pergunta inocentemente e vejo a mulher ficara vermelha, azul e logo roxa.

- Naruto, não faça perguntas idiotas. – diz Sasuke cortado a minha conversa e fazendo a mulher voltar à cor normal, ou pelo menos, parte dela.

- Desculpe a demora, mais nos dias de sábado nós dormimos até um pouco mais tarde. – ele responde com aquela pose 'oi sou o maioral' que não lembrava em nada o moreno encabulado de poucas horas atrás. O que era uma pena.

- Está tudo bem. – ela olha de Sasuke para mim. – Já estou acostumada.

Argh. Não gostei do olhar dela.

- Por onde você quer começar? – indaga como se estivesse falando de um negocio. E o olho impressionado... Ele parece tão profissional...

- Gostaria de começar pelas crianças, conversar com uma de cada vez, - voltou a olhar para mim. – e sem a intromissão dos pais.

Sasuke dá de ombros.

- Eles estão terminando de comer. Vou chamá-los. – e antes que ele possa dar a volta e sair da sala ela o chama.

- Ah, eu gostaria de falar com a mais nova... – ela procura o nome numa das pilhas de papéis. – Aiko.

- Ok.

Depois de longos minutos de silêncio ao qual nos encaramos, Aiko sendo escoltado por Sasuke, aparece.

- Olá. – cumprimenta Aiko, sempre educada. Pelo menos até os primeiros momentos.

Num contanto mudo, a assistente pede para sairmos. E mesmo muito contrariado e bufando eu atendo o pedido, no entanto, fico bem próximo da sala, com o ouvido bem colado na brecha da porta. E Sasuke disfarçadamente faz o mesmo.

- Então, você gosta do Uchiha Sasuke?

- É claro. – responde enérgica, e balança a cabeça.

- Hnm... E você não estranha, digo, ele esta morando com vocês... Afinal ele é um estranho não é?

- Sasuke-nii um estranho? Não. Eu conheço desde que nasci. Papai me contou que foi a segunda palavra que eu disse foi 'Sasu'.

- É? – pergunto divertida. – E qual foi à primeira?

A pequena deu de ombros.

- Ramen.

- Ah... E você brinca com ele?

- Ás vezes... Ele não gosta muito.

- Que tipo de brincadeira? – indaga com aparente interesse.

- Todo tipo. Às vezes brincamos de comidinha, ou então de bonecas, e... – ela se volta um pouco para sussurrar no ouvido da mulher. - ele faz penteados bonitos no meu cabelo. Ele faz trancinhas, rabo de cavalo, Maria-chiquinha. E ficam muito melhores do que o do papai, sabe, sempre sai meio torto e as meninas ficam implicando comigo.

- E eles discutem?

- Discu... O que? – replica duvidosa. A assistente suspira.

- Se eles brigam.

- Às vezes. Daichi-nii diz que: 'Os dois têm pavio curto e cérebro pequeno. '

- Tudo bem. Já terminei com você, você poderia, por favor, chamar o seu irmão?

Aiko assentiu com a cabeça e em poucos minutos ele apareceu com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você é Daichi, certo?

- Hnm. Sou.

- Eu sou assistente social...

- É, eu sei quem você é. – ele responde interrompendo-a. Ela não parece se abalar, e continua a olhar o 'questionário'. Argh. É tão difícil olhar por apenas uma brechinha aberta da porta.

- Vamos às perguntas então... – pausa. – Como é o seu convívio com Uchiha Sasuke?

- Normal, eu acho. Não vou dizer que morremos de amores um pelo outro... Mas ele não é um adulto _tão_ _chato_ assim...

- Certo. – ela anota alguma coisa e volta a olhar Daichi. – Soube que suas notas na escola são muito boas e você é um aluno ótimo.

- Arran ².

- Mas... – ela prossegue com cautela. – também fiquei sabendo que você teve uma briga a pouco tempo na escola, e que faltou ontem sem justificativa. E soube que Uchiha Sasuke estava relacionado. Nos dois casos.

Daichi faz uma careta, entre irritado e indeciso.

- Não estão relacionados com Sasuke. A briga aconteceu porque ele falou mal da _minha_ _família_, revidei, ele não gostou e começamos a briga. E eu faltei à escola porque tinha uma coisa muito importante para resolver, e tinha que ser naquele horário. – responde, e meu interior se enche de orgulho. Daichi é tão centrado. Se fosse eu provavelmente, estaria metendo os pés pelas mãos.

- E que assunto seria esse? – inquiri ainda olhando o papel. Tenho certeza que ela sabe o motivo, mas ainda sim quer ouvir de Daichi que começava a ficar num tom levemente avermelhado nas bochechas.

- Buscar um _parente_.

- E quem parente seria? – ela torna a insistir. Ele abaixa a cabeça antes de voltar a encará-la.

- Sasuke-san.

- E porque ele não estava em casa?

Daichi da de ombros.

- Acho que ele e o papai brigaram.

- Ah... E você não sabe o motivo?

- Não. – afirma impaciente. – As perguntas acabaram?

- Hnm. Sim, você poderia chamar Uzumaki Naruto, por favor?

- Tá.

Assim que ele sai da sala, me encara, automaticamente olho para Sasuke buscando algum tipo de apoio. E não fico nem um pouco surpreso ao encontrá-lo lá, bem naqueles olhos negros que eu tanto adoro. Acalmo-me e penso que tudo dará certo. Sussurro um leve obrigado e com as forças renovadas caminho para sala.

Nem eu nem Sasuke estamos solitários, temos um ao outro, e, acima de tudo, temos a _eles_.

* * *

**Nota: **HOHOH Sei que demorei, mas mereço um credito depois do lemon não é? – olhinhos de cachorro pidão – Minha inspiração estava meio capenga. Ela vinha, e ia na mesma velocidade. Puff, achei que esse capítulo nunca fosse terminar. Te hee, esse capítulo foi pura enrolação e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que uma assistente social faz, nem sei se elas fazem perguntas :s. No entanto viajar na maionese e escorregar no sabonete de vez enquanto faz bem pra saúde do escritor. Sobre o título, putz a fic tá tão grande que eu to apelando pra nome de música, essa é do Justin Bieber, _One Less Lonely Girl._ Quanto ao nome da assistente social, achei que combinava perfeitamente já que ela vai ser uma pedra no sapato deles. E não, o capítulo não está betado.

¹**Ishi** = pedra ; **Kawa** = rio : Rio pedregoso

² **Arran **= Sim/ É.

**Nii-san **=irmão. No caso da Aiko é um modo carinhoso de tratar o Sasuke.

**Agradecimentos: **Gaby. Sedrez, Blanxe, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), Uzumari Weasley, Mag-x-x, Kurura, Shinigami, Minimini-san, Mein Sonnenschein, Lell Ly, Gliiter x3, Deza-L, Onigiri, Rexplosion, Gabhyhinachan, Gab!, Hikari-san!, Gih Bright, Taciana, Vivi-hydeist.

**E para vocês do Alert Story & Favorite Story. Não se preocupe, eu não me esqueci de vocês! O cantinho da vergonha estará sempre aberto a mais membros, então não se acanhem!**

_-Estrela Polar²_

_- Yo mismo²_

_- Isana_

_- Rafa-chan XP_

_- Uchiha Dark Moon_

_- VicZala_

_- Patty-MTK_

_- Lidianessj_

_- Niyama_

_- Sasami-kun_

**Como podem favoritar uma fic, se não manda nem um comentário dizendo que ela está boa?!**

**Esperarei ansiosamente suas reviews!**

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	17. Juntos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Betado por: **Andréia Kennen.

* * *

Juntos

**17**

Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso e encarei aquela que poderia acabar com a minha vida numa tacada só. Estava um pouco nervoso, no entanto, mais calmo que antes. Sentei-me no sofá e a encarei do outro lado da poltrona. Olhamos-nos por alguns segundos antes dela desviar o olhar e começar a fazer perguntas.

- Então, quando os senhores se conheceram?

- Há muito tempo atrás. Éramos vizinhos.

Ela me fitou com desconfiança. Era como se não acreditasse que eu tive algo com Sasuke antes. Mas eu fiz questão de encará-la com firmeza, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança:

- Porque você decidiu se casar com Uchiha Sasuke?

- Não sei. – respondi sério. - Vários motivos...

- Você se considera capaz de criar as crianças?

- É claro que sim! – rebati aborrecido e complementei: – Sempre fui muito cuidadoso com eles, nunca deixei que faltasse nada.

- E se algo acontecesse com o senhor, deixaria as crianças sob a guarda do seu cônjuge?

- Sim. Confio plenamente nele. Sei que ele faria o que fosse melhor para elas. Assim como eu.

- Confia mesmo? E se ele traísse a sua confiança?

- Sasuke não faria isso. – repliquei seguro. Por mais que o Uchiha fosse cabeça dura eu sabia que podia confiar nele de olhos fechados.

Então, com um longo suspiro ela pegou uma pasta caramelo e de dentro dela escorregaram algumas fotos de Sasuke. Prendi a respiração por alguns segundos, aquilo não podia ser o que eu achava que era...

- Mas o que é...

- São fotos senhor Uzumaki. – constatou o que pra mim era óbvio. - Fotos do senhor Uchiha Sasuke com outro homem, e como você pode ver... – ela apontou para a data e a hora de cada uma delas. - não são antigas. Pra falar a verdade, algumas são de poucas semanas atrás... – ela elucidou venenosamente; apontando para uma foto em que Sasuke estava abraçado - ou sendo abraçado - por um homem alto e de cabelos alaranjados.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade! – soltei um rugido furioso. Eles não podiam fazer isso, podiam?

- Não, não é. São fotos tiradas com as devidas autorizações.

- Vocês não têm esse direito!

- Claro que temos. – ela reafirmou - Bem, acho que não preciso me dar ao trabalho de falar com o Senhor Uchiha. – a mulher informou, guardando as pastas e se levantando com um sorrisinho abominável nos lábios. – Essa farsa foi longe demais. Se eu fosse vocês, contraria um bom advogado.

Ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido, fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos e só retornei a mim, quando escutei a voz da Aiko, e logo depois, a de Sasuke.

- Papai! Papai!

- Naruto, você está bem? – indagou Sasuke, aparentemente preocupado.

- Estou... – respondi letárgico e lancei um olhar confuso para ele.

Não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para a notícia ruim chegar. E eu estava certo. Dias depois, quando estava indo para o trabalho, um oficial de justiça bateu em minha porta e entregou duas intimações. Uma para mim e outra para o Sasuke.

- Aiko, você pode pegar a maleta para mim? – perguntou Sasuke, que estava as minhas costas.

- Claro. – a pequena concordou efusiva, já correndo para a escada.

- Daichi, você pode acompanhá-la?

- Tudo bem. – o mais velho concordou e subiu sem muito interesse. Provavelmente, ele percebera que eu e Sasuke queríamos conversar a sós.

- O que houve? – Sasuke me perguntou, assim que ficamos sozinhos.

- Não sei... Ela começou a agir estranhamente, e eu soube, soube que tinha alguma coisa errada... Mas como nada aconteceu, eu fiquei despreocupado... Então... – suspirei, fixeis os olhos sobre os envelopes em minhas mãos e concluí: – Nós recebemos uma intimação. O que vamos fazer Sasuke?

- Primeiro você tem que disfarçar, se as crianças desconfiarem será pior. Leve-as para a escola normalmente, ligue para o Shikamaru ou alguém de sua confiança e peça para que fique com elas para nós. Depois, avise no seu serviço que tirará o dia para resolver um problema familiar. Então, vamos sentar e conversar direito. – ele falou o tempo todo em um tom baixo e cauteloso.

Assenti com a cabeça e tratei de colocar um sorriso para disfarça meu nervosismo. Mas meu estômago dava cambalhotas.

- Sasuke-nii, trouxe a sua mala. – anunciou Aiko, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas Daichi que era um pouco mais velho, estava calado e seu semblante mais fechado do que o normal. Com certeza, ele tinha notado algo.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke a agradeceu, pegando a maleta.

Pigarreei duas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir falar:

- Crianças, que tal depois da escola vocês irem para a casa do Chouji? Ele disse que adoraria ter vocês lá...

- Obaa! – a pequena me interrompeu, eufórica. - Eu adoro o churrasco do tio Chouji, isso é, quando ele não come tudo sozinho. – ela constatou, fazendo um careta.

- Desta vez vai ter bastante de churrasco. – tentei mantê-la animada. - Vou pedir pra ele buscar vocês depois da escola, tudo bem?

- Claro! Aí a gente aproveita e brinca um pouco no barquinho que tem lá perto...

- Se o tio Chouji concordar em levá-los tudo bem. – adverti, já apanhando o telefone residencial.

Liguei para Chouji e o mesmo não se recusou em ficar com as crianças. Em seguida, avisei no trabalho e, depois de levar um sermão por não ter avisado sobre a ausência com antecedência, fui liberado. Sasuke fez o mesmo, ligou para a empresa dizendo que iria chegar mais tarde.

Levamos as crianças para o colégio e de lá, fiz outra ligação, desta vez, para o Neji perguntado se poderia ir falar com ele. Como sempre, o advogado se dispôs a me atender dentro de um horário vago. No escritório, estava tão nervoso que não consegui ficar sentando, andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Sasuke continuava do mesmo jeito. Como ele conseguia?

- Senhores, o Senhor Hyuuga já pode atendê-lo. – a secretária dele nos avisou.

- Er... Obrigado.

Entramos, cumprimentei-o e afobado, já fui mostrando as intimações.

- O que devemos fazer, Neji? – perguntei afoito.

- Sem problemas. Consigo preparar uma boa defesa. – ele comentou, ainda analisando os papéis. – No entanto, preciso saber de algo importante: esse casamento é realmente verdadeiro, não é?

Abri a boca tentando formular uma resposta, contudo, não consegui; voltei a fechá-la. E como o esperado, foi Sasuke quem deu a resposta:

- É.

- Ótimo. – o homem recostou-se em sua cadeira, confiante. - Vou pensar em algo enquanto trabalho.

- Hm... Neji, só tem mais...

- Mais? O quê?

- Bem... Ela me mostrou algumas fotos...

- Fotos? – Sasuke inquiriu, pela primeira vez, mudando a expressão.

- É. – eu afirmei, passando a mão no pescoço dolorido de tanta tensão. – Uma foto sua Sasuke. Sua com um homem de cabelos alaranjados...

- Não pode ser... – eu o vi responder um tanto atônito. - Eu sempre fui muito cuidadoso...

- Ei, ei, esperem um pouco. – Neji se interpôs na nossa conversa. – O que vocês estão me escondendo?

- Bem, no começo o nosso casamento era uma farsa. Sasuke apenas se propôs a me ajudar... Contudo... Ele tinha um amante.

- Como você soube disso? – ele me questionou surpreso, lançando-me um olhar espantado, do qual não consegui deixar de achar graça e sorri.

- Posso até ser um idiota, mas não sou mais ingênuo igual eu era na adolescência, Sasuke. Além do que, suas costas viviam marcadas de arranhões e chupões.

- Vocês terão muito tempo para discutir a relação depois que saírem daqui. Por hora, quero saber de todos os fatos. Eles são cruciais para uma boa defesa.

Suspirei e comecei a relatar tudo o que me recordava dos últimos dias. Neji escutava tudo atentamente e escrevia o que lhe parecia mais importante. Enquanto isso, Sasuke tomava sua décima xícara de café só naquela primeira hora.

- Acho que já tenho todos os dados necessários. – O advogado terminou de escrever as últimas linhas e nos olhou. – Analisarei tudo que me foi relatado com cuidado e quando tiver uma estratégia traçada entrarei em contato com vocês. Por enquanto, terão que esperar. Mas fiquem tranquilos.

- É fácil pra você falar. – resmunguei e só então percebi que tinha falado alto demais. – Merda, desculpa, saiu sem querer.

- Esquece. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com você eu já acostumei.

Conversamos mais um pouco com Neji, em seguida, nos despedimos e fomos para casa. Embora preocupado, estava muito mais leve; somente uma coisa me incomodava. Olhei para Sasuke, e não me contive.

- Sasuke...

- O que é, Dobe?

- Eu queria saber... Sobre o seu amante, você ainda está com ele?

- Não. – Sasuke respondeu, calmamente. E eu respirei aliviado ao tirar aquele peso das minhas costas. – Ele terminou comigo.

- Foi ele quem terminou?

- Foi. Um pouco depois de eu chegar a casa dele.

- Mas... – Eu queria perguntar mais, porém, não sabia como. Estalei os dedos das mãos, pensei melhor, então, decidi largar de mão. Afinal, ele não me devia satisfação alguma. – Deixa pra lá. Acho que não quero saber do resto.

Ele sorriu, daquele jeito arrogantemente Uchiha de ser, e se aproximou...

- Dobe...

- Teme...

Não deu tempo para saber se iríamos dar continuidade naquela discussão, pois o celular dele tocou. Eu bufei, chateado, e segui o rumo da cozinha, iria preparar alguma coisa pra comermos - já estava quase na hora do almoço. Deixei as panelas no fogo, mas quando voltei para sala, Sasuke estava terminando de vestir o paletó.

- Vai trabalhar? – eu quis saber.

- Hm. – ele assentiu**.** - Estou atrasado.

Ele me deu um beijo leve nos lábios, e por um momento, eu me perdi naquele contato. Era estranho, há alguns meses eu nem mesmo cogitaria a hipótese daquilo ser real, e agora, não conseguia enxergar a minha vida de forma diferente. A minha vida sem o Sasuke.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota: **Nossa... Suei (muito) pra terminar esse capítulo. Sinceramente acho que foi o mais complicado e o menos satisfatório de toda a fic. Mas acho que quanto mais ela vai chegando ao fim mais da pena de terminá-la ah ah ah, ah. Pelos meus cálculos a fic deve terminar no próximo capítulo... Aahahah aproveitem porque esse capítulo está betado e não tão cheio de erros. Obrigado Andréia :D

**Agradecimentos: **Gih Bright, Gab!, Gabhyhinachan, Lady Yuraa (pptusachan), Mein Sonnenschein, Camis, Blanxe, Hikari-san, Amynah-Kate-chan-Storys, Ab Winchester, Yuna Queen, I'м. ̽ Λмα'αн, Lady Giully, Rexploson, Mag-x-x, Lell Ly, Yuki Ryuzaki, Uzumari Weasley. Respoderei por review replay :D

Obrigado a todos (as) por comentar...


	18. Enfim Amor

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**Par: **Naruto x Sasuke.

**AVISO: **YAOI - relação sexual entre individuo do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Betado por: **Andréia Kennen.

* * *

Enfim Amor

**18 **

Já haviam se passado alguns dias, e nada,_ absolutamente nada_ de Neji me ligar dizendo alguma coisa. Estava começando a ficar preocupado de novo, e Sasuke não estava muito diferente.

- Pai, está tudo bem? – Daichi perguntou depois de me ver, pela décima vez só naquele dia, correr como um desesperado para atender ao telefone.

- Ah, ah, ah... Claro que sim! Porque não estaria?

- Não sei... Será que é porque você está estranho há dias?

- É o trabalho. Sabe, estou trabalhando muito... – respondi com um sorriso amarelo, e no instante seguinte, o telefone tocou. – Deixa que eu atendo! – gritei, para em seguida, sair correndo e apanhar o aparelho; atendendo-o: – _Alô?_

- _Naruto, sou eu, Neji. _

_- Ah, Neji! Graças a Deus! Pensei que tivesse se esquecido de mim..._ – disse eufórico, então, vi Sasuke sair da cozinha e se juntar a mim.

_- Não. Só estava me organizando para resolvermos tudo o quanto antes. Tenho boas noticias, na verdade, ótimas._

- Sério?

_- Sim. Inclusive, fiz a petição e a audiência já está marcada._

_- AUDIÊNCIA? – _gritei. Sasuke, que estava ao meu lado, estreitou os olhos; enquanto Daichi deu um pequeno pulo. – _Mas porque audiência? Eu não... _

_- Naruto, acalme-se. _– ele fez uma pausa do outro lado da linha, em seguida, me questionou: - _Melhor, Sasuke está ao seu lado?_

- Hum... Tá.

_- Então, passe o telefone para ele..._

_- Mas... _– tentei rebater, mas fui cortado.

_- Apenas faça o que eu estou te pedido, Naruto._

- _Tá. _– resmunguei, e após fazer uma careta de indignação entreguei o telefone. – _Ele quer falar com você._

Sem dizer nada Sasuke apanhou o aparelho e o direcionou no ouvido esquerdo, a partir dali iniciou-se um festival de 'huns' 'ans' e 'arrans' dignos de qualquer monossilábico. Ao final da conversa ele soltou um grunhido de agradecimento - ou algo parecido- e desligou.

- Então? – questionei, cheio de curiosidade.

- A audiência será daqui a dois dias, às quatro horas da tarde. Ele quer que cheguemos antes para nos colocar a par de tudo.

- Só isso? – voltei a objetar, afinal, parecia que ele esta me escondendo algo...

- É. Agora anda. Temos que trabalhar.

**x**

Depois de dias tentando arrancar algo útil de Sasuke, resolvi desistir. Ok. Isso é mentira, eu tentei até o último momento extrair qualquer tipo de informação. Mas como esperado, Sasuke, a muralha feita do mais puro granito, não me respondeu absolutamente nada. Assim, ficamos nesse impasse até o dia da audiência.

- Como estão? – Neji nos perguntou, como sempre, formal.

- Estamos bem. – Sasuke foi quem respondeu, igualmente monótono.

- Conseguiu aquilo que te pedi por telefone?

- Sim. Ele deve estar vindo.

- Ótimo.

_Ei, _espera aí. Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa. O que o Neji pediu para o Sasuke que eu não sei?

- Espera aí! O que você se esqueceu de me contar, Teme? – perguntei, olhando de Sasuke para Neji. O advogado, curioso, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você não contou para ele?

- Não achei que fosse necessário.

- O que você achou que não seria necessário? Merda! Dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo? – inquiri irritado, eles estavam falando como se eu não estivesse ali... _De novo._

Ambos trocaram olhares de cumplicidade, e quando eu pensei que um deles fosse me responder, um homem de cabelo laranja, muito familiar, apareceu ao lado de Sasuke.

- VOCÊ! – gritei, apontando um dedo acusador. – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Idiota, pare de fazer escândalo. As pessoas estão olhando. – Sasuke sussurrou. E mesmo furioso, eu me obriguei a me acalmar e pensar com clareza.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – questionei novamente, dessa vez, mais tranquilo.

- Estou aqui porque Sasuke me ligou. Vou ajudar na audiência.

Olhei espantosamente para Sasuke, a minha vontade era de lhe gritar umas boas verdades, no entanto, me controlei, e segurando-me ao máximo, terminei de escutar a estratégia de Neji.

Não demorou muito e nós fomos para uma pequena saleta que não lembrava nem de longe o glamoroso fórum que eu tanto via nos filmes. Soltei um muxoxo, e analisei o lugar. Tinha uma mesa de madeira longa, com quatro cadeiras de cada lado e uma no meio, aconselhado por Neji, sentei-me numa das cadeiras do lado esquerdo e Sasuke fez o mesmo pouco tempo depois.

Acertamos os últimos detalhes até que finalmente a reunião começou. Eu falei poucas vezes, Sasuke grunhiu algumas monossílabas e o ruivo, Juggo, respondeu as perguntas que lhe foram feitas. Mas quem realmente dominava a cena era Neji. Nunca o vi falar tanto em toda a minha vida. Ele rebatia as perguntas numa velocidade tremenda, sem perder a pose e sua fala gélida.

Pouco a pouco, eu comecei a relaxar. E quando finalmente pensei que tudo estaria acabado, aquela maldita assistente social mostrou _aquelas _fotos. Instantaneamente minha boca secou, e meus olhos fitaram os de Sasuke. Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas a insegurança apareceu, e quase me derrubou. Neji também guardou silencio por alguns minutos, mas longo ele puxou um envelope e o mostrou ao juiz, que leu rapidamente e o devolveu.

- Você não pode usar essas imagens, meus clientes não permitiram o uso dela. Além do que, elas não têm absolutamente nada de anormal. Eles são amigos, e amigos se abraçam. – Neji concluiu, em seu tom neutro. E pela primeira vez eu senti vontade de abraçá-lo até ficar sem ar.

Amigos, o que eu seria sem eles.

**x**

Depois disso, a audiência não durou muito. Para o meu grande alívio, ganhamos. Fiquei tão entusiasmado na hora que eu abracei o 'suposto' amigo de Sasuke, Juggo. Foi uma cena um tanto quanto embaraçosa. Mas eu não me importei, estava muito contente. Meu sorriso era de orelha a orelha, de tanta felicidade.

Com o coração e a cabeça mais leves, fomos comemorar numa lanchonete não muito longe. Porém, mal chegamos à metade do caminho e Neji recebeu um telefonema pedindo para que ele voltasse para o escritório, e Juugo - um cara que achei até legal. - arrumou uma desculpa e logo foi embora. Restou somente Sasuke e eu. E devo confessar, o clima ficou estranho entre nós.

Sasuke parecia querer me dizer algo, algo que seu grande orgulho, como sempre, atrapalhava. Bem, e eu? Eu... estava em dúvida sobre o que falar ou o que expressar. A partir de agora nossas vidas seriam uma só... Ou era isso eu pensava...

- Completaremos um ano desde que tudo começou, não é? – ele perguntou com aquele sorriso apagado de sempre.

- É. – concordei com aceno de cabeça. Merda porque as palavras simplesmente não querem sair?

- Só falta mais um ano para podermos nos separar... – comentou casualmente. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Não ouvi direito, ouvi?

- Como? – perguntei, idiotamente. Meus ouvidos - _com certeza_ - estavam me pregando uma peça.

- Nós já fizemos tudo o que deveríamos fazer. A assistente social provavelmente não aparecerá mais... Acho que está tudo caminhado para o fim, não é?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – gritei praticamente histérico. Sem me importar muito que as pessoas da lanchonete tenham parado para nos olhar.

- Naruto, sente-se, está chamando atenção. – Sasuke murmurou entre dentes. Eu assenti, sabia que ele odiava escândalos, principalmente os que eu causava. Por isso, peguei algumas notas, deixei no balcão e, sem nenhuma sutileza, peguei a mão de Sasuke e o arrastei pra fora. – Me larga, _Dobe._ Eu não sou uma criança pra você ficar arrastando por aí. – murmurou assim que começamos a caminhar.

- Certo. – concordei, no entanto, não soltei sua mão. Até porque se ele realmente quisesse se soltar já teria feito.

Começamos a caminhar e só parei quando já estávamos próximos ao parquinho em que íamos quando éramos crianças. Soltei a sua mão, e sentei sobre um dos balanços, poucos segundos depois, Sasuke fez o mesmo, acomodando-se ao meu lado.

- Que história é essa de terminar o casamento no próximo ano? – indaguei, olhando-o nos olhos. Por um momento, Sasuke desviou o olhar, mas logo desistiu e voltou a me fitar.

- Acho que o período de dois anos é bom para fingir um casamento... Não seria suspeito...

- Suspeito? – repliquei atônito. – O que você está tentando me dizer com isso?

Sasuke suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Pelo jeito ele estava pensando na melhor maneira de dizer alguma coisa.

- Nós sabemos que esse casamento mais cedo ou mais tarde vai dar errado... Mais se ele acabar agora, ainda nós restará a nossa amizade.

- EU NÃO QUERO SER SÓ SEU AMIGO! DROGA, SASUKE! PENSEI QUE ESTIVESSE TUDO BEM ENTRE NÓS! – gritei angustiado. – E QUANTO AO QUE VOCÊ FALOU COM NEJI? E... QUANTO AO QUE ACONTECEU...?

- Tudo aquilo foi um erro, Naruto. E quanto ao que eu falei para o Neji foi... Necessário.

- Sabíamos exatamente o que estávamos fazendo e mesmo assim prosseguimos. Não vou deixar que você diga que tudo aquilo foi uma farsa, eu não aceito! Não agora que eu descobri que te amo! – confessei, com a garganta seca. Estava tão nervoso que as palavras saiam antes mesmo que eu pudesse pará-las.

Desta vez, Sasuke ficou quieto. Sua expressão não denunciava nem uma mínima reação, no entanto, seus olhos brilhavam, brilhavam como eu jamais havia visto em toda a minha vida. Eu vi, uma lágrima solitária caindo do seu olho direito, depois, outra e outra. Logo os olhos de Sasuke transbordavam de tantas lágrimas. Eu comecei a me desesperar, ele não era do tipo que chorava. Não daquele jeito.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem? Você está passando mal? – perguntei realmente preocupado. No entanto, ele não me respondeu, na verdade ele não esboçou reação nenhuma. É como se ele estivesse em outro mundo. – Pelo amor de Deus! Reaja! – pedi, vasculhando em um dos bolsos a procura de um lenço ou algo para secar aquelas lágrimas.

- Eu estou bem, _Dobe_. – ele respondeu, algum tempo depois. Com o rosto mais tranquilo, como se não estivesse se afundado em lágrimas alguns minutos atrás. E, em um gesto pouco característico, ele me abraçou. Ainda impactado eu retribui, de um jeito torto. Então, veio a confissão: – Também te amo... – ele falou tão baixo e abafado. Tive um pouco de dificuldade, porém, entendi perfeitamente.

Um sorriso se apossou dos meus lábios.

- Você não vai se afastar de mim. Nunca mais.

.

|**Extras 01**|

- Sasuke, chegou uma carta pra você!

- Hnm. – o moreno grunhiu, sem muito entusiasmo abriu a carta.

"_Feliz Aniversário, Sasuke!... Ah! Meus honorários são 2.000 dólares por hora. Não se preocupe, eu aceito cheque._

_Hyuuga Neji."_

|**Extras 02**|

Enquanto preenchia o cheque, Sasuke não pode deixar de grunhir.

- Pensei que não cobrasse aos amigos. – proferiu assim que entregou o cheque ao homem de olhos perolados.

Neji sorriu.

- Por isso mesmo estou cobrando a você. _Uchiha_.

**FIM **

* * *

**Notas: **Aêee finalmente depois de um mês está aí: O final! Desculpe a demora meninas, mas o final pra mim é sempre mais complicado do que o normal, e eu sempre sinto que falta alguma coisa e fico enrolando para dar o final. Espero que vocês o apreciem. Obrigado aos que chegaram até aqui sem ter um ataque do coração pelos erros de português e gramática. Rs'. Infelizmente sou humana e eles acontecem.

**Agradecimento: **Amy-Kate-chan Storys, Gab, Hikari-san, Andreia Kennen, Lell Ly, Gabyhinachan, Ab Winchester, Rexplosion, Gih Bright, Vivi-hydeist, I'm Ama'ah, Deza-L, Yuki Ryuzaki, Carol, Blanxe, Uchiha Dark Moon, s2 Lily. S2

Responderei a todos pelo e-mail. Aos que não tem conta no FF . Net responderei por aqui:

_**Respostas: **_

_**Gab: **_uhsuhush Sasuke ficou tão apagadinho nessa fic que eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa por ele. Calma, a assistente Social só desequilibrou um pouco, mas não vai acontecer nada demais :) Sou muito boazinha pra dar um final triste... uhahuhau Acredite, também não queria terminá-la, mas veja pelo lado bom... Haverá outras fic's... (ou isso eu espero) Sobre o lemon... Fico te devendo... Obrigado por ler a fic até aqui e ter comentado. Isso me estimula muito.

_**Carol:**_ Nossa... Isso me deixa extremamente feliz. Saber que uma fic minha tem esse poder me deixa nas nuvens... uhauah espero que disfrute desse último capítulo! Obrigado por comentar!

**Ah! E é claro! Não esquecerei daqueles que adicionaram nos favoritos, alertas e não mandaram nem o mais mínimo comentário. Espero que desfrutem o final, e se não desfrutarem... Bem eu não vou saber mesmo rs'**

Obrigado e até uma próxima!


End file.
